Ludwig's Memories of Feliciana's loss
by Rose-Redwood6
Summary: Feliciana, has always been tormented by Francis. When Francis takes it too far the new German student Ludwig a recovering Amnesiac, saves her except now he can't get her to leave him alone! Perhaps this is a good thing because the more Feliciana spends time with him the more he recovers his memory, uncovering a deep secret that leads back to Feliciana's lost love
1. Chapter 1

_"Aiutami!" screamed a crying brunette as she was held against her will._

_"Francis!" she cried "You've never taken it this far please let me go!" _tears streaking her cheeks.

A blonde man was sucking at her neck while his finger twirled her curl around, his lips parted from her fair skin leaving behind a red circle behind.

"Hush my darling" he cooed in her ear. "I'm graduating this year and I just thought it was time that I take what I so desire…" he said with his French accent while unbuttoning her shirt.

"Oh Feliciana…" he mumbled his face going in her chest leaving saliva all over her bare breasts.

Feliciana cried and wondered why on earth he was doing this to her, he always teased and tormented her through out school; he tripped her, pulled her hair and often humiliated her in public but only that! She never noticed that as the years went by his bullying had become more…physical.

Francis' bullying had reached the point where she no longer cared and merely shrugged it off and continued with her regular studies even though on the inside it made her sad that others as well bullied her never understanding why. She could not wait to graduate and take over her family business.

_"AIUTAMI!" she screamed once more, Francis quickly covered the quivering girl's mouth with his hand._

_"Shh…You don't want to be interrupted do you?" he said firmly planting his lips on hers, forcing her mouth open and slithering his tongue in._

_Feliciana whimpered and chocked, she kept insulting herself in her mind how she had gotten herself in this situation?_

When Francis had entered her classroom, knowing that, as usual she was the last to leave. Feliciana simply expected the regular taunts and the usual tripping at the exit but instead he closed the classroom door in no fear of someone coming in taking advantage that the classroom was not going to be used for the rest of the day. So he turned of the lights ran up to her and took her to the ground.

"Ah…this is so much easier than I thought-in the middle of the day too…this is such a great way to start my year…" he murmured undoing his own shirt with one hand while the other covered her mouth "we should do this at least once a day."

Feliciana gave him a look of disbelief; surely he knew that she was going to report it to the police!

Francis shrugged and smiled "I know you won't tell anyone Mon Sheri …" he mumbled in her neck. "No one will ever believe you…it would be more believable that you threw yourself at me" he chuckled "people here would vouch for me and you know it"

Feliciana began to hyperventilate. He was right the only one who would ever stand up for her was her grandfather and he had passed on, she couldn't ask her other relatives at the academy for help. They all shunned her, her brother especially. At that moment she had lost all her hope Francis was right nobody liked her, reporting it would just make her life worse until graduation but she never realized that all the dislike she received was envy.

She was rich, beautiful, kind, had a good head for business not to mention she had a huge inheritance coming her way once she was eighteen.

Feliciana gave up her struggle. Francis' words had an affect on her and she realized she was truly alone.

At that moment the door to the class room opened, and a sweaty Francis got up.

A young blonde man had entered; he wore the uniform of the school so he was clearly a student. His hair was neatly combed back and his piercing blue eyes were staring at a sheet of paper with confused expression, then he looked up and saw the crying girl and the boy that was forcing her down.

"Hey!" he said his German accent apparent "what are you doing to her? Leave her alone!" he yelled running up towards the pair.

Feliciana's eyes widened.

Francis realized he must have been a new student, but did not loosen his grip on Feliciana. He smiled at the new comer as if he were a life long friend.

"You know I can just let you have her after I'm done" he said "I'll break her in for you. Although I would appreciate some privacy" his face went back to Feliciana and the blond boy heard muffled screaming coming from the girl. It wasn't long before he was off of her; the blonde new comer turned out to be quiet strong and easily threw the French man to the wall. That was him violence first questions later.

Feliciana sat up and stared in awe while quickly sat buttoning her shirt.

The blonde young man had Francis pinned to the wall "Doesn't feel so good does it?" He asked

"Well" Francis said leaning into the other mans face "You are quiet handsome you know"

Creeped out by his statement he quickly let him go. Francis hit the ground, the wind taken out of him.

"I hope this school isn't full of freaks like you" he said then he turned to Feliciana who just stared at him with admiration.

His mind flickered to some blurry memory of a rat going under a green table cloth. He held his head for a second and as usual his mind cleared. He acknowledged Feliciana once more.

"Do you want to report it to the police?" he asked her.

Feliciana had a look of terror on her face and shook her head "It'll do more harm than good" she said

The blonde man shrugged saying "Alright" as he walked out the door he stepped on Francis' back.

Feliciana quickly followed also stepping on Francis' back, the French man just groaned.

Feliciana quickly spotted the new comer and followed close behind him while peering at his paper.

The blonde man noticed and quickly pulled the paper away from her line of vision "Do you mind!?" he snapped at her. The girl just smiled "What's your name?" she asked

The blonde boy sighed "Just call me West please"

The girl quickly got on her tip toes and with assistance of West's shoulders she pulled herself up and kissed both his cheeks with a cute little hop.

West blushed.

"I'm Feliciana" she said. "We have the same class" she lied "I'll take you to it" she grabbed his wrist and dragged him along.

"Hey-I don't need your help" he said snatching his hand away with such force that it caused Feliciana to smack her face against the ground.

West gasped afraid he might have harmed her. He was quick to her side "Hey…are you okay"

Feliciana just turned to him and smiled a bit of tears pooling around her eyes, not because of the pain of hitting the ground but because no other student had ever been so nice to her.

"Veee…I'm alright" she said cheerfully standing up.

West sighed unable to comprehend this girl _"This school is full of weirdo's"_ he thought

He turned once more and walked towards his classroom, Feliciana followed him. At first he said nothing about it but it was getting annoying-she was everywhere he went!

Every class, wherever he sat for lunch, and every free moment he had. Finally he had had enough when she tried following him to the boys locker room.

"Hey! Can you just leave me alone!?" he yelled. Feliciana's eyes filled with sadness.

"…but I want to be your friend" she mumbled.

West raised his eyebrows in surprise "Nobody's ever been so nice to me" and she began to cry.

West panicked! Never had he been in this situation, people avoided him often because he was so intimidating and never had he had to deal with a crying girl.

"Ah…Ah!" he began _"DAMN IT!" _he thought.

"No…No" he said forcing himself to smile…forcing…the smile looked forced…indescribably forced.

"Huh?" said Feliciana

"…I just meant *ahem*…that this is the boy's locker room and you can't go inside" he mumbled.

Feliciana stared at him for a second looking at his forced smile carefully.

West became nervous, worried that she had caught on.

"Vee!" she said cheerfully "Alright!" and ran into the girls locker room happily.

West didn't know what to think _"I think I got myself into something"_ and he went inside the locker room. He was glad physical education was his last class not only did he like the subject but he could finally go home and relax.

_"Home"_ he thought sadly "_I wonder if my brother will be home tonight" _he thought while getting dressed.

He felt an arm around his shoulder, as always his first reaction was violence.

Who ever the poor soul was his head was now firmly planted against a locker. When West snapped back to reality and realized he was pushing somebody's head against a locker, and somebody with a British accent was yelling at him.

"Eh…?" he turned to the person next to him.

"I said let go of him you daft-"he began but West let go with an indifferent expression on his face just to shut the British boy up.

"Alfred!" he quickly said going to his aid. It took a while for Alfred's vision to adjust he had become a bit dizzy.

"It's a good thing I wasn't wearing my glasses…" he mumbled a bit groggy.

"Why I'm going to curse him so hard-"he began.

Alfred laughed completely readjusted "Arthur! It takes a lot more than that to hurt me" and he laughed heroically.

Arthur groaned "Your nose is bleeding…"

Arthur turned once more to yell at West but he was already out the door.

"He is so weird…" he mumbled heading back to his locker and finish getting dressed.

West was a tad bit sorry about hurting Alfred but he hoped that his little show in the locker room would discourage people to approach him.

Feliciana was quickly getting dressed; ignoring all the stares of disapproval she was receiving from some of the girls but not all, in reality nearly all the girls where in their own little world. One in particular always looked at her with admiration.

"Hey Chun do you know why she is in such a hurry?" said a long silver haired girl to another girl with dark brown hair.

She shrugged but smiled "I don't know Anya….but she looks a lot happier"

Another girl approached the pair.

"Didn't you hear?" she said to them "Apparently she is following the new German student around."

Their mouths turned into O's as they understood.

Anya sighed "…but she already has so much going for her and now she gets a boyfriend?" Chun raised an eyebrow "So did she and Francis break up?" then she closed her eyes and nodded in approval.

"Maybe we can finally approach her. Francis never let anyone near her, I guess she isn't so stuck since she took it upon herself to finally dump him." She said closing her locker.

Anya smiled "I hear she makes great food too." And they exited the locker room.

Unseen a small cute girl with black hair, she shook her head in disapproval. _"You two are blind"_ she thought _"It's not fair that you choose to approach her now, when it was so obvious she was being tormented by that French man, I admire the new student I'm glad he stood up for her"_

She sighed and walked outside.

There she spotted Feliciana staring admirably at West and holding a towel ready for when he needed it.

The girl with the bob haircut smiled and approached the pair.

"Aren't you going to go to your class?" he asked Feliciana. She shook her head and smiled at him.

"No I don't like doing physical things!" she said cheerfully.

West simply groaned and was slightly disappointed in her. He felt his splitting headache come back for a second but then it went away, this time he saw a running little child. That was odd…was that memory clear?

_"I've been getting these headaches all day, and the things that appear in my mind are so weird"_

"It doesn't make any sense!" he yelled annoyed at his own mind.

"Is everything alright?" asked a gentle voice.

Both West and Feliciana turned to look at the small Japanese girl.

"Konichiwa" she greeted the two politely.

West was taken aback by the new comer. "Er…hello" he responded awkwardly.

The girl bowed "My name is Sakura and I'm very pleased to meet you both."

Feliciana gasped _"I want to give her a nice hug!"_ she thought.

"I wanted to say that I admire how heroic you were today when you stood up for Feliciana-san."

Then she turned to Feliciana and bowed "I'm sorry I've ignored you until now but truth be told I've always admired you" she said.

Feliciana's heart skipped a beat and she blushed. To think that same day she had considered herself to be hated by everyone.

Feliciana smiled unable to contain herself, she hugged the small girl. "This year is going to be great" she exclaimed happily.

Sakura became uncomfortable "Please don't touch me"


	2. Chapter 2

. Feliciana looked out the window and noticed it had begun to rain, her first thoughts weren't about herself, and she quickly looked over at West and wondered if he had brought an Umbrella.

Feliciana sighed, if only she had brought one, she would give him his umbrella in a heart beat.

Suddenly, a basket ball hit her in the head, causing her to stumble over to where the ball had landed, stepping on it and falling. _"Oh right…Gym is still going on…."_ Even her thoughts sounded like they were in pain. The Gymnasium had filled with laughter, as a girl with dark hair approached the fallen Feliciana, hideous cackles escaping her mouth.

"Sorry about that Itako." She said in a think Bulgarian accent.

_"Something worse is coming to you after school" _she thought connivingly.

She ran off, Sakura came to Feliciana's aid first slowly followed by West.

"You're so clumsy" he groaned.

Sakura gave him a disappointed glance, and helped Feliciana stand up.

"You need to be more alert" Sakura stated.

Feliciana's face was vacant. She tried to step forward but wound up toppling backwards.

Although this time she was caught by West.

"She hit her head rather hard" said Sakura

"Maybe she needs to go to the infirmary" said West carrying Feliciana like a princess.

"Hey" said a rough voice "You can't leave class!" it was a teacher.

West just stared at him with his usual cold expression. The teacher back off immediately being intimidated by the new student.

Ludwig turned towards the exit quickly being followed by Sakura.

West's head began to hurt once more, but he ignored it, right now all that mattered to him was getting Feliciana to the infirmary as soon as possible….wait what?

West shook his head _"What on earth is going on with me!?"_ he thought angrily.

"Are you alright?" asked the small Japanese girl.

"Errr…. Yes I'm alright." He said a bit tempted to tell the girl what was bothering him.

She nodded "I understand I'm not the easiest person to open too since I'm always so composed compared to everyone else." She stated blankly.

West chuckled nervously at how right she was.

"There it is" she pointed.

"Oh" he said when he realized Sakura had followed them to show them the way to the infirmary.

"Thank you" he said.

"I sense that you don't like receiving help, so I just followed you."

_"She's mysterious…"_ he thought but he respected that.

While Sakura spoke with the nurse, West laid her down in the bed, getting a headache himself.

He thought it was going to go away until he stared at her sleeping, his head felt like it was going to split open. He had to steady himself.

This time his mind flashed back to a painting of a sleeping little girl. Very clear, those flashbacks had been a lot more frequent.

"It looks like you should lay down too." Said a new voice. He turned quickly recognizing the voice.

"Elizabeta?" he said astonishingly. "You're the nurse?"

"Miss Herdervary" she corrected "And I'm also one of the coaches for the swim team"

_"I thought she was married…"_ thought West

The woman smiled sweetly, but had a worried expression on her face.

"Nice to see you're back, you've grown quiet a bit" she said helping him lay down.

Elizabeta heart was beating fast. She had a question she has been meaning to ask.

Although she remained professional and spoke to Sakura, "Thank you for helping, school is almost over so you should hurry back and get dressed." Sakura nodded and bowed her head and took her leave.

Elizabeta looked back at West. "So…" she began nervously.

West knew where her question was heading, but he remained quiet and waited to see if she was brave enough to ask the question.

"How's your brother?" she asked not looking at him.

West really didn't know how to answer, there were nights when his brother didn't even come home, and when he did see him, he was not on the greatest shape of his life.

Elizabeta noticed his expression "…I see…" she said solemnly.

"Umm…" she began nervously "When you do see him…can you…can you please tell him that I miss him?" she asked.

West sighed _"This woman…"_ but he took his a deep breath and say "Yes…I'm sure he'll like that"

Elizabeta blushed and smiled happily

West frowned _"You broke his heart…"_ but he knew that it really would make his brother come home more often knowing that Elizabeta works at the school he now attends.

He rested his head on the pillow.

Back in the locker room Sakura noticed the Bulgarian girl glare at her as she passed by, clearly her new friendship with Feliciana hadn't gone unnoticed.

Sakura did not fear her, she was able to defend herself rather well if it came to it, she couldn't help but smile when she opened her locker and several notes fell out, the rudest things written on them. They were full of hatred.

Sakura simply picked them up and walked over to the trashcan and dropped them inside not bothering to read them. She continued to get dressed completely unphased, she smiled entertained by the fact that some poor pathetic girl actually took the time to do this.

When she finished getting dressed, she picked up her umbrella and walked out into the rain. "This year is going to be great" she said to herself as she walked home.

West woke up thirty minutes later he sat up and turned over at Elizabeta who was writing on some papers.

"You can leave now" she said kindly "If you feel ill again feel free to drop by again"

"Ja" he said getting up, he looked for Feliciana.

"She said she was going to go get you some food, although it's been a while" said Elizabeta a bit worried."

"She's fine" he said to her "she had a big day and probably headed home"

"Good bye" he said to Elizabeta,

"Hey Ludwig" she said, he noticed there was a new brightness about her every time she spoke.

"It was really nice you again after all these years"

He nodded, completely aware she kept thinking about his brother.

_"I'll just let adults be adults"_ he thought. _"It's not like I know exactly what happened between them…maybe I did once but it's not like I'd remember"_

It had begun to rain harder; he went to go change back into his regular clothes.

Walking towards the back exit of the Gym, it led outside but it was much faster to get home that way.

_"She said she was going to go get you food"_

He was thinking back to what Elizabeta had said. He took a deep breath and kept telling himself that she was fine.

_"although it's been a while"_

_She's fine_

_She's fine _

_SHE'S FINE!  
_He kept telling himself.

He stepped on a piece of a broken umbrella. "Huh?" he said "Who'd break an umbrella when it's raining this hard?"

He found the other piece not too far off.

Then he spotted food spilled all over the floor…which led to the body of a girl.

"Oh no!" he rushed to her.

She was bruised; she had scrapes on her knee caps and her clothes had been torn he could see her breasts.

He quickly put his jacket over her and put her in his arms about to take her to the nurse, but he stopped on his tracks, and thought to what Feliciana had said to him this morning.

_It'll do more harm that good_

He groaned, how would she explain this to the nurse?

_"DAMN IT!" _he thought angrily, he turned on his heel and ran towards his house.


	3. Chapter 3

West arrived out of breath and soaking wet at his and his brothers apartment, since West had been by himself for most of the week after moving the apartment wasn't messy.

"I'm freezing" he said setting the girl down on his bed, hating the fact that now his sheets and mattress were soaked but he had little choice what was he going to do? Set her on the floor. It was alright he could sleep in his brother's bed tonight. He quickly ran towards the heater and turned it on and shedding his wet clothes, being naked he grabbed a towel and began drying himself off and then he thought of Feliciana. She was going to catch a cold if she stayed in her clothes. He wrapped his towel around his waist and approached his bed where the sleeping girl lied.

He peered at her, only his jacket was covering her body. He shook her for a few minutes trying to wake her up to tell her to change but it wasn't working and eventually gave up, wondering how long she had been knocked out, since she was already changed into her now destroyed uniform.

_"She needs her wounds treated…" _he blushed _"well band-aids at least"_ he said looking at her bare legs.

He stood up and grabbed his first-aid kit and a towel then walked over to her, he stared a bit of sweat sliding down the side of his face. His hand slowly reached for the jacket snatching it off of her, knowing all too well that she was indecent beneath it.

He blushed and his heart rate increased, he felt an erection come but he ignored it.

His face became more and more red, as he undid the remaining buttons on her shirt and pulled it off her.

_"I guess who ever her attacker was they snatched her bra"_ he thought full of pity and he placed the towel on her bare chest.

He moved on to the lower half of her body _"I'll just do this without looking" _he decided.

He unbuttoned her torn skirt and pulled it off her, underwear as well, but he averted his eyes as quickly as he could and set her wet clothes down.

He lowered the towel on her body.

Taking her socks and shoes were easier for him. He stood up proud at how little of her body he had seen.

He looked down at her.

Feliciana still had drops of water on her, her hair was undone and messy but it framed her face well.

West's eyes traced to the lower part of her body, the towel censored her vital regions, but still she looked so…tempting.

Her skin was so white and clear minus the few bruises she had gotten; the bones on her ribs were visible to him as were the slender curves on her body.

West's erection was a lot harder to ignore now. He repeatedly stopped his hand every time it approached his private area to pleasure himself.

_"Mein gott…"_ he thought opening the first aid kit, when he looked up at Feliciana he didn't notice that she had turned her body over revealing her bare bottom to him.

West yelped and backed away.

He got his headache once more, then stared at his hands. _"Why does this feel familiar?"_ he thought.

He groaned and moved her on her back once more, the towel not sticking to her.

He saw her; he saw her beautiful naked body.

He finally decided to relieve his tension letting his towel fall around his ankles, he put the towel over her once more and was heading towards the bathroom but he stopped and walked back to her once more.

He fought with himself as his hand reached over for the towel that was covering her body. He gulped his temptation won the fight she was uncovered once more.

It made him a bit dizzy but he stroked himself as he looked at her.

_"I'll just start…then leave"_ he told himself. His finger poked one of Feliciana's breasts, and then his hand began to trace her body.

_"I have to stop!" _he scolded himself, but he didn't listen. _"You have so many magazines to do this with!"_

His hand gently massaged her lower region, holding back his moans he slipped a finger inside Feliciana.

_"Stop!"_

Feliciana moaned in pleasure, which encouraged West to slip his second finger in her.

He wanted to see, so he spread her legs a bit…

_"Well I can't look if I'm over here…"_ giving himself the excuse to get on his bed.

He sat there and stared, her entrance was a bit wet. He crawled on top of the girl and "accidentally" lost his balance landing his face on her breasts he was about to lick her nipple but due to the position he was in the head of his penis pushed against her entrance, he gasped that was not his intention.

_"No, NO, NO! NO!" _He thought getting off of her _"That is enough!" _he quickly put the towel back on her and ran to the bathroom.

After he was done he walked back to his room to put some clothes on, he wasn't surprised that Feliciana was still asleep. He sighed exasperated, went to his dresser and to look for some clothes.

Feliciana woke up, West didn't notice because his back was too her. She sat up looking around at where she was then her eyes locked on the bare white back that was in front of her.

She was about to call out happily at West, but then she noticed he was naked; she blushed and realized she was naked!

"What!?" she exclaimed, West turned around to see a red faced girl clenching her towel over her breasts.

_"Oh...no"_ he thought.

Feliciana began to panic "What did you do to me!? Why am I naked!? Why are you naked!?" she said then she began crying.

West pulled on some boxer shorts to have some clothes on him. As he approached her he heard what she was saying. "First time…" she hiccupped "That was my First time! I was asleep how could I not notice!?"

"Pipe down will you?" said West putting his hand over her mouth. "I didn't do anything" He lied.

Feliciana relaxed a bit, West removed his hand from her mouth revealing her smile.

"Oh yeah! I forgot that it's you and you wouldn't hurt me" she exclaimed happily "I'm just used to it"

West felt his chest get heavier.

"Right…" he said to her.

"But where are my clothes?" she asked.

"Oh I forgot to put them in the dryer…" he said picking them up from the floor and exiting the room.

Feliciana stared at his back and laughed "You have a great body!" she exclaimed.

Her statement took him by surprised…right he was only wearing underwear at this point, he blushed.

Feliciana got out from the bed and wrapped a towel over her body; she had to steady herself for a bit since she was feeling a tad bit woozy.

"West" she called out.

"Ja…what is it?" he replied. She spotted him placing his and her clothes in the dryer.

She walked over to him, looked up at him with her big eyes and said "Thank You"

West blushed once more realizing that her eyes were the prettiest shade of brown that he had ever seen.

He backed away from her "Erm…let me get you some clothes to wear while these dry."

_"My clothes are destroyed…I can't wear that again"_

West came back holding a button up shirt and some boxers that should fit her waist, if it didn't the shirt would be long enough to cover her.

"Here" he handed it to her.

She took it with a smile and went to go change.

_"I should get some clothes for myself too"_ he thought. He looked at the floor and said "I'll need to clean up a bit too." His stomach growled "Augh…I haven't eaten either…"

He heard Feliciana exit his room, the sight of her sent shivers down his spine. It's a good thing his brother wasn't home…what would he think?

"Let me take care of it!" said Feliciana cheerfully. "You go get dressed" she said.

West groaned. "It really isn't necessary-" he began but was interrupted by the sound off thunder.

Feliciana squealed and embraced West.

"Hey calm down it was-"again he was interrupted by thunder. Feliciana's grip on him tightened and this time he heard the dryer stop and the lights go out.

"Ah great" he said in frustration.

"Hey let go I need to find some candles before the sun goes down or we will lose all the light."

Feliciana reluctantly let him go "Okay" she whimpered as she saw him walk over to the kitchen she grabbed a mop and began mopping up all the water they had dragged in she was done fast, because it wasn't much.

West began lighting some candles illuminating the room dimly, now he was especially grateful his brother wasn't home.

"So who did this to you?" he asked Feliciana.

"Bulgaria" she stated.

"Huh?" he said.

"I don't know her name really, although I think it might be Kalina." She said. "She's never liked me."

"Is it the girl who threw the basketball at you?" he asked.

Feliciana nodded "She got a few people to help her, and Francis stole my bra-I'm glad that's all he did though."

"Ah" West thought the guilt in his chest was going to explode, and he'd tell her that he too tried taking advantage of her or that this wouldn't have happened if she hadn't run out to go buy him food. "I'm sorry this happened to you"

Feliciana kissed his cheek "but you found me so it's okay!" she said happily.

"Haha also you should put some pants on" Blushing once more West got up and quickly but some grey sweat pants on him (but didn't bother to wear a shirt) then went back to the living room walking over to the phone and ordering something to eat to be delivered, not wanting to go out in this weather, nor having Feliciana make something for him.

_"Yay food"_ thought Feliciana happily.

"Is West your real name?" asked Feliciana as West sat next to her.

West shook his head "No it's a nickname my big brother gave me, but I really don't like my real name"

"Oh! I see" she smiled.

"Where's your brother" she asked.

West felt sad, he was about to speak when there was another roll of thunder that sounded, scared Feliciana jumped and threw her arms around his neck with unexpected force causing him to fall over on the couch.

_"She's a lot stronger than I thought"_

He caressed her head gently "Hey..." he felt her quiver but then she relaxed.

West smiled "its okay I'm here nothing will happen to you"

Feliciana looked up at him, their faces were inches apart.

West felt the impulse to lean in a bit further.

"I feel like I know you…" she whispered sadly.

West raised an eyebrow; she'd never been this serious. She got up "The way you touched my head…" she began "It's so familiar…"

His head was hurting so much but he ignored it, it was some stupid memory of him painting a bunny as a child. He quickly discarded it.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Well you remind me a lot of-"

The door opened startling the two in the couch.

"Oh…no…out of all the days…" grumbled West.

"Huh" said Feliciana removing her arms from around West's neck.

"West! Your Awesome Brother has returned!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow Brother! I didn't know you had it in you!" exclaimed Gilbert in surprised as he laughed at how red faced his brother was.

"I told you it's not what you think!" snapped West back at him"

Feliciana stared at the two as she took a bite of her food (which had arrived shortly after Gilbert had) not feeling very hungry _"They don't act alike" _she thought, her face still quite a bit serious.

Her thoughts going back to something that made her eyes tear up, but she held them back with all her mite.

"I'm going home" she suddenly stated as she stood quickly walking towards the door.

West protested "Are you crazy!? It's raining as hard as ever out there not to mention you're not wearing appropriate clothes either!" and stood up after her.

Feliciana ignored him, unable to be rude despite her feelings of sadness, confusion, frustration, and anger.

"Please don't follow me" she said as she turned the door knob and exited his apartment.

"What's up with her?" said Gilbert.

West went back to his room and came out seconds later wearing a shirt and some boots, he grabbed his jacket and was about to leave when he saw his brother leaning coolly against the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked "I'm out all week and suddenly some girl is more important than spending time with your big brother?"

West lowered his gaze at him.

"I've never seen you care so much about another person before" he said his eyes shifting.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked "So when I was a kid I never cared for anyone?"

"Just the awesome me" answered Gilbert proudly.

West made an attempt to go past him but he failed.

"Why are you chasing after her?" he asked.

After much thinking West answered "I don't know why…I just know I want to protect her…" he said.

Gilbert got that rare serious expression...

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Feliciana I don't know her last name though"

Gilbert was more focused on hiding the look of terror on his face and didn't notice when West finally made it past him and ran out the door.

Now that West was gone, Gilbert sat back on a chair with a worried expression.

He sighed "She's going to make him remember…" he smiled nervously "I knew he was going to remember eventually but I wanted to avoid that as best I could."

A tear fell "He is going to hate himself when he recovers his memories…my poor brother. That's what I get for bringing him here…I can't take him away now….I can't do that….but what can I do?"

In the end Gilbert decided to go speak with the nurse at his school for some advice.

Feliciana walked as if she was a ghost, the clothes she had borrowed were drenched and her once braided hair just lay pressed against her back undone and very long. She had a vacant expression on her face and although it was hard to tell with all the rain hitting her face there were tears streaming down her cheeks. She sniffled remembering a young blonde boy.

"You said you'd come back…" she said her voice cracking.

_"I'll come back for you I promise"_

"I haven't forgotten you…I'm still waiting"

_"I'm sorry Feliciana…he's dead…"_

_"No! He is not!"_

Feliciana's knee's hit the wet ground and broke down crying.

"You promised…." She hugged her chest.

_"I love you Feli I always have."_

_"I love you too."_

She felt the rain stop hitting her, and despite the weather she was momentarily aware became aware of the rain.

"You're going to get sick"

Feliciana looked up suddenly, her perfectly shaded brown eyes meeting with a stern gaze of blue that belonged to West.

_"The monster..."_ she thought. She discarded her memories. _"It's impossible…he's dead…."_

Her eyes teared up once more. "He's dead" she cried to him standing up and crying in his chest. "He's dead" she said once more her voice muffled as she spoke into West's chest.

"H-hey?" he said nervously.

The crying gave him a headache _"Why is this so familiar?" _again discarding his memories he spoke.

"You should either go home or come back with me" he said.

Feliciana sniffled and nodded. "My house is close."

"I'll walk you home" he said "Just so you don't get abducted dressed like that"

He expected a cheerful laughter from her but nay, she was still so serious it made him nervous.

Before he knew it they were at a big fancy mansion that was gated.

West's eyes widened in shock. "Mein gott..." he said.

"Come in" said Feliciana "I can take care of you this time"

"No…No it's okay" he stammered nervously. West would feel too uncomfortable inside such a fancy house.

Normally Feliciana would have insisted but let West leave "Thank you" she said "I'll see you at school tomorrow"

West nodded and held her chin up with his hands "Smile" he ordered.

"Not now…I can't…" she said gently removing his hands from her face. "I will tomorrow…sense you asked"

West wanted to ask her what had gotten into her…but he had just met her today and felt it was out of line.

Although…he's new friendship with her did not feel…new.

He had to take multiple rests on his way home. "_Why is my head hurting so much?"_ he asked himself eventually concluding that he may have known Feliciana from his past. He decided to ask her about it but…How would he ask the question? He wasn't so sure to begin with and he did not want the whole school to find out that he suffers from Amnesia.

Gilbert stood outside the nurse's office, he was annoyed that he had to wait so long.

_"She must be hot" _he thought noticing the over abundance of male patients she kept getting.

He preferred to meet her privately, so he made an appointment to meet with her. He didn't know her name and it she didn't seem to ask many questions about him. Although, unaware why his heart seemed to be beating so quickly.

The last boy exited the nurses office and turned to Gilbert "She said you can come in now" and then he ran off.

Gilbert groaned, he was planning on making a snide comment about how her timing and about how late she was.

He entered the now empty office except for the nurse who had her back turned and closed the door.

"Sorry about that" she said, Gilbert gasped he recognized the voice, could it be.

The nurse turned smiling "I didn't expect so many students-"

She dropped her clipboard "…today…."

"Gilbert…" she whispered "so Ludwig did give you my message?" she said turning to her work blushing a bit.

"What?" said Gilbert Stupidly. He had been flabbergasted when he set eyes on her, she was so beautiful. If he were a student at the school he too would get hurt at every cost to go to her office.

Gilbert just stared blankly with a stupid expression red-faced and all. He couldn't react, he twitched when Eliza put her cool hand against his hot forehead.

She giggled "Do you have a fever?" She asked him, "I guess it slipped his mind, sorry this might be a shock to you"

Gilbert felt overwhelmed like his head was going to pop, completely forgetting why he was there.

"Gil?" she asked taking a step towards him.

Gilbert had a fight or flight experience, he ran out of the nurses room as fast he could.

"Gilbert?" said Eliza "Oh dear…"

Gilbert ran through the school in the middle of lunch and spotted his brother and quickly grabbed him and put him in a half nelson, shocking the two girls that were sitting beside him.

"Why didn't you tell me Eliza was the school nurse!?" he yelled at him.

"I forgot…." Chocked West struggling to break out of his brothers hold.

"You will get in trouble for attacking a student" said Sakura to Gilbert in a rather calm voice.

"He's my brother!" he yelled at the small girl.

Sakura smiled "You're making a fool of yourself in front of the nurse"

"Huh?" said Gilbert turning once more where he saw a fuming Elizabeta behind him.

She violently grabbed him by the ear and pulled him off of West out of the lunch room.

"Ow…Ow! " he kept saying as he dragged him away.

The lunch room was roaring with laughter.

West pressed his palm to his forehead. _"_This is so humiliating" he said.

"I don't know why you're so worried" said Sakura "Feliciana and I are your only friends…and we are okay with it, right?" she asked turning to the girl beside her.

Feliciana smiled and put her arm around West's shoulder "Yes" she laughed. All through out the day West noticed that no matter how hard Feliciana laughed and smiled there was a tone of sadness in her voice.

Sakura noticed too but refrained from speaking about it.

Elizabeta dragged Gilbert by the ear all the way to her office and sat him down on one of the beds.

"You're ridiculous!" she snapped at him. "anyways, since you didn't get my message from Ludwig, why are you here?" she said flustered.

"What message?" he asked bluntly.

"That's not important right now" she turned to him and blushed.

Gilbert chuckled feeling himself get the upper hand a bit "Is the nurse getting a fever?"

Eliza glared and suddenly found herself holding a frying pan. "I'm a busy woman Gil, what do you need."

"Wow you actually called yourself a woman" he said.

_WHAM! _

Her pan collided with his head.

Gilbert held it in pain "Good thing I'm a the nurses office."

He laid down in the bed and eyed her seductively "So" he began "Want to play Doctor?" he laughed.

_WHAM!_

She hit him once more "You're not funny Gil" she stated.

"Oh right…right…" he said once more "You ran off and got married" resentment in his voice.

His words hit Eliza like a thousand bricks.

Gilbert sat up and grabbed her left hand analyzing it.

"But from what I can tell from your left hand it didn't work out so well huh?"

Eliza pulled away from him "So you came to mock me?" she asked

Gilbert shook his head.

"Alright sorry…yeah I wanted advice"

"Eh?" she asked

"About West's Amnesia, his memory's are coming back."


	5. Chapter 5

"Isn't that a good thing?" asked Eliza.

Frustrated, Gilbert shook his head.

"Don't you get it?" he exclaimed "Or did you get amnesia too?"

Eliza thought for a second, then her eyes widened in realization "Oh…" she murmured.

"Yeah" said Gilbert coldly, standing up "That little friend of his Feliciana is making his memory's come back" he growled.

"Why her?" asked Eliza "She's a good girl…she lived with Roderich for a good portion of her childhood, you know when I was still his house keeper" she said.

"Yeah I bet that aristocrat loved seeing you running around in your maid dress" he grumbled.

"There was nothing inappropriate about my dress" snapped Eliza

Gilbert chuckled standing inches away from her, for a second Eliza thought he was going to kiss her.

"Gil?" she blushed, his ruby eyes captivating her. The moment seemed endless in her mind that is until he placed his hands on her breasts.

"I'm talking about these Eliza! That tight little blouse he always had you wear-oof"

She striked him again with his frying pan "We are not kids anymore Gil you can't touch me like you used too." She said.

Gilbert blushed "Don't say it like…that, it makes me look like a pervert. To be fair I didn't even know you were a girl for the longest time"

Eliza sighed "Anyways I didn't come here to talk about old times" he said.

"Is there anyway I can stop his memories from coming back?" he asked her.

She sat down on her desk "You know his memories were bound to come back eventually right? Especially by bringing him here, why did you come back?"

Gilbert sighed "He is almost an adult and our father refuses to be part of his life and it just isn't fair. He thinks our father is dead. What is Ludwig going to feel when he gets his memories back? He is going to be broken and if our father isn't in his life then he will be even more crushed. For the past week I've been trying to get him to come over but to no avail" he said sadly.

Eliza stroked his shoulder and then hugged him "I'm here for you" she told him "and Ludwig"

For the first time in a week he has wanted to cry but always held it back, never allowing himself to show weakness, but having Eliza hold him and his present situation with Ludwig he couldn't help it. He cried and held Eliza tighter.

"We'll get through it. I know we will" she said caressing his head.

Suddenly the door to her office opened.

_"That's funny_" she thought, she was sure she had put up the sign that said she was to not be disturbed.

Both she and Gilbert looked.

"Oh" said the new comer, in a slightly annoyed tone "Sorry to interrupt but-"

"I was just leaving" said Gilbert harshly separating himself from Eliza and running out the door and slamming it, bumping into the man on his way out.

Eliza sighed "So what did you need Roderich?"

"Now, Now, no need for that face how was I supposed to know you had someone in here." He said

"Well…the door was closed" she murmured. _"This is awkward" _she thought blushing, she had no idea that her ex husband was the music teacher at the school. They got along well, like old friends but there was always an air of awkwardness since Roderich had never really gotten over her.

Roderich sighed "Anyways, as to why I'm here, I wanted your opinion on a new peace I've been working on for my class. Do, you mind taking your lunch now?" he asked her "You've always given me the best constructive criticism

Francis had watched Ludwig every chance he got, wondering why he seemed so familiar.

_"It can't all just be in my head. I tend to never forget a face."_ He thought.

He saw Feliciana catch his site and he quickly turned.

_"I've know her my whole life, surely she would know" _he said standing up and heading towards their lunch table.

"Would you like some water West?" asked Feliciana, worried since he had just been chocked by his brother.

"Nein" he answered taking the water she offered him and drinking it. She giggled and Sakura smiled, then her face got serious and she grabbed West's shoulder as if she were holding him down, West and Feliciana were confused at why she was suddenly grabbing him

"Salut" said Francis to Feliciana, West was about to get up and tell him to go away but Sakura's arm was holding him down, he didn't want to force her to let go off him so he remained seated.

_"Oh"_ he thought "_that's why she was doing it" _Realizing that on impulse he would have shoved Francis away.

"Can I speak with you for moment?" he asked her. She looked frightened.

"Don't be so scared I'm not going to do anything." He told her rolling his eyes.

Feliciana still wouldn't answer and turned back to her lunch.

"Hey don't ignore me!" said Francis turning Feliciana over roughly by her shoulder. He was about to pick her up and force her to go with him, West was about to get up and intervene but then Sakura had her hand on his arm which actually stopped him.

"You shouldn't put your hands on a lady" she told him. "She gave you her answer now I think it is best for you to leave"

Francis sneered at the girl, but walked away "Whatever" he said

West was shocked and impressed; he hadn't even felt her leave his side not to mention even release his shoulder.

Feliciana stared at her with the look of admiration she tended to give West. "Wow you're so cool" she told her.

Sakura smiled "Thank you, we should head to class now" and about a few seconds after she had said that the bell that dismisses lunch rung.

West's eyes widened a part of him wondering if she could see the future. No she was just aware of her surroundings and was incredibly observant.

"You know Alfred, you could say thank you for the lunches I've been making you." She heard someone say, unable to help her self she listened.

"Yeah, no offense bro but your lunches taste terrible" said Alfred

"What!? How dare you" snapped the boy "Fine then I'll stop making you lunch"

"No! Come on Arthur!" Cried Alfred "You know my kitchen exploded and fast food tastes terrible when it's reheated."

"That's your fault! What kind of idiot confuses gun powder for-"

Sakura stopped listening; sometimes she heard conversation that she had no intentions of listening too.

They headed to the other class they all shared together, which was business. That day Feliciana went to all the classes she was supposed to go to, feeling sad yet unafraid.

Sakura exited her last class she kept feeling a sadness coming off of Feliciana, and felt that only West could resolve it, it but how?

The halls were empty so she thought it would be okay to let her guard down, as in she did not pay attention as she walked. It wasn't long until she crashed into someone and hit the ground.

"Oww…" she groaned.

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" said a voice she recognized.

"Jones-san?" she said and looked up and saw his smiling face. He grabbed her arm and got her to her feet.

"Yeah?" he said confused "Jones is my last name I don't know what you mean by `san` but go ahead and call me Alfred" he told her.

"Alright" she said and bowed walking away.

"Hey wait!" he called out to her, she turned around and he walked towards her.

"Do you have a black and white cat?" he asked her.

She looked confused but nodded "Yes why do you ask?"

"Tama right!? How is he doing!?" he asked her

_"He's so loud…How does he know about Tama?"_ she thought.

"Yes Tama is doing alright, though she's getting old" she answered him.

Alfred noticed her confused expression "Well it's been years so it's only natural that you don't remember" he smiled

Sakura greatly disliked not knowing.

"Remember what?" she asked him.

He smiled "When I was a total hero to you!" he said and pointed at his chest.

Sakura was still confused, Alfred sighed and smiled.

"When we were kids remember? Your cat was stuck on a tree and I, being a hero got him down for you!"

Sakura's eyes widened "Oh!" she gasped.

She remembered crying under a tree because her cat wouldn't come down, then a small blonde boy yelled _"I'll be your hero!"_ and began to climb the tree. Sakura gasped _"It's dangerous" _she shouted. Despite the cats objections he managed to get the cat, although as he was getting down his foot slipped and he fell. Sakura screamed worried that he might squish her kitty, but her heart fluttered when he turned on his back to take full impact and protect the kitten.'

Sakura bowed to him "I never thanked you. I'm so sorry I forgot"

Alfred laughed and put his hand on her shoulder, his touch didn't make her uncomfortable which was odd

"Don't worry about it! I wasn't sure if it was you either" he smiled down at her.

"It's nice to see you again, see you around!" and he took his leave.

Sakura was left with her face as red as a tomato, she had never met someone like him.

"He was the one who's kitchen exploded" she said to herself "Maybe I could make him a Bento" she giggled. She had never been so bold.

Feliciana laid on her couch and stared at the ceiling deep in thought. She sighed "Time for bed" and went upstairs to her room.

Her mansion was always empty, and it always made her scared and tended to leave hall way lights on just in case she needed to use the bathroom at night. Yes she was very scared of the dark.

She took a shower and brushed her hair, then brushed her teeth. Finally she grabbed her warm pink night gown and went to bed.

She entered her room and stared at it silently; she walked towards her closet and pulled out a box.

Staring at it sadly she opened it.

Inside there where letters and a small amount of pictures of when she was younger, some of the pictures including her older brother.

"I wonder how you are Lovino, we haven't spoken in so long" she said sadly as she looked at a picture of them two with their grandfather. She cried a little, she dug threw her box a bit more ignoring the letters completely. She found more pictures.

The ones she held in her hand, which actually included Francis. Was when she was in kindergarten, in the picture she was on her knees crying, Francis was laughing (he had shoved her) and there was another boy in the picture. It wasn't her brother (since he was the one taking the picture) it was another blonde boy who looked t her worried.

She held the picture tighter causing dents in it.

"You promised" her voice cracked.

She didn't want to break down and cry again so she let the picture fall on the box and she headed for her bed turning off the lights in her room.

"I miss those days…" she whispered to her pillow.

A few hours later Feliciana awoke from a nightmare. She groaned they've been coming more and more often…then she realized she had the dire need to urinate. She turned on the lamp that was on the nightstand and headed for the door. When she stepped into the hall she was consumed by darkness.

She screamed and ran back into her room.

"I left the light on" she said unable to think why it was so dark.

"Oh..." she realized that it must have burned out after all the times she has used it. Times like those she wished she had gotten the room that had the bathroom, but no her brother got it claiming that he being a man needed it more, which never made sense to Feliciana.

"I really need to pee" she said her voice strained, but she was too afraid, normally she would have shouted for here brother (who's room was across from hers, but it was locked at that moment) and would have had him walk her, but she was alone.

"I wonder if West is awake" she murmured and crawled to her phone.

West was awake; he had just finished saying good bye to his brother again. "I promise to be back soon" he told him. West nodded, wondering if he should be making the promise to Eliza instead of him.

As the door closed the phone rang _"At this hour?" _he thought he walked towards it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"W-west?" said Feliciana nervously "Are you awake?" she asked.

"Um…Yes what's the matter?" he asked her

"C-could you come over please? It's….urgent" she said.

"This late?" he asked.

"P-please?" she said.

"What do you need?" he asked

"Umm I'll explain when you get here"

West sighed "Alright…only because I'm dressed and you live close"

He hung up.

"I wonder what she needs that's so important" he said heading out the door.

He reached her mansion.

"How am I supposed to get in?" he asked but when he looked closely he noticed that it wasn't locked.

"Well that's not safe" he said stepping into the property and towards the mansion, and he made sure to remember to scold her when he saw her because her front door was also unlocked, yet it really didn't surprise him.

The mansion was dark "Ummm…Feliciana?" he called out.

How strange, he surely expected someone to greet him. She was clearly rich why weren't there any servants running around?

"Up here!" she said.

West had no choice but to follow the sound of her voice since it was so dark.

He saw a dim light coming from the hallway, and he saw her sitting on the ground while hugging her legs looking as sad as ever.

"Hey…" he said kneeling down beside her "What's the matter?" he asked.

"I'm…scared" she whispered her sad expression not changing.

"Eh…" said West, thinking of all the possible reasons why she could be frightened. Had someone broken into her home? Maybe that's why everything was unlocked, surely that was the reason.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"The light bulb burned out and I need to use the bathroom" she told him.

**A/N:...So feel free to review...It would make me happy...I want to know what you think...:)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

West waited with an annoyed expression on his face.

"I should've just left when she gave me her stupid reason" he sighed.

"But the look on her face…" he mumbled.

The look she had given him was pretty heart breaking; she looked terrorized at the thought of having to walk through that dark hallway on her own. West was not going to judge her if she had some trauma towards it, he understood that part.

He sighed once more not sure how he was supposed to react. He held his head with his hands

"Ow…" he groaned, seeing only glimpses of a flashback that made no sense to him.

"Thank You West, I know it was an annoying request…" mumbled Feliciana as she walked out of the bathroom.

There was dim lighting in the hall due to an open window and a full moon.

"Well…I guess I'll go now" said West turning his back to her but he stopped.

He gasped as he turned to look at Feliciana who was quivering in fear and clutching is arm with strength she didn't even know she had.

"Feliciana?" he asked.

"P-please stay…." She mumbled her head down. "C-can't you stay?"

Honestly West did not mind staying but he felt afraid to do so.

"Listen…" he told her "You need to learn to face your fears"

Even though Feliciana wanted to be able to show West she wasn't afraid her desire for wanting him to stay was far greater.

At this point her eyes were pooling with tears as she pouted "I don't want to be alone…"

West sighed.

"I'll make you some yummy breakfast!" she pleaded "and-and I'll wash your clothes tonight so you can wear them tomorrow!"

West placed his and on her mouth "Calm down." He said "Alright I'll stay" his tone was of defeat.

_"Why is it so hard to tell her no?"_ he thought.

"Veeee! Really!?" she squealed happily, for the first time in months she would not be alone in the mansion. She hugged him and kissed both his cheeks, causing him to blush although he didn't jump nor step away he just accepted them and allowed his face to redden.

"I'll get you some clothes then!" she jumped happily turning on her heel and darting down the hall.

"Hey!" said West "It's dark you're going to-"

_CRASH!_

"….crash" he sighed and began to walk towards her general direction

"I'm alright!" he heard her say happily

West found her in a room that appeared to have been unoccupied for years…the room made him…sad.

"This used to be my grandpa's room" she smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm sure he won't mind if you borrow some of his old clothes." She told him pulling out a sleeping shirt and handing it to him.

"Although I do prefer you sleep in the guest room" she said.

West nodded still looking around the room and followed her out.

Feliciana led him to a different room that looked a lot more comfortable.

"I sleep here sometimes I hope you don't mind." She told him.

West slightly gripped his head hoping Feliciana wouldn't notice.

He felt happy yet sad which infuriated him, who knew it was possible to feel that at the same time?

"Are you okay?" asked Feliciana worried.

"Ja!" he quickly nodded.

She smiled "Thank you again! I'm three doors down if you need anything."

_"I wonder what he would have said if I had asked him to sleep with me?"_ she thought.

Feliciana was giddy she hadn't even realized that she had walked through the dark hall by her self

West sighed once more and dressed himself in the night shirt. _"Her grandfather? I wonder where he is…I wonder why she sleeps here sometimes?"_ he thought getting in the bed.

His mind was full of questions, but eventually he drifted off to sleep.

West was in a small park.

"What am I doing here?" he said looking down at himself and noticed he had a body of a child.

"What the-!?" he said turning himself over.

He heard children playing ahead so he decided to go there hoping to see if he could make sense of the situation.

He looked at the kids playing and they seemed familiar, the girl running around was definitely Feliciana.

As he walked up to her "Hey what's going?" he asked.

Feliciana turned "Who the hell are you? Go away!"

West gasped "Feliciana?"

"Augh! I hate being confused for my sister! My name is Lovino and I'm a boy!" he snapped at him and turned once more.

"Sorry…" West mumbled but Lovino didn't acknowledge him.

West gasped and his eyes were. He sat up "Oh…it was a dream…" he placed his hand over his chest…his heart rate was incredibly fast.

He looked up and saw a pair of brown eyes staring at him.

"Argh!" he screamed and turned on the lamp next him sitting up and looked at the man in front of him.

"Hmm" said the man. "So this is my little Feliciana's new friend…she even lent you my night shirt"

West gasped.

"A-are you…?" he asked "…her grandfather?"

The man smiled "The one and only!"

_"Odd…she made it seem like he was gone forever" _he thought.

"So…what kind of man sleeps in a different room when there's a beautiful young lady right down the hall?" he asked

"What that is your grand daughter!" he exclaimed the man laughed and placed his arm on his shoulders.

"Ah so we have a gentleman then!"

West gulped "Uh…"

"Ah you still feel bad about taking a little bit of advantage of her huh?" he said sympathetically.

"Ah…how-"

"There's little, I don't know my boy" he laughed. "Anyways don't worry I'm not mad about it, you're a good man!" laughing again he said "You've taken good care of you and I must thank you boy it was nice seeing you again, you've grown up a lot" he stretched and yawned now.

"I'll be going now." He stood from the bed and made his way out "Take care of her" he grinned at him and went out the door.

It took West a second to process.

"Seeing me again?" he mumbled lying down on the bed. "I guess I'll ask him tomorrow morning then" he mumbled in his pillow, hoping to finally get some good rest.

He soon felt that familiar feeling that most feel when they close their eyes for a few minutes and then are woken up to find it's actually been hours yet still felt tired.

The clock marked two in the morning, nearly three.

What woke up him up?

He became more alert when he heard Feliciana scream once more. He jumped out of the bed and steadily headed for the door.

_"Oh right…the doors weren't locked could a robber have gotten in?"_ he thought ready to attack.

He walked slowly towards Feliciana's room where she continued to scream in Italian, so he had no idea what she was saying.

He opened the door to her room; thanks to the light from the moon he was able to see there was no robber in her room, she was just having a nightmare.

West sighed and approached her bed deciding to wake her up.

He poked her shoulder, remembering how his previous attempt to waking her up had ended. He blushed.

He leaned by her bed and said "I once killed a man with his mustache and a grape"

Feliciana sat up awake.

"I'm up!" she squeaked. She looked around and took a breath.

"Oh…" she relaxed when she saw West beside her "It was a nightmare…." She mumbled but smiled "Thank you for waking me up"

West nodded "Gute Nacht" and began to head to the door. _"I wonder if her grandpa heard her screaming. I better get out of here before he comes in and thinks I did something to her" _

"Oh West" she turned on her lamp, West noticed she was blushing but wasn't acting embarrassed "Do you think we can sleep together?" she asked him.

"What…?" he asked unable to react was she really asking him to sleep with her?

She smiled innocently awaiting an answer "I don't like sleeping alone"

West was so tired _"Does she even see me as a man?"_ he wondered getting into her bed half aware of what he was doing, all he wanted was to sleep. Feliciana happily made room for him.

"Veee thank you! I promise I won't scream!" she exclaimed happily making herself comfortable next to him. She was so happy.

"Oh the light" she whispered when she noticed West had already fallen asleep.

_"He must have been so tired" _she thought leaning above him._ "He looks so peaceful…so…handsome too…"_

Feliciana really couldn't help it, she leaned in a bit and lightly placed her lips on his.

"Buonanotte, il mio principe"

Finally she turned off the lights and fell asleep comfortably next to him.

Gilbert lied on the steps of a grand mansion which, unlike Feliciana's, was indeed locked and guarded.

He was beginning to doze off when one of the guards approached him.

"Are we really going to go through this again Mr. Beilschmidt? You can come in…" mumbled the guard.

Gilbert snickered "I told you I am not going in until my father comes and gets me himself"

The guard sighed and moved away from the gate revealing a man with long blonde hair behind him.

"Stubborn as ever I see. Come in now its freezing." said the man with the long hair opening the gate for Gilbert.

"About time old man" said Gilbert unable to contain his grin.

"I can't believe you slept outside the mansion for a week when you could've just come in" said the man.

"I can't believe you actually let me sleep outside the mansion for a week" snapped Gilbert following his father inside.

It was the man's turn to grin. "You loved being outside when you were a kid. You spent so many nights with that Hedervary girl and you didn't even make an honest woman out of her" he shook his head.

"You're not funny old man." Grumbled Gilbert, his father always liked teasing him, especially when it came to Elizabeta, he knew that was his weak point.

They sat in a living room in silence.

_"Now how am I going to bring this up?"_ thought Gilbert.

"Gil, I know why you're here, but it's really late and this old bag of bones wants to go to bed" he stated getting up from the couch and down the hall.

Gilbert cut him off glowering at his father.

"Don't disrespect me boy" growled the father.

"Promise." said Gilbert.

"Promise me that we will talk about Ludwig in the morning."

His father sighed but nodded "Fine…I guess it's time I help you mop up this mess"

"That mess is your son" mumbled Gilbert letting his father pass.

The old man just shrugged off Gilberts words and continued walking.

"Ja…Ja…" he told him "Gute Nacht, just head up to your old room to sleep"

"Thanks" said Gilbert walking down the hall as well. He rolled his eyes "Honest women out of Eliza? What the heck does he mean?"

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I got kidnapped by the homework monster, then the work monster, then the school monster, then the sleep monster...please review it'll put a smile on my face.**


	7. Chapter 7

_"In your country what do people do when you like them?"_

_"Um….kiss…I think"_

_"… kiss I see… I've liked you for a very long time."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes really, I wouldn't lie to you"_

_"Yay that's happy!"_

_"Hm...Well I'm off, be careful. When this war finally ends I promise to come and see you again."_

_"Okay then I'll miss you! I'll be waiting! I'll make you lots of treats for when you get back!"_

West groaned sitting up from the bed, what time was it?

He looked around the room "I wound up sleeping here?" he looked next to him expecting to see Feliciana asleep but she wasn't there.

"Someone woke up before me?" he grumbled yet somehow sounded astonished. "Out of everyone it could have been it had to be this girl…."

West sighed acknowledging that he had had a rough evening, those dreams were odd and then he was woken up by her grandfather.

He gulped.

_"Her grandfather!"_ he thought apprehensively jumping out of her bed.

_"What's he going to think!? I know he suggested it but I'm sure he was only joking!"_

Approaching the door he peeked outward _"Coast is clear"_ he thought stepping out.

He heard noises down stairs and decided to check it out, he made it down stairs and following the noises he wound up in a large kitchen and a dining hall where he saw Sakura.

"What's going on?" he asked, mostly to himself but Feliciana turned hearing his question.

"Hello good morning!" she said happily "I'm glad you're awake sleepy head, I hope you don't mind I invited Sakura over for breakfast."

Sakura waved and smiled sweetly "Ohayo" she said happily.

"Good morning…" he mumbled backing up; he was embarrassed that he was only wearing a night shirt and his boxers.

"I washed your clothes; I left them in my room you can go ahead and get dressed."

"Ja…" he said shyly leaving the kitchen.

Feliciana laughed "Breakfast is ready" she served Sakura

"Thank you so much for inviting me over." said Sakura.

Feliciana's eyes drifted to the wrapped bento's that were next to Sakura.

"Hey what are those?" asked Feliciana.

Sakura blushed "Ah...just my lunch box"

"Really? But it seems like a lot of food" she said, setting a plate for West and herself.

"Y-yes, I accidently made a bit of extra food this morning…and I decided I may as well pack it and give it to Alfred-san since his kitchen exploded." Mumbled Sakura, Feliciana giggled. "Your secret is safe with me ragazza"

Sakura sighed and blushed "It's not like that…he saved my kitty a long time ago…and I want to thank him…"

As West walked up the stairs, he heard the Feliciana giggling, he blushed

_"My head hurts so much today, I really don't want to go to school…" _he thought.

When he reached her room he quickly took of the nightshirt then thought about Feliciana's grandfather.

_"Why haven't I seen him?"_ he thought, he ceased getting dressed and decided to take a peak in the room next to hers, which to his understanding was her grandfathers room, using the night shirt as an excuse to see him.

He knocked and the door opened.

"Hello?" he said entering the room.

He looked around and it was empty.

"Weird…" he said his heart sinking a bit. The room looked untouched since Feliciana had entered.

Downstairs, Sakura had finished her food normally she would have waited for West to join them but she didn't want to be late for school Feliciana understood and insisted she eat.

"I really don't care about being late to school" she told her as Sakura exited her mansion.

"Thank you very much" she bowed.

"Good Luck with Alfred" said Feliciana "West and I will see you at school, okay?"

Sakura nodded and left.

Feliciana looked up in the direction of the stair case.

"I wonder what is taking him so long?" she wondered heading up the stairs.

"The bed looks like it hasn't been slept in…maybe he slept in another room…" said West analyzing the bed.

"West?"

He turned and met Feliciana's worried gaze "What do you mean `slept in another room` who do you mean?" she asked.

"Your grandfather." He told her.

Feliciana looked at him as if he were crazy. "What...? He's been dead for years" she told him.

West went pale.

_"WHAT!?" _ he yelled on the inside.

"You're not looking so good? Are you okay?" she said worried.

"H-he…visited me…" he mumbled "A ghost?" he said to himself.

"Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?" she asked him.

He relaxed "Yes…" he breathed "A dream…I hadn't thought of that"

Feliciana smiled taking the night shirt from him and folding it "You should probably finish getting dressed" she told him "Or we'll be late for school" she giggled as she looked at him, kind of happy to see him shirtless "Could you not find where I left your clothes?"

She grabbed his wrist and dragged him to her room

"Hey-I don't need your help" he struggled snatching his wrist free from her grasp.

She acted like it hadn't happened since they had made it to her room and she grabbed the neatly folded clothes that were on top of the dresser.

"Here" she told him handing him the clothes.

West's headache was getting worse, he wobbled a bit and lost his balance falling, Feliciana cushioning is fall. She hit the floor rather hard, his weight crushing her. As they fell they landed on the box that Feliciana had opened the previous night breaking the cardboard box causing its contents to spill all over the floor.

West's and Feliciana's eyes were wide with shock as they stared at each other and their hearts beat rapidly and in sync.

Their lips finally parted, Feliciana's face slowly became red. That kiss was an accident and this time West was conscious.

West pushed himself up but stopped leaving him in a sort of plank position above Feliciana as his attention was drawn to the spilled contents that came from the box.

He saw an opened letter and saw his signature at the bottom.

_"Love Ludwig"_

Could it be a coincidence that Feliciana had a several letters that had his signature on it?

His eyes drifted to some of the pictures. He felt faint when he saw the man that had visited him last night in one of the pictures, her grandfather. Since West felt the touch of her lips his flash backs were coming back all at once! They were making sense!

He saw a picture, this picture included a small blonde boy that after a moment he recognized…as himself.

His eyes went to Feliciana once more.

It was his Feliciana! He promised to come back for her because he loved her so much!

He loves her! For a few seconds West was the happiest man alive all he wanted was to kiss her, kiss her until he asked him to stop.

"I promised…" he mumbled lowering himself onto Feliciana.

She blushed and freaked out a bit "W-west? Wh-what a-are you d-doing!?"

"I…I never told you my real name…." their lips were inches apart now.

"…It's…Ludwig" he told her, their lips were barely touching now but Feliciana was in too much shock to realize.

The seconds of happiness were over.

Ludwig twitched and every single one of his missing memories came flooding back to him.

Every single nightmare he had ever had was a reality.

All those flash backs connected and they were no longer flashbacks they were full fledge memory's.

He sat up, and tears over flowed his eyes remembering the tragedy he had suffered…the tragedy he caused.

Gilbert tapped his foot impatiently, as he watched his father take a sip of tea, slightly enjoying the impatience he was getting from his son.

Gilbert sighed loudly "Stop messing with me! You don't even drink tea! You drink beer!"

His father cleared his throat "It's for my health boy, I don't want to die just yet since it seems I have no heir to the business. Unless you've changed your mind Gilbert." He told him.

Gilbert chuckled "Unless you want the company to crash to bankruptcy…anyways you know I'd just give it to Ludwig who is by far more suitable for the position than me. He graduates this year you know, nearly an adult Ja!"

His father groaned and set his tea down, his son continued to talk about Ludwig.

"I can't help but notice that you don't have any pictures of him, which is odd because I sent you a lot of them."

The old man sighed "You really don't give up do you?"

Gilbert grinned "The awesome me never does!"

"You gave up on Eliza" chuckled the old man.

"That was uncalled for! We are talking about my brother!" snapped Gilbert.

He shrugged "I don't understand why you stuck with him for so long, if you ask me that bastard has ruined your life the most: You lost the school, you lost the friends, and you lost the girl I heard she got married did you know?"

"Yes, but it didn't last" grumbled Gilbert, annoyed that his father kept dancing around the subject "and quit calling him a bastard, if he is one then I'm one. You and Mutter were married."

"Is that what that means?" he laughed.

"Vatter…" said Gilbert sadly "He is regaining his memories, and he is sure to remember you. Now I am asking you to please come and talk to him"

The man's eyes widened, and then became very serious.

"I promised your mother that I would never see that boy…"

"Ja well…I'm sure if Mutter were alive then she would tell you to go see him! You made that promise without her consent. How? Because she was dead when you made it!"

The man stood up angrily "Shut Up! Don't you dare speak about your Mother like that!"

Gilbert realized that he may have been too forward with his words but he was becoming frustrated his father.

His father exited the room, Gilbert stood up "Hey-! We are not done talking about Ludwig!"

His father ignored him and continued to walk.

"I don't want that boy in my life…" he mumbled. "Let's save this discussion for another day…Go home Gilbert and come back another day…understand that this is a sore subject for me"

"Oh ja?" said Gilbert sarcastically

"Understand Gilbert…come back tomorrow and I`ll meet you okay?"

Gilbert sighed taking his hollow victory; this was the farthest he had ever gotten. He stood up exiting the mansion but he halted at the door frames.

"He's the spitting image of you. I'll see you tomorrow" and so he left.

He sighed as he walked down the street "It looks like we are finally getting somewhere with this….but how do I explain to Ludwig that I've been lying to him for years…." He rubbed his face with his hands "It was for his own good. He has to understand that."

Back in the mansion, Gilbert and Ludwig's father stood in a darkened room staring of a picture of himself and his family. Everyone was in the picture including Ludwig who was only a baby. They all had smiles those were the good days the days before he so foolishly took his family to Germany.

They were a respected German family, the father not only being a successful business owner he was also a military general. He thought his family would be safe so he took them with him, thinking that the war would never reach them.

"I'm so sorry…" he spoke to the picture "I'm too ashamed to see him…what...what should I do…?"

He decided to go to sleep. Sure that the answer would come to him in a dream hoping to receive a visit from him late wife. In a dream it should be possible.

**A/N: It occurred to me that I should clarify who Sakura is, she is female Japan. I love her character so much…also Ohayo is good morning in Japanese. Ragazza means girl in Italian. Mutter is mother in German and Vatter is father in German but correct me if I'm wrong so I may fix it. Thanks for reading, I cut this chapter in half so…that means the next chapter is half way written…AND THE TRUTH IS FINALLY REVEALED! We find out what happened to Ludwig and his family and how he got amnesia.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ludwig let his tears hit the ground, Feliciana just sat in front of him with her mouth open and stared at him.

"Ludwig…?" she said her voice barely audible.

"You can't be my Ludwig…" she gasped beginning to cry "he's dead…his father told me he died!"

Ludwig gasped and looked at her "My…father…" he murmured.

"Gilbert lied….he didn't die…" he breathed pressing his hand to his forehead.

Feliciana reached for him "How are you alive? Your house was attacked…and you and your mother were killed…." She was crying at this point.

Ludwig felt his heart shatter

"No…" he was barely able to talk at this point "O-only my mother died…"

He clutched his head at the painful memory. "S-she died…" he sobbed "I-it was my…fault…"

Feliciana quickly held him tight in her arms and too her surprise he didn't reject her embrace.

He cried and held her as well.

Her face was flustered "_This…is my Ludwig…how…am I suppose to react…"_ she thought holding him so hard as if she were to let him go he`d vanish from her life once more. She tried to think of something to say to him.

"L-ludwig…" she said quietly to him when she felt him relax.

"Ja…?" he said still holding her.

"I…I never stopped loving you…" she said shyly. It was true, even though she was beginning to feel a bit of attraction to "West" she always held Ludwig in a special place in her heart, and she was shocked that they had turned out to be the same person.

Her words were just an ember of happiness in his dark life, if his situation wasn't so tragic he would return her love. He did love her but his grief was far greater.

How would he approach his brother? He was so angry that he had lied to him!

Now he knew that his father lived and he knew that he was so brutally rejected by him…he couldn't blame him though after what he caused.

Then there was Feliciana, the light of his life. He missed her so much while he was in Germany, he didn't want to go and he disagreed with the awful war but his goodbye to his love was made.

How could he face her?

How could he face anything…?

Everything just hurt too much.

Despite the security he was feeling from Feliciana's embrace he made her let him go, not wanting to drag her along with his current situation (meaning he had too much baggage).

"Ludwig…" she murmured looking straight into his eyes.

Ludwig gulped acknowledging it was going to be a lot harder to say goodbye to her this time.

He caressed her face unable to contain his urge to do so; she closed her eyes and smiled fresh tears streaming her face.

"I'm s-sorry" she croaked "I just can't believe your back…that you`re right in front of me…I'm dreading that I am going to wake up from this dream"

Ludwig dropped his hand from her face and Feliciana looked up at him with surprise as he stood up to finish getting dressed his back turned to her "This is a nightmare."

Feliciana gasped, he was leaving again!

She quickly got to her feet and hugged him from behind "D-don't l-leave m-me ag-again!" she sobbed and sniffled on his bare back.

Ludwig glanced at her with a worried expression but then decided that it was for her own good, being with him was going to bring her nothing but misery.

Trying not to be rough he shook her off of him but she still fell with a thud. "I'm sorry." He said sternly, putting on his shirt. "I don't need you…" he murmured while thinking the opposite, since she relaxed him so much he frightened that he might take advantage of it. Feliciana wouldn't have minded though unfortunately Ludwig didn't know that.

"…please…" she said, her pleading tone nearly convincing him to just hug and kiss her. The thing that stopped him was the thought of his brother. He couldn't bring himself to forgive him for lying and keeping him away.

"You need to grow up" he told her and left her sobbing in her room.

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME!? I WAITED FOR YOU!" She screamed as loud as she could, Ludwig heard her and his heart felt like a brick in his chest.

Outside the mansion he sighed "I love you…this is why I'm doing this…I'm so sorry"

Forgetting about school he ran straight home to wait for his brother to return, annoyed that he had never bothered to ask where he went every week, he just assumed he was working or something. His adrenaline ran out as he reached his doorstep.

And he was shocked to find out that his brother Gilbert was asleep on his bed.

Once again it had begun to rain.

_Feliciana_

Feliciana sat on her bed and hugged her legs "I…lost him again" she sobbed rubbing her eyes, forgetting about school as well.

She lied back on her bed and just thought about her past with Ludwig until she fell asleep.

She had met Ludwig a week before they had even started school together. His father and her grandfather had been business partners and close friends, so it was only natural for them to have met.

Even back then she was bullied by everyone even her brother but Ludwig tried protecting her which resulted in her getting hurt much more. At first Feliciana was frightened by him but a part of her sensed that he just wanted to be near her.

_Memory…_

"Ludwig!" called an older gentleman with long blonde hair. He groaned "I hope Gilbert isn't being a bad influence on him. Where is he?"

He felt two arms circle around his torso, he turned to see his loving wife "Now, now" she cooed kissing his cheek "Lets not blame Gilbert for everything-he's going through a rebellious stage right now"

"He is probably off chasing after that Hedervary child again" he sighed.

"Is that why he isn't coming?" asked the woman.

The man shrugged"I don't know, but he's been chasing after the Hedervary girl ever since she started wearing a dress" he sighed. "Not for the reason I would think though"

The woman laughed "He wants her to go hunting with him and ditch the dress"

Groaning the father said "Definitely not what I had in mind when I think of asking a woman to `ditch the dress`"

His wife kissed him "Maybe you should be more like Gilbert and smile more-you're always so grouchy looking" she squished his cheek "Ludwig is starting to pick up on that" she kissed him once more.

"You always stress yourself out so much honey-oh look there's Ludwig"

Her husband turned to see his youngest son approaching his parents hiding something behind his back unable to hide the blush on his face.

"Sorry Vati" he said.

"What do you have behind your back there?" asked the Silvery haired woman

His red faced deepened "N-nothing" he stammered.

"Now Ludwig that better not be some sort of bug that you found to scare poor Feliciana" she said her brown eyes scanning him. "She already has a broken arm from our last visit, I'm shocked that he is letting us take you"

"It wasn't me! It was Francis!" he yelled defensively.

"Don't raise your voice at your Mutter" said his Father sternly and proceeded to turn him around to see what was behind him.

He held a bunch of small flowers that he had picked from the garden.

"Ludwig why do you have flowers?" asked the mother.

"I-I wanted to apologize to Feliciana…and ask her to marry me…" he mumbled.

The woman smiled at how adorable he was.

The man on the other hand was shocked "Proposing at such a young age, you're only nine years old!" he then laughed

Ludwig was as red a tomato at this point.

"Alright let's get going" she giggled putting a coat.

At that moment Gilbert walked in with a defeated look on his face and threw himself on the couch.

"So rude" sighed his father.

"What happened Gilbert? I thought you were going hunting with Eliza?" asked his mother.

"She said no again mutti…." He sighed "She has a job as a maid now to pay for school"

"Good for her! Earning her way!" exclaimed the older German.

Gilbert sat up "Ja? Well she's running around wearing around a tight little outfit! Not to mention she works for that Damn Roderich now!" he let himself fall once more.

"Be more respectful towards the Edelstein family" he grumbled at his oldest son "We don't want to get on their bad side. It was kind of them to let Eliza work for them when they could have an experienced maid instead."

Gilbert groaned and hugged a pillow "She's changed so much…" he mumbled

His father spoke "Maybe you should change as well, you need to grow up already"

"_Ignatius!" _ his wife hissed at him

"What?" he said defensively "He is sixteen years old now and needs to be more responsible, he needs to stop goofing off!"

The words stung Gilbert, his father always made him feel useless. Gilbert sighed and walked up to his room. Not speaking another word to his father.

"Ignatius, don't you think that was a little harsh?" said his wife.

"He needs to man up…lets get going we are late."

The woman looked up in the direction of the stairway and yelled "GILBERT! YOU ARE AWESOME AND ELIZA KNOWS IT!"

Gilbert lied on his bed and smiled "Thank you mutti, I love you too…" he murmured after a minute he sat up "Yup! I am awesome!" he laughed "I'll make Eliza accept it."

He turned to his chirping bird next to him "The awesome me never gives up!" he got up and ran out the back door planning on sneaking over to Roderich's mansion.

Both Ludwig and his father stared at her with their mouth hanging but she simply smiled happily and went through the door.

"I love that woman…" sighed Ignatius unable to contain his laugh.

"What was that honey?" she said peeking in through the mansion door with a grin on her face.

Ignatius ran up to her, picked her up and kissed her as they spun "I said `I love you`" he told her.

Ludwig stared quietly; his mother was the only person in the world that could make his father act like that.

After they had made the travel distance they had arrived to their destination, as they were walking towards the mansion turned to Ludwig "Alright you behave" she said kindly while kissing his forehead "your father has a little business meeting with Mr. Vargas so it may take a while."

"Are they going to talk about the war?" asked Ludwig.

The woman simply smiled "Ja, we are going to go to Germany in a few days but don't worry we'll be safe we'll be far from the battlefield."

The boy sighed, he would miss Feliciana.

"Don't worry" said the woman aware of what was bothering her son "You'll be back for her in no time"

Ludwig nodded and hugged his mother "I love you mutti" he whispered.

Back to what Gilbert was up too he had successfully entered the mansion without detection.

"_Nothing can stop the awesome me!" _he thought arrogantly.

He spotted Eliza sweeping up some leaves in the garden she was really close to the outskirts of the forest, all the Edelstein family had to border it was a wall with an opening.

This was his second attempt that day too see Eliza, the first time he asked her to go hunting with him but this time he had something else in mind.

He quietly approached her from behind, disappointed that she hadn't sensed him approaching her.

"_Ah how disappointing"_ he thought.

"Well it looks like I'm done here" said Eliza happy to see her hard work.

She felt two arms wrap around her torso one hand landing on her breast, (although that one was an accident) being pulled towards another body. Despite being out of practice on fighting she was still able to reposition her self and the person behind her and force them to the ground.

"Owww…." Groaned Gilbert, although he was slightly happy that she still had some fight in her.

"Gil?" she said grabbing his wrist to help him stand up although he just retaliated and with the help of his foot he was able to through her on the ground next to him.

He sat up and grinned at her "What're you going to do about that Eliza?" he mocked.

Eliza growled and was about to beat him to a pulp but then took a breath and composed herself.

She sighed and stood up shaking the flakes of dirt off of her dress.

"Sorry" she said picking up her broom and leaning it against the wall of the house. Then she picked up the bag of leaves and headed towards the trail of the forest where the dumpster was.

Gilbert was too busy watching her breasts, not because he liked them (okay well maybe a little) but because he had accidently left a hand print on her apron. He snickered and stood up to follow her, he caught up with her while they were on the trail.

"So have you noticed?" he asked while smiling.

"Noticed what?" she sighed.

"That hand print" he chuckled "on your blouse"

Eliza threw the garbage in the dumpster and looked down at her chest. She blushed and this time she punched in the chest.

He wasn't expecting that.

"You PERV!" she screamed.

"Hey-that was an accident" coughed Gilbert steadying himself.

Still Eliza continued to throw her fists at him "I've tolerated you long enough!" she yelled "Now that I'm away from the mansion I don't have to be a lady!" her foot hit his stomach.

"oof!" he said he really wasn't expecting her to fight back so brutally but he couldn't help but feel a tad bit happy and even though she tried to hide it Eliza was actually having fun no matter how much she wanted to deny it.

Gilbert began dodging her punches and kicks "I said I touched it on accident!"

"Now it's all dirty! What am I going to tell Roderich!?" she threw one more kick but this time Gilbert caught her ankle, Eliza gasped and he smirked, raising her leg up higher so he could see her underwear.

"Even wearing women's underwear now, you really shouldn't wear a dress while throwing such high kicks" he told her.

Eliza blushed "L-let g-go…" she stammered.

He raised her leg higher, it was beginning to hurt "Gilbert!" she snapped "What are you doing!?

Gilbert laughed and pushed her leg forward causing her hit the ground she glared at him ready to hit him once more.

"Just having fun" he told her "take off your apron and throw it on the dirt, it'll hide my hand print tell him you fell"

Eliza frowned at his good idea and did exactly that "So…" she said dirtying her apron "Why did you come back? I told you this morning that I didn't want to go hunting anymore"

Gilbert sighed "I thought it'd be a fun good bye for us"

Eliza turned to look at him "What?" she asked.

"Germany needs the awesome me!" he exclaimed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this Gil…but I'll miss you…when will you be back?" she sighed putting her apron back on.

Gilbert shrugged "I don't know, maybe a few months or year, honestly we are not doing anything just a battle that we wont even be close too"

"Oh…I guess your father just wants his family close…" she mumbled fighting back tears, unsure why she felt like crying at all it was Gilbert after all and he'd be back, right?

"Yeah but I don't know why he wants me along. I'm a nobody in his eyes" he chuckled "I can't even get you to go hunting with me!" he exclaimed.

"I'm still Eliza…" she said but then mumbled "minus the hunting….and the fighting…"

Gilbert let out a laugh and looked at her "Ja same old Eliza…"

"It was time for a change" she said her face reddening

"You sound like my father…anyways I just came to say good bye" he said turning on his heel.

"Liar" said Eliza sternly. Gilbert stopped on his tracks but didn't turn around.

"If I hadn't flipped you…what would you have continued doing?" she asked his back.

Gilbert gulped and took a breath.

"Gil?" insisted Eliza approaching him.

Gilbert quickly spun on his heel and ran towards Elizabeta taking her to the ground, the soft grass breaking her fall and his soft lips silencing any protests she would have given them.

They were in a very private area of the forest that was near the road where the dumpster was, but Eliza liked taking the secret trail that only she and Gilbert knew about. Safe to say they would not be disturbed.

Part of the reason why Gilbert kept Eliza on the ground with his lips forced on hers for so long was because he was scared to death over when she was going to do to him once their lips parted so he may as well enjoy it while it lasted. He did feel her struggle against his grip but he ignored it, there was no way she could throw him off of her, being out of practice. Despite the force he was using to hold her wrists on the ground his kisses were gentle and slow. It was nice; Eliza stopped struggling under Gilbert and just let him kiss her. Once he felt her relax released her wrists and wrapped his arms around her still body, one hand holding her head.

Gilbert became worried over how none responsive Eliza was being and decided to open his eyes.

"Hey…" he whispered to her.

Their torsos' were pressed against each other; Gilbert could feel Eliza's heart beating.

Eliza batted her eyes and looked at him, unable to hide her blush. "Yeah?" she asked.

Gilbert sat up bringing Eliza up with him, sitting her on his lap.

"You kissed me back at one point…" he told her nervously.

Eliza wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded "I did my best since I've never done it before"

"I didn't think you would" he said stroking his hair.

"Well…it's just that…I really like you Gilbert…" she told him "and…I wanted you to start seeing me as a woman instead of a little kid who thought herself a male."

Gilbert gulped and blushed unaware of what to say. "Is that why you changed? So I'd see you like a woman?"

"Part of the reason yes." She pressed her forehead against his "I want to be with you" she said gently "You're my knight"

Gilbert was at a loss for words, which was weird for him. He admitted to himself that despite liking Eliza far longer than before she was wearing a dress, he caught himself thinking more erotic thoughts when she dressed in more fitting clothes.

"Wow I never thought I'd be able to shut you up" she giggled.

Gilbert groaned "Don't get used to it."

Eliza caressed his face and their lips found each other once more.

"Why does this have to happen…when you're moving to Germany…" she said sadly.

"I will visit; Ludwig is absolutely head over heels over the Grand daughter of Mr. Vargas, so I'm sure he will insist on coming."

"She's moving in with Roderich…" mumbled Eliza "Her grandfather is going to Germany too, so for the time being she'll be here. Poor girl though she doesn't want to get separated from her brother."

Gilbert grinned "All I heard was that she'll be here and that I don't have to sneak off to go see you" he kissed her once more and more passionately. "I won't see you for a while though." He told her sadly while looking at her.

Eliza nodded, she could tell that Gilbert was feeling awkward about something, and she grinned when she figured it out.

Gilbert gasped but before he could say anything Eliza had pulled him on top if him and kissed him once more while unbuttoning his shirt with her hands.

"W-what?" said Gilbert nervously.

"I'm just making sure you don't forget me" smiled Eliza removing her apron. She looked over at Gilbert who just sat there with his mouth open and his shirt unbuttoned.

"Hmm…aren't you going to touch me?" asked Eliza.

Gilbert looked up at her and grinned "Are you sure you want me to do that? I wont be gentle." He told her.

Eliza smirked and placed his hands on her breasts "Good, I like things rough" and so Gilbert pounced on her and unbuttoned her shirt in record time.

Through out that year, Gilbert was allowed to take care of Ludwig when they visited Roderichs mansion, Gilbert was given the responsibility to look after the business during his visits and Roderich agreed to babysit his little brother, who was happier that way being able to follow Feliciana around and paint.

After Gilbert was done with his responsibilities he always went straight to find Eliza, who was always conveniently sweeping the back garden, and he always caught her when she was taking out the trash.

As they lied naked on the grass catching their breaths after finishing, Gilbert turned to her with a smile.

"I have some good news" he told her. "It looks like the war is finally ending and we'll be moving back here in a week."

Eliza smiled and kissed him happily "I look forward to it!" she exclaimed.

Gilbert chuckled but then stopped "Hey Roderich has been respecting you right?" he asked.

Eliza nodded "Yes, he invites me to listen to him play once in a while. I don't mind though listening to him play is a big perk."

"Hmm…" said Gilbert

"There's no need to be jealous" she assured him.

"Ja, I trust you. It's him I don't trust."

Eliza giggled "I like you all jealous" and pulled him into a kiss. "Come back to me soon okay?"

Gilbert nodded forgetting that Eliza only had eyes for him and had nothing to worry about.

_In Germany…_

The week when the Beilschmidt family was supposed to return, their house was attacked.

The attackers knew that General Beilschmidt was on his way to his family after they had won the deciding battle.

The enemy decided to make one final attack and hopefully kill the General in the process.

It happened all in the blink of an eye.

The Beilschmidt family was packing and the mother waited in the living room for her sons to come with their suitcases. When the windows blew in and fire burned all around her, the woman heard the enemy approaching, without screaming she ran up the stairs to go get her sons and hopefully evacuate them to safety.

"Mutti! What's going on!?" asked Ludwig.

"Shh….Come with me Ludwig…Where's your brother?" she whispered to him.

"MUTTI! THERES A MAN!" cried Ludwig pointing behind her. The woman gasped and turned to look at the man pointing the gun at her son. She quickly stood in front of her son to take the impact.

The man was about to shoot when he raised his eye brows "Aren't there three-"then he hit the ground revealing an angry Gilbert behind him.

"Yes, there is" he growled at the fallen soldier picking up his gun. "Let's go" he told his mother and brother. Ludwig was so frightened he could barely move, and he had never seem his so serious and scary looking.

"COME ON LUDWIG!" yelled Gilbert loudly throwing him on his back and running out the room while being followed by their mother.

They stopped on the hallway and listened to the soldiers going up the stairs.

"Damn it…" whispered Gilbert, him being the one leading. "Where's Vatti when you need him?" he growled telling his family to walk backwards cautiously.

"Mutter!" said Gilbert quickly taking Ludwig off of his shoulders and making him walk towards their mother. "Take him to my room and climb out the window!" he told them while readying the gun…but then he sighed.

"I love you Mutti." He said and handed her his weapon,

"Gilbert…" cried his mother shaking her head.

"Stay safe" he said hugging them "Don't worry the awesome me has another plan-NOW GO!" he said.

Ludwig and his mother did as Gilbert suggested.

Gilbert hid in the corner of the hall way with a smirk, his experience of hunting with Eliza coming to his aid.

He smirked as the enemy approached and perfectly timed when he jumped on them, knocking one out with his hand and taking his gun.

"You can't be the son of a general and not know how to hold your own in battle!" he yelled when he noticed their shocked faces.

He ran incredibly fast down the stairs but stopped when he noticed the fire "Damn!" he said angrily as he noticed there was now way to go out.

He turned to look at his pursuers and readied the gun in his hand, coughing a bit.

"I love you Eliza…" he coughed as he ran back up the stairs to meet the two soldiers that were tailing him.

He chuckled "I'm really being underestimated here!" he yelled at the two soldiers. It wasn't long before two bodies toppled down the stairs and on to the fire.

"Now…where did the rest of you go?" he coughed as he realized the fire was rising.

He decided to go to his room and exit out his window, but right as he turned another soldier appeared grabbing Gilbert, stopping him from going any further.

Gilbert grabbed his gun and hit him in the head with it, which would normally knock somebody down, but not this soldier.

"Ah, so you're actually putting up a fight *cough* this should be fun" and he darted towards him.

Ludwig and his mother were managed to escape through Gilbert's window, but naturally they were pursued. The woman proved herself worthy of the weapon she held, although she didn't shoot to kill.

She aimed at their wrists whenever the angles were convenient. Most of the soldiers were chasing after the mother and Ludwig, assuming that Gilbert would burn with the rest of the house, only leaving three soldiers behind to make sure the deed was done.

The worst mistake the soldiers made was to under estimate the Beilschmidt family.

Ignatius was on his way to the house that held his family, he was happy to finally be going home but heart broken over losing his dear friend and business partner to this war.

"Romulus…" he sighed unable to believe that his friend was gone forever "…I told you were getting old…why did you join me in battle?"

He brushed away a tear. "I'll remember you old friend, how will I tell Ludwig, he admired you so much"

He looked up and saw smoke coming from the direction of his house.

He gasped and darted in the direction of his house.

"How did they know where my family was?" he breathed "They were so well hidden!"

Finally, Ludwig and his mother seemed to have reached a safe point.

"Gilbert" sobbed Ludwig feeling useless.

His mother hugged him and kissed his head.

"_There weren't that many" _she thought "_They must be a small group assigned to wipe us out"_

Her thoughts where correct, after Ignatius had won the deciding battle for victory, the enemy general had chosen a few soldiers to attack Ignatius family, just to hurt him. Although how did he know where their house was?

As he was running to the trail towards his house, he saw retreating soldiers it made him feel better that they were wounded.

He saw smoke coming out of his house. Where was his family!? Right as he was thinking about them Gilbert crashed through a weakened wall in the house while wrestling with a soldier. With his fist covered in soot he gave the soldier one good punch in the face the soldier stopped moving.

Gilbert coughed up all the smoke he had breathed in, but relaxed.

Ignatius ran up to his son too worried to be proud of him "Gilbert! What happened! Where's everyone else!?"

He coughed a bit more but still managed to grin and pointed behind him.

"Looks like we did it." He said getting up with a struggle.

His mother and brother were emerging from the forest.

Ignatius spared no time in running towards his family.

Gilbert just frowned at his father "Good job Gilbert" he said "Oh ja no problem Vati" walking with a struggle.

As he was making his way towards his family, he heard the people from the town approach their land. Finally they were safe.

Ludwig left his mothers side and went to approach his brother.

Gilbert yelled back "Stay back it's dangerous!"

"But you're hurt!" answered Ludwig running.

Only the mother watched the supposedly unconscious soldier that Gilbert had defeated stretch his arm towards a near by gun.

It all seemed so slow in her mind. Unaware of what she was doing she escaped from the arms of her loving husband and sprinted towards Ludwig.

Ignatius soon realized what was going on and yelled "BOYS GET DOWN NOW!" Gilbert soon hit the ground doing as he was told but Ludwig just stayed there frozen as he stared at the man that was soon to shoot a bullet through his skull, mostly because he recognized him.

He heard the gun shoot and saw the bullet approach him he couldn't close his eyes!

Blood splattered his face as he watched the bullet go though his mother. She had shielded him.

"M-mutti…" sobbed Ludwig shacking his mothers unmoving body.

Gilbert was quick to stand and disarm the man possibly breaking his arm in the process.

Ignatius ran up to Ludwig and his wife, he shoved Ludwig to the floor "WHY DIDN"T YOU THROW YOURSELF ON THE GROUND LIKE YOUR BROTHER!? HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING!?" he yelled fiercely at his youngest son tears streaming his face. He knelt down and hugged his wife's corpse and cried.

"How did they know…" he sobbed "Where my family was…you were safe?"

Ludwig's eyes were wide with shock not sure of how much more he could take.

"I-it w-was m-me…" he said frightened.

Ignatius stopped sobbing and looked at his youngest son in disbelief. "What?" he said venom dripping from his voice.

"Tha-That man…he was at the market…and I accidently told him my real name…"

Ignatius slapped him across the face as hard as he could landing Ludwig in the ground.

"It's your FAULT!" he yelled.

It was all too much for Ludwig`s brain to handle, so it shut down on him thus when he awoke again his memory of everything and everyone had vanished. The trauma of witnessing his mother die for him, having her blood splatter his face, and the blame his father had given him was all too much.

"Vatter!" shouted Gilbert making sure that the fallen soldier was unarmed and he ran towards his father fighting back tears.

"Don't say that to him!" he yelled rolling his brother on his back and whipped the blood from his face of his unconscious brother.

Gilbert coughed some more, by this time the towns people had all huddled around the house.

Ignatius turned back to the body of his wife.

"This war has cost me a friend, my wife, and now my son. I promise you I will never call that boy my son again."

_Ludwig`s experience at the market._

A few days earlier when Ludwig and his mother were at a local market picking up some fruit, he wandered off for a bit to look at some weaponry on display.

"Such a young lad interested in weapons?"

"Ja" he said simply.

"Where's your mutter?" he asked.

The boy pointed at the silvery haired woman who was picking some fruits.

"Ah I see…you guys are that new family that moved in about a year ago. It's nice to see you guys out an about. Where's your father?"

"He's fighting in the war." Answered Ludwig.

"Really now? That's interesting, what's your name little boy?" asked the man.

Speaking without thinking he said "Ludwig Beilschmidt" then he placed his hand over his mouth, he wasn't supposed to reveal his real name.

"I-I mean…Simon Weber…" he stammered.

It was to no avail, the man already knew who he was and smiled maliciously. How he would adore telling his comrades this new piece of information.

He was the man that shot the bullet that hit Ludwig's mother.

**A/N: Oh thank gosh I'm done! I really didn't like writing this chapter and I worked really hard on it, I'll cry if I get no reviews! Especially since some mysterious thing happened to the chapter that caused it to disappear resulting in having to start over. Sorry it's so long by the way….I'm scared to post this I really hope you guys like it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Feliciana was unhappy living in the large mansion, Roderich was occasionally nice to her and that was only when it came to her admiring his music and then there was Eliza who treated her like a sister but she hardly got to spend any time with the girl.

Roderich was always calling for her; Feliciana noticed that Eliza wanted to keep her around not wanting to be alone with Roderich but Roderich always told Feliciana to go and clean something leaving her big sister Eliza all alone with Roderich.

As far as Feliciana noticed Roderich had always respected Eliza, why he always tried to be alone with her, she never understood.

Her other moments of happiness were when Ludwig came to visit her he was always so pushy and excited to see her though. He often wrote to her too, the last letter he sent her was a memory. He wrote about the time they had shared the bed in the guest room, when he was spending a night at her grandfather's house. Feliciana was scared that night after waking up from a nightmare, she ran to her brother's room but, he was jerk and wouldn't let her in. She went to the room where Ludwig was staying seeking his company.

When Ludwig saw Feliciana at his door his heart jumped to his throat. Was he dreaming?

No…it was real. That night he held her close, not even sure if she had noticed but still he whispered to her that he would always protect her.

* * *

Feliciana opened her eyes, they were wet with tears, she looked at the box that held the letters that Ludwig had sent her over time, and she sat up feeling a headache coming along and went towards the box and picked out the letter, which held the precious memory she had just dreamed about.

She sighed, and opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She held her hand to her throat and tried to speak again but it wasn't long before she realized she had lost the will to speak. It didn't faze her; she was hurting over more important things.

She breathed in and out "_The promise is broken"_ she thought.

Suddenly she stood up coming up with a new idea. Reaching into her closet she pulled out a canvas, she set up an easel and began to paint.

"_Painting…my only escape from this cruel world"_ She sat on her bed and sketched on a canvas "_Ludwig…"_ she thought "…_I made you a promise too…"_

She was soon lost in her art.

* * *

It was cruel.

It was cruel what Ignatius had done to his sons, he had every intention of abandoning Ludwig in Germany but Gilbert wouldn't accept it and refused to leave without him.

Ignatius looked down at his oldest son, with an icy stare.

"He killed your mother" he said coldly.

Gilbert shook his head. "You just…" Gilbert was at a loss for words he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I can't believe you! Mutter would not have wanted this! "He yelled ultimately earning him a slap to the face.

"I hate you" spat Gilbert with so much hatred, his red eyes striking a bit of fear into Ignatius.

"I'm not abandoning my brother!" he said turning to look at the hospital bed where his sleeping brother lied.

Ignatius, looked at the ground, and began to walk out of the room, he stopped at the door frame.

"Good Bye Gilbert. The doors to the Beilshmidt mansion will always be open to you and when I pass all my inheritance will be yours as my only son."

Gilbert sneered at him "Yeah right old man!" he yelled "You'll never see us again!"

Ignatius lowered his gaze "Alright, I'll make sure to pass the message on to Elizabeta. I'm sure Roderich will enjoy the lack of competition now"

Gilbert growled angrily and threw a vase at the man, well he missed but he had every intention to hit him.

"Shut up about her! She'll love me still! She'll understand!" he yelled.

At this point nurses had shown up to hush the two.

"Are you really going to make her wait?"

Gilbert's face saddened and he looked at his poor sleeping brother.

"You can always come back with me and marry her yourself." He told him.

Gilbert made up his mind "There is no way she'll ever stop loving the awesome me!" he said.

Ignatius sighed, and left his son's.

Gilbert sighed. "I'll write to her and tell her what happened."

He turned to the nurse. "Hey do you guys serve beer here?"

The nurse shook her head and left.

Gilbert sighed "Damn…and this is Germany for crying out loud" he sat down on a chair.

Looking at his brother once more he said "How am I going to take care of you…?"

He stretched his arms "I guess I'll need to find a job…well who wouldn't want to hire the awesome me...I guess I won't be able to finish school…"

Ludwig groaned waking up causing Gilbert to gasp "_Damn it! How am I going to explain that our father abandoned us? He'll be so heart broken"_

His blue eyes turned to look at Gilbert, he blinked a few times, and after Gilbert's silence Ludwig finally spoke.

"Who…who are you?" he asked lightly "Why are you staring at me?"

Gilbert's mind had to process what his little brother had just asked him.

"That's not funny Ludwig…I'm your older brother…" said Gilbert in disbelief.

"Ludwig? Is that supposed to be my name?" he said sitting up, holding his forehead.

Gilbert had a stern gaze, and raised his arms in front of him. "Stay" he ordered as he left to go get the nurse.

Ludwig rubbed his head. "That guys my brother? Shouldn't I recognize him?"

After it had been confirmed that Ludwig suffered from amnesia, Gilbert decided to spare Ludwig of the misery he would suffer if he knew the truth.

The story he basically told him was that their parents where killed during the war, which was now over.

Gilbert and Ludwig never stayed in one place for very long. It was clear that for the first few months, Gilbert didn't care which direction they went.

Gilbert worked hard to make sure that Ludwig could go to school. Ludwig appreciated being taken care of, so in return he'd do his best at everything he did, and made sure to have dinner prepared for him when he came home exhausted.

"Which way?" he would ask Ludwig.

"That way" he pointed

Gilbert chuckled "Why do you always want to go west? I'm going to start calling you that if you keep this up"

Ludwig smiled "I like that better than my actual name."

"West it is" said Gilbert smiling as he rubbed his brothers head, to mess up his hair.

One night after a few months of traveling, Ludwig saw Gilbert writing a letter, which was odd.

"Who could you possibly be writing too?" asked Ludwig.

Gilbert sighed as he wrote "The woman I love…she's waiting for me patiently…" he said.

Ludwig had rarely seen his brother so serious, must be a special girl to him, he smiled. "I hope you can go to her soon brother"

Gilbert smiled. "Ja… me too"

* * *

When Ignatius had entered his empty mansion, tears were pooling his eyes. The man who had lost everything walked straight to his room. He sat on the side of the bed which was normally where his wife would sleep.

"I should've left you and our sons here…w-why did I take you guys with me?" He lied down on the bed where he could still smell the remaining scent of his wife.

"I'm so sorry" he sobbed. "I'm so ashamed...I can't even look at those two boys…they're better off without me…I couldn't protect them…I couldn't even protect my soul mate."

The man sighed…"I was so selfish…if I hadn't wanted to bring my family we'd all still be together."

Ignatius was so alone, and he hated it.

He didn't leave his house until he decided it was time to break the news to his friend's family about his passing, but he wasn't aware that he was going to lie about his sons as well.

After he had gone to the house that held Romulus' oldest grandson he went to the Edelstein Mansion to tell Feliciana.

He found her, outside the mansion sweeping with a broom that was taller than she was.

Ignatius furred his eyebrows. That wasn't right…why was the Edelstein family make this little girl clean?

He soon saw Elizabeta appear behind the small girl. "Thank you for helping me Feli" she said taking a hold upon the broom. Then they both looked up to see Ignatius approaching the house, at first their reactions were happy, but then they saw the look on his face.

Elizabeta knelt down to Feliciana and said "Could you go tell Mr. Edelstein that Mr. Beilshmidt is here?"

The girl nodded happily and ran off.

"Good afternoon" said Elizabeta politely "Has something happened?" she asked.

Ignatius sighed "I…I think I should give you all the news when you're all together."

Elizabeta nodded and led him towards the entrance of the house, her heart was beating at a fast pace, and she fought tears with ever step ignoring her horrid thoughts of what might have happened.

"Sorry my parents aren't home" said Roderich sitting himself on the couch, Elizabeta standing behind him.

Ignatius nodded "It's alright, where is Feliciana?" he asked.

"She's on her way; she went to go get a drawing that she made for Ludwig" answered Elizabeta.

Ignatius began to feel sick.

"Elizabeta, you're free to sit down next to me if you wish." Roderich told her.

Elizabeta politely declined, and Feliciana had made it down the stairs.

She ran straight to Ignatius with a happy face "Here!" she said happily "I made this for Ludwig will you give it to him?" she asked trying to hand him the picture.

Ignatius just stared at the little girl unable to say anything to her.

"Feliciana, sit down. Mr. Beilshmidt has something to tell us" said Elizabeta sweetly.

So she did.

"So "Began Roderich "What happened?"

Ignatius gulped "The house…where my family was staying at" he couldn't bear to look at them "Was attacked." He finished.

He heard them gasp. Feliciana had already begun to cry, Elizabeta was fighting tears, and Roderich just stared at Ignatius in shock.

"Is everyone okay?" uttered Elizabeta

Ignatius wouldn't look at her and couldn't answer.

Elizabeta spoke again, this time more aggressively "Everyone is okay, right?" she gulped "They're all alive in a hospital in Germany and that's why they're not here, right?" tears were streaming her cheeks at this point.

"What about my Grandfather!?" squealed Feliciana.

"Let the man speak" said Roderich to both of the girls. "Ignatius?" said Roderich to the pale looking man.

Ignatius began shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Feliciana…your grandfather died in battle."

Feliciana cried out loud and ran to hug Elizabeta crying into her apron. "Stop lying!" she screamed "My grandfather is very strong!"

Elizabeta wrapped her arms around Feliciana and carried her. She walked over to the couch and sat ext to Roderich.

"Ignatius wouldn't lie to us, Feli" said Elizabeta gently.

Feliciana parted herself from Elizabeta's chest, and she turned to Ignatius. "Where's Ludwig?" she sobbed.

Again Ignatius didn't look at them.

"I'm sorry Feliciana…he's dead…" he answered her.

"No! He is not!" she screamed.

"Feli…" said Elizabeta crying herself over the losses she was hearing.

The small girl struggled in Eliza's arms and broke free from her grip.

"Feli!" said Roderich in a parental voice, but she had already run off to the room she was given.

"He is not dead!" she went off screaming.

"I managed to arrange for Romulus' body to be brought here so he can be buried with his family" said Ignatius.

"What about Ludwig?" asked Roderich, watching Elizabeta struggling to keep herself calm.

"And…the rest of your family Sir…what of them?" she asked afraid of the answer.

"My wife died along with Gilbert and Ludwig" he said holding his face with his hands. He was so tormented over the lies.

It was Elizabeta's turn to crumble down and cry.

"_Gilbert…" _she thought in anguish "_You were supposed to come back to me this week"_

Remembering were she was Elizabeta wiped away her tears, and didn't shrug Roderich's arm off when he placed it around her shoulders.

Ignatius watched sadly as he saw the girl his son loved being comforted by another man, sure he always teased him about her but he liked Elizabeta for his son, she made him happy.

There was no going back with what Ignatius had said to them.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled, apologizing for his lie not that Elizabeta and Roderich knew that.

"I've arranged the funeral for Romulus. I'll see you then" he told them solemnly, taking his leave.

Elizabeta gasped and ran after him "Wait Sir" she called.

Ignatius stopped and looked at the young girl. "Thank you for telling us" she told him.

Ignatius sighed "I'm sorry you had to fall in love with my son…" and he patted her head "You're a good girl he'd want you to be happy"

Elizabeta nodded but smiled "I'll never be truly happy without him" she said. She took a breath and sprinted towards the forest, heading directly towards her secret trail.

Ignatius watched her run, and he turned when he heard Roderich speak behind him.

"She'll be happy again" he said "I'll make sure of it. I'm sorry for your loss Ignatius." Then Roderich stepped into his house.

Elizabeta cried on the spot where she had last seen her lover…

Roderich dealt with his pity through the piano…

Feliciana drew pictures until she thought her hands were going to fall off…

Ignatius just wallowed away in his lonely mansion…

Imagine the surprise Elizabeta got when she received a letter addressed to her from none other than Gilbert two months after his supposed death.

_End of memory…_

Ludwig stared at his sleeping brother; he must have been up all night.

Ludwig pulled on the blanket causing Gilbert to literally roll out of bed.

"Ow…" he groaned annoyed over being woken "What was that for?" he asked looking up at him from the floor.

Gilbert noticed he had been crying and tears were beginning to pool around his eyes once more.

"West?" he said getting up from the floor.

"I remember" he said surprisingly clear.

Gilbert gulped.

"Why...?" he said "Why did you stick with me for so long!?"

"Lud…hey calm down its okay" said Gilbert nervously placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Ludwig slapped his brother's hand away. "NO!" he yelled in fury "IT IS NOT OKAY!"

"I am responsible for the death of our mother!"

"Ludwig it was an accident! It wasn't your fault!" yelled Gilbert back.

"If I hadn't been so careless our Mutter would still be alive! It's my fault Gilbert! MINE!"

Gilbert didn't know what to do, seeing his brother so crazy so…he punched him…

"CALM DOWN DAMN IT!" he yelled as his fist collided with his brother's abdomen.

Well…it did make Ludwig shut up…but…it wasn't long before Ludwig responded to Gilbert with a punch as well.

They fought and yelled.

Eventually they grew tired and just laid on the ground out of breath.

"Why…why did you stay with me?" asked Ludwig calmly.

"Because our vatti is an idiot who didn't know what he was doing and" he sat up "you're my brother…I had already lost a mother I wasn't going to lose you too.

"Anyways I've been trying to see vati for the past two weeks and get him to come to his senses, and it looks like I've finally succeeded."

Ludwig gave him a look of disbelief and began to shake his head "No…Gilbert he doesn't want to see me"

"Ja well he is your father and mine, and he has not been doing his job" Gilbert said angrily "I don't care anymore, I've been doing this for you and mutti not for him, it was never for him."

Ludwig sighed "You lost so much for me…you even lost the woman you love"

"Well don't make my sacrifices go in vain!" snapped Gilbert, he rubbed his head and said "Why do you and Vatti always bring up Eliza? It's making me mad…" he sighed "You're coming with me tomorrow I don't care if I have to drag you by the ear!"

Ludwig groaned.

"You owe me that much!" said Gilbert

With a sigh Ludwig nodded "Alright..."

"You've handled so much brother…"

"If you say `I love you` I'm kicking your ass all over again"

Ludwig chuckled "You know I have you beat!" said Ludwig.

"Oh Ja want to bet?" said Gilbert.

"Alright" laughed Ludwig "Loser has to go out in the rain and buy some more beer!"

"Oh you're on!" said Gilbert standing up.

_Five minutes later…_

Gilbert was outside the door with a frown on his face and a cut on his lip.

"Too be fair I was tired…" said Gilbert putting on his coat. "I'll be back."

"Ja" said Ludwig with a grin on his face.

When he closed the door he walked towards his bed and laid on it. "If it weren't for you Gilbert I'd be long gone by now…but I don't know what to do…"

His mind flickered back to his Feliciana "I need her" he mumbled. "I can't face her…can I face her? Will she forgive me…I regret leaving her…I'm sorry I'll go see you soon. When all this is over."

Gilbert walked down the street with a proud expression on his face "_This nightmare is almost over"_ he thought happily.

He walked into the grocery store only to be told that they were closed.

He was about to protest but when he opened his mouth a woman's voice was heard.

"Oh no" said the voice.

Gilbert gulped and turned recognizing the voice, only to see it was none other than Elizabeta.

They made eye contact, after a minute of silence Elizabeta decided to speak "Hello Gil…"

She said quietly.

"Hey…" said Gilbert quietly.

They both looked at each other awkwardly.

Elizabeta walked up to Gilbert and placed her thumb on his lip "Why are you bleeding?"

Gilbert blushed stepping back.

"Sorry" she told him "Let me clean that up for you-I am a nurse and I live right around the corner"

"I…I don't know…" he mumbled.

"I have beer" she stated.

"Oh alright" he said convinced and followed her.

Eliza giggled "_I know what gets him" _and she grinned.

_Little extra paragraph_

Sakura sat alone in the lunch table that usually seated her two best friends. She was worried about their absence; she remembered clearly that Feliciana said they would catch up.

She sighed and held the bento she made for Alfred; well I did make it for him.

She observed him being loud at the table in front of her arguing with the British boy a table in front of her.

She encouraged herself "_He saved Tama!"_ standing up she approached the table.

She tapped his shoulder and he turned to look at her reddened face.

"Oh hey Sakura, what's up?" he asked her.

She bowed and offered him the bento "Thank you so much for saving Tama, I made you this to show my gratitude!" she said in one breath.

Alfred stared at her blankly for a moment, but then had a huge smiled on his face.

"Sweet thanks!" he said taking the Bento happily.

Sakura felt relieved, and was about to leave when the British boy spoke up.

"Oi, Sakura I can't help but notice your friends aren't here. Would you like to sit with us for a change?"

"_It'd be rude to decline"_ she thought and accepted.

"Nice to meet you I'm Arthur, by the way why are you feeding Alfred?" he asked

"Oh he saved my kitty when we were young" she told him shyly

"Because I'm a total hero!" Alfred added.

Arthur sighed "Please excuse his loudness Sakura"

"It's alright, Kirkland-san" she said lightly eating her own lunch.

Despite how much Sakura was enjoying herself; her mind couldn't help thinking about her two missing friends.

After school she decided to stop by Feliciana's house to see what had happened.

She pushed slightly at the gate and it opened easily, she shook her head in disapproval over her lack of security.

She walked towards the front door which was also unlocked.

The mansion was dark so she turned on the lights.

"Feliciana-Chan?" she called out.

She was in her room painting, while holding a paint brush in her mouth she walked out the door. She was painting on her third canvas and her lovely hands where covered in paint.

Sakura walked through the mansion, and noticed that the food she had served herself for breakfast was untouched.

"Feliciana-Chan?" she said becoming more worried, never had she known her friend to not finish a meal.

Sakura saw a figure emerge from the darkness, causing her to yelp.

Feliciana turned on the lights.

Sakura relaxed and hugged Feliciana. "Oh I was so worried about you" she said.

Feliciana smiled and hugged her back but then remembered she was covered in paint.

She pushed her slightly and showed her.

"Oh…" she said realized "Why aren't you saying anything?"

Feliciana frowned then shrugged.

"Where's Ludwig…?" she asked timidly since it wasn't in her nature to be so forward to questions.

Feliciana face was streaming with tears, Sakura quickly hugged her.

"I see." She said understanding.

"You haven't eaten have today have you?"

Feliciana shook her head.

Sakura nodded "Alright well let's get you cleaned up and I'll make you some dinner. Would you like that?"

Feliciana smiled and nodded, leading Sakura too her room.

When Sakura entered her room she was awe struck by the paintings she had made.

"These are amazing" she told her admiring her work.

Feliciana pulled out a sketchbook, wrote something quickly and showed it to Sakura.

"Would I like to spend the night?" she asked.

Feliciana nodded with a hopeful expression on her face.

Sakura sensed what she was feeling and nodded.

"I'll take care of you Feliciana, you don't have to be alone" she told her.

"_I may need to contact a relative of hers, if she continues to not talk"_ thought Sakura sadly.

**A/N: Alright, I will stop with the PruHun…I will try anyways. Sorry that this chapter is another memory. So…I have some bad news for people who are reading this (I love you by the way). My spring break is next week, sadly I told my boss I'd work my spring break meaning I wont be able to post a new chapter for two weeks probably. I'm sorry I'm sad about it. The only days I can write are Wednesdays and Thursdays (which is why I post a new chapter once a week). Bear with me, Thank You so much for reading. Please Review, I make happy noises every time I get an e-mail that says "You got a new review" :D**


	10. Chapter 10

_Flashback…_

Gilbert and Ludwig had stayed in one spot longer than intended, a kind old man had been helping them, giving them food and a place to stay.

Gilbert always made sure to show his gratitude to the old man.

"Thank you Old Fritz, you've been so good to us for the past month. I can't thank you enough" he'd always say.

The old man just nodded and smiled "Stay as long as you need too" he'd tell them.

* * *

When Elizabeta had gotten the letter she went into some type of shock _"Is this some kind of sick joke"_ she thought angrily as she ripped the letter open to read it.

No…it wasn't a joke… written in the letter there were only things that only Gilbert would know about, that and his hand writing was nearly impossible to forge.

She was shaking at this point, her love was still alive and she had not waited for him, for upon her left ring finger she wore and engagement ring.

Eliza cried over how cruel fate had been to her.

She had to go see him. She had too...what would she do when she saw him? Tell him that after a few months of his absence she had already gotten engaged to the son of her boss?

_"Gilbert deserves my honesty I can't lie to him…"_ with what little money she had saved for school she began her voyage to Germany.

If the address on the letter was correct she'd be able to find Gilbert at the house of a man he referred to as "Old Fritz".

Tears were streaking her face the poor girl was in so much pain. She had done all this on a whim, giving little explanation to her fiancée telling him she was going to go visit family which he believed.

She hated herself so much over what she was about to do.

After a while she came across the house, which was much larger than she had anticipated. The Old Fritz was well off.

She gulped as she knocked on the door, after a few minutes the door was opened by Ludwig.

Eliza gasped over how much taller he had gotten, then she remembered Feliciana…what would she tell her little sister?

"Gute Tag" said the boy.

"Ludwig? I don't speak German sorry…" she told him.

Ludwig's eyes widened when the woman had spoken his name…it was...so…familiar. That was when his flashbacks had begun.

He held his head and seemed he was at the verge of fainting.

"Ludwig!" said Eliza getting a hold of him.

"Hey let go of my brother!" she heard someone yell at her direction.

Her eyes met Gilbert. He froze at the sight of her.

"E-eliza?" he was able to mutter.

Ludwig got a hold of himself and looked at the woman "Oh so you're the woman who has my brother head over hee-" he wasn't able to finish his sentence as he was soon shoved away from Elizabeta by Gilbert who held her so tightly.

Ludwig got up from the floor, a tad bit annoyed over being shoved but he couldn't stay mad after seeing how happy his brother was.

"I'll give you two some privacy then" he said rolling his eyes.

"…Ich liebe dich…" whispered Gilbert to Eliza.

Ludwig sighed "I wonder if I'll ever love somebody that much" he felt a pain in his chest and an overwhelming sadness. He didn't understand why tears were falling from his eyes when he caught sight of a broom.

"I don't like amnesia" he groaned knowingly trying to remember something, and sat next to the man he called Old Fritz.

"Don't worry young man" said Old Fritz, as Ludwig wiped his face. "You still have your memories-they are in you, they're just lost and you have to find them."

Still Ludwig frowned "I just started crying at the sight of a broom"

"So I heard we have a visitor. Who is it?" he asked

"It's the woman my brother is in love with, he wrote a letter to her about our situation."

"I see" Said Old Fritz "She must be a real gem."

* * *

All the time Gilbert embraced Eliza, she felt so warm and secure. It felt right and she was happy in his arms.

Naturally she began to cry, thinking back to when she thought she would never feel his embrace again and she cried harder after she realized she would never feel his embrace again once she told him about her engagement.

"Gil…" she said lightly attempting to part her self from him but he only tightened his grip on her.

"Gil" she said more sternly.

She felt him pull himself off of her; he looked at her so lovingly. "I…just can't believe you're here" he said and leaned in to give her a kiss.

Eliza turned her face, landing Gilbert's lips on her cheek. The touch of his lips still caused goose bumps to form all over her.

"Eliza?" asked Gilbert hurt over the rejection.

Elizabeta gulped she didn't have the strength to speak so she just grabbed his wrist and pulled him out the entrance to look for a private place where they may speak.

Finally she stopped at an area that was surrounded by trees.

Gilbert had remained quiet as he was being dragged along by his love, once they stopped he grabbed her wrist and pulled her mouth to his lips, he felt her struggle and try to pull away but he refused to let her go.

He kissed her roughly yet passionately; something was telling him to make the most out of the kiss.

With force and tears streaming her cheeks she was able to finally push him off of her.

When he was about to ask what had gotten into her he caught sight if her left hand and the engagement ring that adorned it.

He gave her a look of betrayal and then he looked angry.

"It's that _damn _Roderich!" he growled through his teeth.

Eliza stayed quiet.

Gilbert's fist collided with a tree, too angry and full of adrenaline to care about his bloody flesh.

_"Vati was right! She wouldn't wait for me!" _he thought

"Why!?" he yelled at her tears pooling his eyes "WHY!? I'm gone for a few months…and you run off and get engaged!?"

Eliza mumbled something while not meeting his gaze.

"What? Speak up!" he spat.

"I said I thought you were dead" she said clearly.

Gilbert looked at her in disbelief "What? Why the hell would you think that!?" he asked her.

"It's what your father said…he lied, Gilbert…"she told him.

"He said that, you, Ludwig, and your mother were killed. All these months…I had no idea you were still breathing" she shook her head unable to fathom her situation tears flying off of her face.

Gilbert was angry.

He was angry at Eliza, angry at Roderich, but mostly angry at his father.

Gilbert grabbed her left hand and looked at it "It takes you this long to get over my death?" he asked her.

"No Gilbert I still love you!" she sobbed.

"Well this is a nice way to show it" he snapped putting her hand in her face.

"Gil I-"she began defensively but then stopped.

Taking a breath she spoke once more. "After we got the news about Feliciana's grandfather she became sad and Roderich's parents became her guardian…since they are always away on business Roderich and I were basically raising the girl" Eliza couldn't help but smile a bit. "It was like playing house in a way. We are like Feliciana's parents."

Then she met Gilbert's gaze of disapproval he shook his head.

"Do you love him?" he finally asked her.

Eliza nodded hesitantly "I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't"

Gilbert was enraged "So you came all this way…"

"I wanted to be honest with you Gilbert!" said Eliza quickly. "You deserve my honesty over what happened!"

Gilbert sighed and took a few steps to face her; he grabbed both her hands and pressed them to his lips.

"…bleib bei mir…" he whispered his lips still pressed against her hands.

"…what?" Eliza asked softly.

He let her hands drop and he cradled her face forcing her eyes on his. "Stay with me" he whispered.

She was mesmerized by his gaze. "Gil…" she said in a tone of pity.

She wanted to stay with him, but it was too late for their happiness.

She closed her eyes causing more tears to fall. "It's too late for us Gil…" she told him pushing her hand against his chest to make some distance.

"I'm sorry…but this is…goodbye…"

Elizabeta turned and walked away. He watched her leave.

It was nine whole years until they met again.

A few weeks later Elizabeta knocked on Ignatius door. When he opened it Eliza's hand greeted his face, then she turned around and walked away. (She slapped him)

* * *

Ludwig lied on his bed and stared at the ceiling blissfully enjoying his wonderful memories with Feliciana.

"I'll come for you soon" he said. "I'm sorry I hurt you. Don't forgive me when you see me…be mean to me."

Then he realized he wouldn't like being hated, but then he acknowledged Feliciana could never hate him.

He turned on his bed. "I wonder what you're doing right now, and gazed at the phone hoping it would ring, and it would be Feliciana asking him to come over again.

Then the phone rang.

Ludwig was quick to his feet and answered the phone. "Feli!?" he answered hopefully.

He heard chuckling on the other end. It was his brother.

"Oh" he said in a tone of disappointment.

"Hey West" said Gilbert "The store was closed and then it started raining really hard so I'm spending the night at Eliza's tonight."

Ludwig's eyes widened but then he nodded "Well alright, congratulations on the sex see you tomorrow"

"Hey IT'S NOT-"but Ludwig hung up.

"Good for you brother, I'm glad you got your girl. Now I will get mine soon. Please wait a little longer Feli"

He looked at the phone and considered calling her. "No" he said "I have to tell you I love in person. I have to show you…how much I love you"

He hugged his pillow "Feli, thank you for not leaving me alone when I saved you. I miss you…"

He thought about her until he fell asleep.

* * *

Feliciana managed to convince Sakura to share the bed with her (it was cute), Sakura was sound asleep, but Feliciana lied with her eyes open thinking about Ludwig, her heart ached for him.

_"I don't think he hates me…"_ she thought hopefully _"but does he still love me?"_

The next morning, Sakura awoke first and relaxed when she realized she hadn't overslept.

She peered over at her sleeping friend and poked her shoulder.

"Feliciana-Chan, wake up please" she said nudging the girl.

She opened her eyes and looked at Sakura.

"That was easier than I thought" said Sakura.

"How are you feeling? Can you talk?" she asked.

Feliciana shook her head.

"You didn't even try" said Sakura sternly

Feliciana shrugged and Sakura sighed.

"It looks like I have to contact your relatives then."

Feliciana looked confused.

"I can't leave you by yourself. Not talking is very serious."

Again the girl shrugged and crawled out of bed. She pulled out a tiny black notebook and handed it to Sakura turning the page for her.

"Lovino Vargas? Is that your brother?" she asked.

Feliciana nodded.

"Alright I shall call him."

Feliciana thought about how early it was and was about to stop Sakura but a man's voice was heard through the phone.

"Do you have any idea what time it is!?" yelled the man "Who is this!? What is so important!?"

Sakura gulped "Umm…hello I'm calling on behalf of your sister" she said.

"My sister!? What did she do this time!?" said the man.

"Well…she uh…lost her voice and needs to be taken care off." Said Sakura

"So?" said the man

"She's not eating"

There was silence on the other line for a few seconds then Lovino spoke again.

"I'll be right over" he said in defeat.

Sakura hung up the phone. "He sounds…brotherly. Does he live far?"

Feliciana shook her head and picked up her sketch book to write something.

"Oh good then it shouldn't be that long. How come he doesn't live here?" she asked.

Feliciana made a face that told Sakura not to ask any more questions.

"I see, well I will visit you again tomorrow, I'll wait with you until your brother get's here."

Feliciana sighed. _"I wonder if my brother is still mad-but he wouldn't come to take care of me unless he still cared."_

Feliciana smiled so did Sakura noticing that things were brightening up for her.

* * *

Lovino Vargas hated Ignatius Beilschmidt; he blamed him for the death of his grandfather.

He tried fighting him when he went to go tell him the news but his cousin Antonio stopped him.

_"I hate you! You damn potato sucker!" _yelled with tears in his eyes _"It's your fault! Everything is your fault!"_

His cousin was holding him back with little effort apologizing over his rude little cousin.

"Ah now I see why the Edelstein's wouldn't take him" he mumbled.

The boy cried harder and tried to wiggle himself free from his cousin's grasp.

"Lovino…" said Antonio seriously. A voice that stunned Lovino for a minute making Antonio think that he had relaxed, loosening his grip on Lovino.

That was a mistake.

Lovino quickly head butted his cousin, taking the wind out of him.

"Don't talk to me like that you bastard!" he screamed then turned to Ignatius.

"I hate you! I don't want any of you Beilschmidt's close to my family ever again!"

So he ran off.

"Sorry" said Antonio apologizing to Ignatius.

"I don't know how you handle that child" muttered Ignatius.

Antonio got serious "He isn't as bad as he seems. Besides I promised the Edelstein's I would watch over him. Thank you for telling us the news. I'm sorry for your loss"

Antonio turned his back to Ignatius and went back into his house.

Ignatius sighed, he felt awful about the fall of his friend, but still the loss of his wife was much more powerful.

* * *

Lovino ran to the mansion where his sister was staying holding a loaf of bread thinking _"What the hell is wrong with my stupid sister!" _

In contrast to what Feliciana thought, her brother did indeed love her very much. The only problem was that he soon realized that his sister was what someone would call "The Golden Child", ultimately assuming she was loved more than he was so in the end he wasn't always too nice to her.

He pushed right passed the gate and barged in through the door.

"Feliciana!" he yelled.

* * *

_(A/N I put the PruHun at the end of this chapter feel free to read it, if you hate PruHun skip this)_

Gilbert had his mouth open in shock over what his brother had said, he was still holding the phone to his ear.

_"Congratulations on the sex?"_ Gilbert thought.

He shook his head ignoring his brother's remark and finally hung up the phone. He turned around to Eliza's cozy looking apartment.

"Hey Eliza where'd you go?" he yelled out, his shoe's making water noises as he took his steps. "I want some beer"

Eliza emerged from her bedroom holding some dry clothes (her clothes changed as well).

"Here" she said offering him the clothes "Change into this before you catch a cold" then she went to her kitchen to get some beer out.

Gilbert grabbed the clothes and analyzed it "These wouldn't happen to be Roderich's old clothes would it?" he asked his disapproval clear in his voice.

Eliza handed him the can of beer.

"What if they are?" she challenged

Gilbert glared at her "Despite how nice of an offer you made me, I would rather risk this storm and go home than to ever wear his clothes." He opened the beer and drank nearly half of it "I would rather catch a cold-"he finished the beer "YOU KNOW WHAT I would rather be naked than to ever wear his clothes."

Eliza sighed already annoyed by how difficult he was being "Relax they're mine. Now go change while I go get my first aid kit." She said.

"And some more beer!" he yelled.

"Oh so I'm guessing the cheapskate took every single one of his things back in the divorce then" he said heading to the bathroom.

"Gil I will strip you naked and kick you out into the rain if you don't shut up"

"Are you sure you just don't want to strip me naked?" he said while peeking his head out of the bathroom door.

Eliza quick as lightning grabbed a nearby apple and threw it right at him.

"OW!"

She hit him square in the face.

"Bulls eye" she said to herself, and then continued looking for the first-aid kit.

"Hey Gil hand me your clothes so I can put them in the dryer."

Gilbert emerged from the bathroom and handed his clothes to Elizabeta.

"Thanks now go sit in the couch. I'll be there shortly."

"Hey don't forget the beer!" he added.

Gilbert sighed looking at her up and down; she had put on some comfortable clothes, some shorts and a tank top. Gilbert wondered if she was even wearing a bra. He watched her put his clothes in a dryer and couldn't help but look at her legs and her bare feet, she was still so cute to him.

Eliza grabbed two beers and walked over to the couch.

"Alright" she said sitting next to him and turning his face towards him with her hand.

Gilbert blushed and avoided eye contact.

Eliza grinned, as she analyzed the cut on his lip.

"Why are you so shy all of a sudden?" she asked.

Gilbert didn't say anything since he thought it obvious.

"So how did this happen?"

"I was play fighting with Ludwig"

"Oh he wasn't at school today-is everything alright?" she asked worried.

"It's about to be. He has his memories again." Gilbert grabbed the new can of beer and drank some of it.

Eliza gasped.

"By the way…" he said "I couldn't help but notice Roderich wasn't so shocked to see that I was alive. Did you tell him you went to Germany to pulverize my heart?"

Eliza looked down "Well, Roderich is no fool, he found out after I slapped your father. He asked me why I did it…."

Gilbert began laughing "You slapped my vati!?" He took another drink.

Despite Gilberts laughing, Elizabeta remained serious. "Yes…" she said tears stinging her eyes.

"He caused such a heart break for everyone…I couldn't even bring myself to tell Feliciana." Eliza let a few tears fall as she turned to him "You have no idea how I felt when your father told me you were dead!"

At that point Eliza herself grabbed the second beer and began to drink, although no where near as quick or as much as Gilbert.

Her face relaxed a little "Even when I went to go see you afterwards I thought I was never going to see you again Gil…"

Gilbert just stared at her in silence with a look of pity.

"Weren't you happy with Roderich?" he asked.

Eliza looked up at him and wondered if he was asking a serious question.

"Yes" she told him "I was happy."

Gilbert nodded and headed towards the door.

"Hey where are you going?" she asked getting up after him.

He drank the remaining beer and tossed it in the trash.

"I shouldn't have come" he said but Eliza wrapped both his arms around his chest forbidding him to take a step further.

"Don't you dare take another step" she growled.

It was like old times.

"What are you going to do about it?" he grinned swiftly turning to face her incarcerating both her wrists with his hands.

Eliza just glared at him and pouted.

Gilbert blushed at how adorable she looked.

"Fine, I'll stay then." He said giving in.

He let go of her wrists and noticed how distant her gaze was.

"Ha!" he laughed "Drunk already aren't you!? You could never drink as much as the awesome me!" He led her to the couch.

"Anyways, if you were so happy why did you divorce him!?" he was beginning to get loud (it happened whenever he started drinking.

Eliza took another drink of her beer, still with a distant look on her face.

She set the beer down and turned to Gilbert while getting really close to his face.

"Uh…" muttered Gilbert nervously as he looked into her eyes.

She was basically on top of him at this point.

"He wasn't you" she said (looking adorable) "…Not you…" she mumbled bringing her mouth on his.

"You're my knight" and she kissed him.

Gilbert's brain was already a bit dizzy, and just gave into temptation by accepting her kiss.

Eliza opened her eyes and smiled at Gilbert.

"I'm sorry I married Roderich. In the end I wish I could've stayed with you."

Gilbert blushed and sat her on his lap while stroking her hair.

"Didn't you say you were happy?"

Elizabeta giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Yes I was, but when Feliciana left things sort of fell apart for us. Anyways I would've been happier with you!"

_"She's so drunk…"_ thought Gilbert _"I better put her to bed before we do something we'll both regret."_

"Alright Eliza, I need to wake up early to take my brother to see my father. So it's time for bed. Where am I sleeping?"

Eliza thought for a second and exclaimed happily "With me!" while placing her arms around his neck.

Gilbert sighed _"I'll just take her to bed and sleep on the couch" _

As he carried her to her bedroom she proceeded to constantly kiss his cheek happily, every kiss inching a bit closer to Gilbert's mouth.

Gilbert groaned _"Augh…what is going on with her?"_

Laid her in her bed and put the covers on her, as he was going to head out she latched on to his neck.

"Where are you going!?" she hiccupped "You're sleeping with me" and with all her strength she was able to pull him onto her bed.

"E-eliza!?" said Gilbert feeling light headed over her embrace. "Get a hold of yourself woman!" He said red in the face trying to get away from her.

Eliza just laughed and tugged on Gilbert's shirt to bring him closer.

"Why are you fighting me on this?" she asked.

Gilbert frowned "I…I have me pride…."

"So you don't love me?" she asked.

Gilbert groaned, slightly drunk already he spoke his mind.

"Nein… Ich liebe dich Elizabeta…" and he lowered himself onto her, kissing her slowly and happily.

He wrapped his around her torso and deepened his kiss.

Eliza smiled "I've had dreams like this. Will you be my knight again?"

At this point Gilbert was nuzzling her neck but managed to make a noise that a indicated a "yes" but it could've been a moan since one of his hands was unbuckling his pants while the other was pulling Eliza's clothes.

Gilbert took a breath and looked into her eyes.

"I want you to know I'm not doing this because I m drunk or anything…I really do…love you."

Eliza blushed "Gilbert…" she mumbled.

_"This is okay right?" _he thought _"We'll figure out what to do from here."_

**_A/N: Hello I'm back! Well from this day on I'm back to posting once a week (maybe twice a week). I really didn't like this chapter I rewrote it many times, but still I'd like some reviews for it haha. I'm thinking about making this fanfiction into a comic after I'm done. I already drew a page on deviant art just type in the title of this story. It's not much but if you'd like to see this into a comic please let me know. New chapter is on it's way...unless North Korea bombs my country then nobody gets to know how this story ends._**


	11. Chapter 11

"Huh?" said Sakura, her attention turning towards the bedroom door.

"I think your brother is here." She said to Feliciana, at that moment Lovino barged in through the door seemingly out of breath and a tad bit sweaty.

He locked eyes with his sister and darted towards her smothering the loaf of bread into her mouth.

"Eat damn it!" he ordered.

Sakura squealed "Stop you'll choke her!"

Lovino sighed and stopped forced feeding her but did not cease glaring until he watched her swallow. He sighed.

He turned to Sakura "So, why isn't she talking or eating?" he asked.

"I'm really not sure; I sense that she is depressed though. She seems to be in emotional pain."

Lovino looked confused, and turned to his sister "What's the matter?" he asked her sternly but then his eyes caught sight of her paintings.

A painting, that was of Feliciana, Sakura, and Ludwig.

Lovino's hand clenched into a fist "He lives." He stated recognizing Ludwig immediately.

Feliciana let a few tears fall from her face.

Sakura watched carefully analyzing what could have happened.

"Did West have something to do with this?" she asked Feliciana seriously.

Feliciana's heart felt like it was about to burst with pain, she cried harder and hugged Sakura.

"That damn potato eater, how dare he hurt my little sister he'll pay, I don't want another Beilschmidt hurting my family!" He yelled angrily and dashing towards the door.

Feliciana's eyes widened, grabbed his arm and shook her head violently begging with her eyes for her brother to not do anything.

He just stared down at her and sighed, he couldn't bring himself to say anything so he just hugged her.

"Okay" he mumbled defeated, looking her in the eyes while slightly squishing her cheeks "I'm sorry you're going through this. I love you, I hope you know that."

Feliciana looked at him in this disbelief, and then proceeded to cry on his chest.

_"My brother…"_ she thought while sniffling and sobbing. _"He really does love me"_

"Hey…stop that you're getting my shirt all wet" he muttered while blushing.

Sakura smiled sweetly at the beautiful moment the two siblings were sharing, and then she gasped.

"Summimasen!" she said incredibly fast while running out the door. "I'm late for school! Feliciana-chan I'll visit you again later"

Lovino sighed and looked at his sister "I'll go make you some pasta" he told her while petting her head.

* * *

Sakura ran as fast as her short legs could take her, which sadly wasn't much but she didn't want to be late.

"Did you over sleep too?"

She turned to see Alfred running beside her "G-Good morning!" she exclaimed nervously while blushing.

"You're not a very good runner are you?" he asked while keeping her pace.

Sakura shook her head.

Alfred stopped on his tracks, making Sakura stop as well, though she really didn't mind since she was pretty much out of breath.

Alfred stared at her "You're really small." He told her.

Sakura blushed "Y-yeah…I know…" she mumbled.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Alfred and knelt down in front of her.

"Here! Get on my back I'll carry you the rest of the way!" he said happily.

Sakura's entire face was the shade of red "Wh-What?" she said nervously.

"Hurry" urged Alfred "Or we are going to be late!"

"O-Ok!" said Sakura getting on to his back.

Alfred then stood up and dashed forward towards school.

Sakura's heart was beating so fast, she loved having her arms around Alfred's neck.

Hoping that he wouldn't notice how she very lightly pressed her cheek on his hair, which smelled really nice.

She sighed completely charmed by him.

"Alright we are here!" she heard him say.

"Thank you A-Alfred…" she said his name nervously knowing that he preferred being called by his first name only.

Alfred smiled at her, captivated by her cuteness. He reached into his backpack and pulled out the bento box.

"Here, it was really good. Thank you." He told her.

"I'll make you another one if you'd like" she smiled "etooo…as a thank you for carrying me" she added shyly.

They heard the bell ring.

"Oh no!" she said worried "Good bye" and dashed in the direction of her classroom.

Alfred stared at her as she ran off.

"She's really cute." And headed towards his own classroom.

Sakura entered her class room while they the teacher was taking role.

"Ah Honda" said the teacher "So you are here"

"Yes" she gasped out of breath once more "Sorry I'm late" she added.

"It's alright. So Vargas and Beilschmidt are the only ones missing. Do you happen to know why Miss Honda?"

"Oh…" said Sakura sadly "I do actually. Feliciana-san reached a point of sadness that she managed to lose the will to speak…"

The whole classroom broke into whispers.

"At the moment her brother is watching over her."

"I see" said the teacher "What about Beilschmidt?"

"Oh I don't know." Said Sakura taking her seat. "But I'm sure there is a good reason."

As she sat down, she noticed everyone seemed legitimately worried about Feliciana.

_"How odd." _she thought.

Then Francis nudged her from behind, when she turned to look at him he asked "Will she be okay?" People around her were also waiting for an answer.

"I believe so." Said Sakura, having no desire to really speak to him.

"Well is she eating alright?" asked another student.

Sakura shook her head "Barely"

Everyone gasped.

Sakura raised an eye brow at the audience she was…mad.

"Why do you guys suddenly care about Feliciana-chan!?" she yelled.

The class averted eye contact with Sakura.

"Well I always thought she was really nice and pretty." Someone spoke up, the rest of the classroom made noises of agreement.

Sakura was still mad, then the Bulgarian girl spoke up.

"Don't worry" she told Sakura while grinning "I still hate her"

Before Sakura could say anything another girl spoke up.

"That's because you were always jealous of her" again the whole class agreed.

"You're right Sakura, it's not right for us to start being nice to her…but do you think it's too late?" someone asked.

"Yeah…I don't want her to starve…" someone mumbled.

The teacher spoke up. "I have an idea, why don't we make her a card. Everyone can sign it and write something nice."

"She'd like that, it would make her feel better" said Sakura.

Everyone agreed with the teacher, who then proceeded to take out a large sheet of colored construction paper.

_"Feliciana-chan will be so happy_" thought Sakura.

* * *

Feliciana slept for most of the day, under careful surveillance by her brother of course. She had barely touched her food, which worried him greatly.

_"I should've never left…"_ he thought as he watched her roll around in her sleep._ "But…I needed to prove myself. I guess it's a good time to come back though…" _

He heard a knock at the front door, which he made sure to lock for safety reasons.

He sighed annoyed as he seemingly forced himself to go open the door.

"What do you want!?" he yelled when he swung the door open.

"Sorry to bother you." Said Sakura honestly.

Again Lovino made an odd facial expression as he looked at the three people before him.

The small girl, Sakura was soaking wet and wearing a T-shirt that was much too large for her (it looked like a dress) clutching a rolled up piece of construction paper. He soon found out who the original owner of the shirt was as his eyes drifted to the tall shirtless tall blonde man with glasses.

Then he looked at the other blonde man, but this one he recognized.

"Francis." He said addressing the man sternly "What do you want?" he said.

"I came to visit your little patient" he smiled his face full of charm "I made her some pasta." He said

"I made her pasta" said Lovino angrily.

Francis laughed his famous French laugh "But mine is so much better" he added.

"We'll just let ourselves in." said Alfred getting a hold of Sakura of Sakura's hand and dragging her inside as the Lovino and Francis argued.

"Alfred-san….that was rude…" she said but couldn't help but smile.

"In the end it saves time, now which way?" he asked her.

Sakura led the way and let herself into Feliciana's room, she had just woken up.

"Wow." Exclaimed Alfred as he gazed at her paintings. "She's really talented." He said.

Feliciana looked at both Alfred and Sakura and made an expression that asked _"What happened?"_

Sakura understood and said "I'll explain later but I have something for you" she said unable to suppress her excitement as she handed Feliciana the construction paper.

Feliciana unraveled the paper and looked at it.

It read:

_"Get Better Feliciana!"_

_"Sorry we were so mean to you please get better. We don't hate you."_

_"You're so pretty and positive don't be sad"_

_"Come to school I miss seeing your pretty face!"_

And so on.

Feliciana's hands shook as she clutched the paper.

"Feli…" Sakura began placing her hand on her shoulder.

She was crying once again but smiling as she hugged the paper.

Sakura smiled sweetly at her.

"So why don't you say something now Feli!" said Alfred loudly.

Feliciana sniffled and then shook her head.

"At least she'd happier…" mumbled Sakura too Alfred.

Feliciana stood up and opened the drawers to her closet handing Sakura some of her clothes for wearing, with an expression that said she really wanted to know what happened to her.

Feliciana blushed and looked at Alfred. "I'll get changed, do you mind waiting a bit so I may give you your shirt back?" she asked.

Alfred laughed and nodded "Of course! It's not like I don't know what happened."

As the door closed Sakura began to change, normally she would have insisted on a bit more privacy but she had gotten used to changing in front of girls.

"Well, the Bulgarian girl Kalina sprayed me the hose hoping to destroy the construction paper."

Feliciana looked angry, how dare Kalina harm her dear friend!

Still Sakura smiled "It wasn't all bad" she continued as she finished getting dressed and began folding the T-shirt.

"Alfred came to my rescue." Sakura blushed remembering the awkwardness of him handing her his shirt.

Feliciana grinned and gave Sakura a thumbs up.

"Yes…I've really come to like him…" she added.

There was a knock on the door and then Francis burst through happily with Lovino tailing him.

"Feli dear!" he said happily as he glided over to her with a yummy looking bowl of pasta "I made you something that will make you feel loads better!"

"Hey Get out of my sisters room" yelled Lovino angrily behind him.

Sakura took the chance to disappear into the background and gave Alfred his shirt.

"Thank you" he said putting it on. "Do you want to get going I'll walk you home." He told her happily.

Sakura glanced at her friend who urged Sakura to say yes.

"Yes, thank you Alfred." She smiled and took her leave.

"I'll visit you again Feliciana-chan" said Sakura happily waving at her friend.

"Francis you are not welcomed in this house." Said Lovino firmly.

"Well I don't see Feli complaining." He said turning to Feliciana. "She'd ask me to leave herself if she didn't want me here-but no she hasn't said a word!" he told Lovino (who looked as if he were about to explode).

"She can't talk you bastard!" he said.

"Now, now…" cooed Francis "I am here on a friendly visit." He winked.

Despite his smile he was completely serious as he offered Feliciana the bowl of pasta he looked her in the eyes and said

"I truly am sorry for all the harm I've done you. I hope you come to forgive me." And he kissed her hand.

Feliciana stared for a second then smiled and nodded.

* * *

Ludwig took a big sigh as he walked along side his older brother.

"Relax Ludwig" said Gilbert "Dreading the inevitable isn't going to stop it from happening."

"Ja…" mumbled Ludwig. "I…can't help it I'm nervous…" he said.

"That's understandable West. Alright here we are" said Gilbert.

"Hope you're ready to see vati again." Said Gilbert a bit nervously himself.

"As ready as I'll ever be I suppose" he said as the gates to the mansion opened before him.

**A/N: Hey :D bet you weren't expecting to hear from me until next week huh? Well I fooled you J This chapter was simple though and I had time to write it so I did. I hope liked it and will leave me nice reviews. Please review. Every time I get a review I'll smile J bye happy Friday and weekend. I wonder what will happen next chapter?**


	12. Chapter 12

He was so tormented; he craved forgiveness from his wife for taking them to Germany at a time of war, he missed her so much, it was as if time had frozen and he still awaited her. He still reserved her side of the bed…but her scent long gone.

Through out time Gilbert wrote to him, giving him updates on Ludwig and how he was growing up. Ignatius simply discarded the letters, yet he never tossed them out but instead placed them in a box.

It was about three in the morning on the very day Gilbert was going to go see him that he finally decided to get the box with the letters and read them.

Ignatius woke up that morning feeling exhausted, every night since the death of his wife he had hoped for a visit from her, but to be fair he did spend most of his night reading.

"It's unforgivable…" he muttered. "I now know why you don't come and see me…" he said talking to a picture of his wife.

"I'm an awful father…I…I abandoned our sons…" he cried a bit.

"No matter how much I regret it…there is no forgiveness…I don't deserve it…never…how can I face that boy?"

Ignatius didn't look too healthy…"He…he probably hates me…does Gilbert hate me…? Yes he did, he said it…" He groaned getting out of his bed.

"Well…dreading the inevitable isn't going to stop it from happening" he sighed.

_Hours later…_

Ludwig and Gilbert sat in a living room waiting for their father.

Gilbert sat in a more relaxed way, unlike Ludwig who looked down right nervous grip his jeans causing them to wrinkle.

"Why aren't you nervous?" he asked Gilbert.

Gilbert shrugged "He has never thought highly about me….I've never been able to impress him."

Someone cleared their throat "I' disappointed you think that son, there have been a number of times I've been proud of you. I'm just sorry I never voiced it."

As Gilbert and Ludwig both turned to see their father standing at the bottom of a stairway, Ludwig made eye contact with his father for the first time in nine years.

He burst into tears, but still remained in good posture.

Ignatius heart sank to his stomach when he saw his youngest son practically an adult.

He slowly made his way to Ludwig analyzing every feature of his face, his hand nearing his face.

Before impact could be made, Ludwig quickly stood up and hugged his father.

They didn't say anything for a while.

"So…are you guy's going to talk?" asked Gilbert trying to make his presence known.

"Sorry…" said Ludwig settling himself in the couch awkwardly.

"I…don't really know what to say to you two boys…I actually wasn't expecting to see Ludwig."

Ludwig then turned to glare at his older brother, who just shrugged "What?" he said defensively "It was good timing. So vati, whatever you were going to say to me you can just tell Ludwig yourself."

Ignatius gulped "I…I regret abandoning you boys…" he frowned and his voice became uneasy…"I' ashamed I was never a good father. Your mutti was the good parent…"

Ludwig's chest ached when he thought about his mother…

Gilbert nudged him "It wasn't your fault…" said Gilbert.

Ludwig shook his head "It was my fault…"

"Gilbert's right" said Ignatius sternly. Both his sons looked up at him.

"Huh…" said Gilbert "I never knew you could form that sentence"

Ignatius rolled his eyes "Ludwig…I'm sorry I blamed you…I shouldn't have. It's my fault for bringing my family to Germany when I knew I was a targeted man."

Ludwig sighed "Now that I can remember her…I really miss her…"

"I still think she's going to burst through that door smiling…" croaked Ignatius.

Gilbert gazed down and didn't say anything, he always had such a good relationship with his mother and he missed her so much.

"Gilbert" said Ignatius

Snapping back into reality he looked up at his father who was trying to hand him a letter.

"This arrived for you a few weeks ago" said Ignatius.

Gilbert read the address and smiled, while nudging Ludwig he said "Hey check it out! It's from Old Fritz!"

Ludwig gave a half smile then turned to his father "He was a huge help t us in Germany."

Ignatius was hurt "I see…I'm glad you were being taken care off"

"Well actually Gilbert worked really hard so that I may go to school. Old Fritz let us stay with him, and Gilbert insisted on paying him what little money he earned."

Ignatius eyes widened as he looked at Gilbert. "I must say son. I'm very impressed, and Ludwig seems to be a fine young man."

"Oh he is. He is super smart too, a lot smarter than I ever was" said Gilbert happily opening the letter from Old Fritz.

"Ludwig…I don't know how I can ever earn your forgiveness and I understand if you won't forgive me."

"I…" said Ludwig "I'm just glad you don't seem to hate me"

"I never did son, I was just shocked! I-"

"We have to go to Germany now!" said Gilbert suddenly.

Both Ignatius and Ludwig looked up at him with a look of surprise.

"Why?" asked Ludwig

"Well you can stay if you want but I'm definitely going!" he exclaimed

"Gil…hey you don't look so good…what does the letter say?"

Gilbert brushed a few tears away "Old Fritz passed away…"

There was silence.

Gilbert breathed "I'm going to go show my respects to him, and I think you should too." He said to both his brother and father.

Ignatius nodded "I agree"

"Can we leave tomorrow?" asked Gilbert eagerly.

Ignatius furred his eye brows but then nodded, it was the least he could do.

"Hey and we can visit mutti's grave…" said Gilbert to his father, who just looked pale.

"I don't know if I can…" he said

"Oh yes you can!" said Gilbert a bit annoyed "If Ludwig can face you after all the hateful things you said to him then you can most definitely face mutti's grave!" he yelled.

Gilbert had had it with his fathers attitude "It's time to accept this Vater!" he said sternly.

Ignatius stared at Gilbert but then something odd happened.

He began to laugh.

"Oh great the man has lost it" said Gilbert.

"You're so much like your mutter!" said Ignatius chuckling. "Then tomorrow…we shall begin our trip….I'll go arrange it now. Oh and Gilbert" said Ignatius approaching his oldest son.

He placed his hand on Gilbert's shoulder and looked him in the eyes "Thank you" he told him "This must have been very hard for you…and yet you never gave up…what I'm trying to say is that I have never been more proud of you in my life. I'm sorry you had to go through all this. I must ask how you dealt with it all"

Gilbert sighed "Someone had to do it" he said "and only the awesome me could do it. Whenever I wanted to give up I thought of mutti and just kept going."

"Well son, I never thought I would say this but…you are truly awesome" and he pulled him into a hug.

Ludwig put on a simple smile.

"If we are going to go to Germany tomorrow…then I need to go see Feliciana…" he said

Gilbert gasped "But bro…it's a long trip, it'll be like one in the morning when you get there."

Ludwig shrugged "It's something I have to do…" he thought for a second "also you should probably tell Eliza that you are going" he suggested.

"Oh right…she's not going to be happy about that, but I'll assure her I'll be back."

Ignatius grinned "Still chasing after the same girls."

"Vati, Eliza is the woman I'm going to marry" said Gilbert red in the face while avoiding eye contact.

With a blank expression Ludwig said "They had sex last night and Gilbert probably left before she woke up"

Ignatius raised his eyebrows at Gilbert.

"I left a note…" he mumbled. "Not the point. Lud we may as well go together. Vati we will be back here tomorrow afternoon then."

"Wait don't we need to know the exact time?" Ludwig asked.

"Pfft" said Gilbert "He owns the damn plane it leaves whenever he wants"

"Other than having to request permission to fly it, yes it normally leaves when I choose"

Ignatius chuckled "A driver will take you both back to save you a few hours"

"Danke." They both said.

Ignatius smiled, filled with a bit more happiness, he felt as if a void had been filled as if a burden had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"If you call, I can arrange for you two to be picked up as well." He suggested.

Ludwig smiled and nodded to hide the fact that he was only thinking of his Feliciana.

He, like his father felt like a burden had been taken away from him, and now he was free to love Feliciana, and some how earn her forgiveness.

**A/N: I can't believe I wrote this all today, I normally write little by little through out the week but I can't help it the story is almost over and I'm getting excited! Please review! :D I will hug you if you do! Thank you for reading, stay tuned for the next chapter that will be posted on Wednesday most likely. You're awesome!**


	13. Chapter 13

After everyone had left the Vargas mansion Lovino had scheduled for a doctor to come and check on her.

Feliciana stared with a bit of fright at the doctor before her. She had never liked doctors and this one in particular was a bit frightening.

"So what's the matter with her Doctor Braginski?" said Lovino in his usual Lovino voice.

The doctor smiled "Please call me Ivan"

Lovino only grunted still awaiting the answer to his question.

"I don't think you really thought through over what type of doctor you needed to call." He began "But lucky for you I am also a therapist"

"Okay" said Lovino, sighing making his annoyance clear. Ivan didn't seem bothered by it.

"Okay Feliciana" he said addressing the frightened looking girl who was sitting in bed "  
I have a question for you."

Feliciana nodded…and gulped.

"You painted those paintings right"

She nodded.

"They're very nice" he told her "Now I'm guessing these are your friends correct?"

Feliciana was hesitant react then shook her head.

"No?" said Ivan "Hmm…but you're in the painting too, and you're all smiling. You seem to be friends."

Feliciana shook her head once more.

"Do you want to be friends with them?" he asked

Feliciana breathed in and out slowly, stopping herself from crying, but then only shrugged.

"Hmm I see…" said Ivan jotting a few things down on his notebook.

"Is she really nice?" he asked pointing at Sakura.

Feliciana completely changed her solemn sad look to happy one; she was smiling and nodded hard.

Ivan chuckled "You like her a lot huh?" he asked.

Feliciana smiled.

"Yeah that's her best friend" said Lovino.

"I'm sorry" said Ivan turning a sinister smile to Lovino "but I don't remember asking you" then he looked at Feliciana once more.

"Now what about him?" he asked pointing at Ludwig.

Feliciana hid her face in the pillow and shook her head.

Ivan began jotting down a few more things on his notepad.

"Hmm…" he said "and her?" he asked pointing at her in the painting.

Feliciana looked confused.

"This smiling girl next to two precious people…she's happy. This is what you want it to be like da?"

Feliciana nodded and cried.

* * *

Lovino stared at his sister with a look of disapproval; she had barely eaten through out the whole day and had still not spoken a word.

"If you keep this up you're going to get an eating disorder" said Lovino.

"But what pisses me off the most" he said grabbing her curl and pulling it, so she'd look him in the eyes. "Is that you ate more of Francis's pasta than you did mine!"

Feliciana blushed and let a few tears escape. He let go, he hoped that by pulling her curl she'd let out some type of yelp.

Lovino groaned and looked at her seriously "Why aren't you talking?"

Feliciana's eyes filled with tears and shook her head; it pained her to see her brother worry over her so much.

He sat down next to her "I don't want to lose my sister over some damn potato sucker. You're worth so much more than that. He doesn't deserve your sorrow."

Feliciana frowned and hugged her legs keeping them close to her chest.

"_Thank you fratello"_ she thought _"But it's too much pain, losing the man I love twice in one life time…"_

She cried.

"Hey" said Lovino patting her head "its okay. You'll get through this, I'm here and your friends are here to help you." This was unusually kind for Lovino to say; when he realized it he blushed and held his face with his hands in disbelief.

"Feli…please eat some more of this cruddy pasta that Francis made you."

Feliciana made a face at the bowl her brother was handing her but still she accepted it and seemingly began to eat it.

"Good" said Lovino "I'm going to go lock the front gate, and afterwards it's time for bed okay?"

She nodded a noodle hanging from her mouth. As she shut the door Feliciana finished the noodle but then placed the bowl on her nightstand.

She stood up and headed towards the door to her bedroom but stopped.

She had never gone this long without eating (about two days at this point) she felt dizzy.

The sound of a thud complimented her body as it hit the floor.

* * *

Ludwig gasped.

"Hmm…? What's wrong Lud?" asked Gilbert.

Both Ludwig and Gilbert where in a car, being driven back to go see their loved ones, Ludwig had been asleep for most of the ride.

"I just…I have a bad feeling…" he said.

"About Feliciana? What are you afraid she found someone else already?" said Gilbert in a mocking tone.

"No…it's not that…I guess I'm just nervous." He said to his brother.

"Aren't you worried that Eliza is going to hurt you when she see's you?" he asked.

"Pfft! No way! She knows the awesome me wouldn't leave her!" he said confidently.

Ludwig stared at him. "How did you forgive her so quickly?" he asked.

The question took Gilbert by surprise, he became tense.

"Am I not supposed to ask?" said Ludwig.

Gilbert sighed and shook his head "No…its okay…" he mumbled "You see I was never mad at Eliza…all she did was look for her own happiness" he paused "Sure I wish it would have taken longer but not the point. When I was so miserable in Germany, it was because I lost the woman I love. That I wasn't the one making her happy…I was glad she found happiness…but I was sad that she didn't find it with me…"

He looked up at Ludwig nervously "Does that make sense?" he asked.

Ludwig nodded "A little. I wouldn't be happy if Feliciana had mourned me her whole life."

Then he raised his palm to his forehead when he realized that was all she did. Mourn him…

Both the brothers sighed.

"Eliza mourned me too. She told me she never stopped loving me, but the difference was that she had someone to comfort her…and snatch her while she was vulnerable" said Gilbert with a bit of spite.

"My point is…Feliciana didn't really have anyone. She didn't live with Roderich for that long, the girl was alone" his voice was full of pity.

Ludwig held his face with his hands; he felt his heart sink to his stomach, and his chest felt as if it where about to be ripped opened in a few seconds.

"I must have hurt her so badly…" mumbled Ludwig "I'm so sorry Feli…I hope one day I can earn your forgiveness…I love you so much…"

Gilbert put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Go tell her yourself." He said with his awesome grin. "We are here."

* * *

As Lovino finished locking the front gate he noticed a very fancy car stop right in front, and Ludwig stepping out.

The man Lovino has wanted to punch since he found out he had hurt his little sister.

The fancy car drove off almost instantaneous once Ludwig had stepped off.

He made his way towards the gate and he finally noticed Lovino, who just glared at him.

"So the potato sucker is brave enough to show his face around here" he spat "Get out before I call the police!"

"Please, I need to see Feli!" he pleaded gripping his hands on the bars of the gate.

Lovino chuckled "Do you really think I'm going to let you see my sister? After what you did?"

"That's why I need to see her!" he said "I need to apologize and make things right between us! I love her!" Ludwig was appalled by his own confession but he kept going "I love her so much and I need to show her!"

Not the best thing to say to a protective older brother Ludwig…

"No" said Lovino simply. Greatly enjoying the power that had been bestowed on him, he loved watching Ludwig practically beg.

"She doesn't need you. She's perfectly happy without you. She has me" he said turning on his heel and leaving.

"Please. I don't want to use force" said Ludwig sounding more like himself, while clutching the chain that tied the gate.

"Oh yeah?" said Lovino with a smirk "How are you going to do that from out there?"

Ludwig smirked and pulled the chain so hard that it snapped.

Lovino's mouth was hanging open. He was shocked over what had just happened.

It wasn't until Ludwig sprinted past him that he snapped back to reality.

"HEY!" he yelled angrily chasing after him. "You'll pay for that!" he paused "And I'm calling the police."

Ludwig didn't care. He ran as fast as he could to Feliciana's room, he was excited! He was finally going to be able to declare his love to her!

He came to the door and when he opened it…

When he opened it he fell on his knees. The sight of his fallen love made his legs turn to jello.

When he got over his shock he was quick to his side.

"Feliciana" he said lightly shaking her.

Then Lovino came into the room.

"Feli…!" he said feeling scared for her, then he turned angrily at Ludwig. "What did you do to her" he growled menacingly.

Ludwig ignored him, and kept shaking her, she was regaining consciousness.

"Feliciana…" said Ludwig kissing her forehead gently "Please wake up…I love you" he said kissing her cheek.

Feliciana opened her eyes, her vision was blurry but she could still recognize him.

"…Ludwig…" she said meekly but still smiled.

Lovino gasped, she talked!

"Yes, I'm here for you" he said carrying her to her bed.

As he laid her on the bed he had kept eye contact with her, as if they couldn't get enough at each other.

Ludwig grabbed her hand and kissed it "I will never abandon you again. I'm so sorry." He told her.

He looked at her, and she looked at him.

Then as Ludwig held her hand, he leaned in and kissed her lips. "I love you…" they whispered to each other.

When Ludwig looked at her again, she had fallen asleep.

Then Ludwig turned around to see a fuming Lovino, with a phone in his hand ready to call the police.

**A/N: Please don't stop reading the story after this chapter! There's a big twist at the end! The story is not over. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE don't stop reading it! Also please review. Thank You hope you liked it.**


	14. Chapter 14

Both men glared at each other.

"You have five minutes to explain to me how you got my sister to talk or I call the police for breaking an entering-Not to mention the chain you broke" grumbled Lovino.

"That chain was rusty and old, even you could've broke it" Ludwig mumbled walking into the hall way.

"Are you saying I'm weak!?" screamed Lovino.

"No…anyways what do you mean I got Feliciana to speak?" he asked.

Lovino glared.

"I knew it had something to do with you…" he growled.

"My sister has not spoken nor has she eaten anything in the past two days-and YOU! You just show up out of no where and suddenly she starts talking." He stated.

"I'm confused" said Ludwig taking a seat across from Lovino.

"How was I not clear!?" screamed Lovino to the heavens.

Ludwig looked uneasy, his throat had become dry.

Was it because of him?

Had he put Feliciana in that condition?

"She was on the floor…when I went into her room….she hasn't eaten?" uttered Ludwig with a guilty look.

"The potato sucker finally gets it" said Lovino angrily.

Ludwig gulped then became enraged "Why…?" he muttered uneasily.

"Why is she so _STUPID!?" _he said slamming his fist on to his knee with all his strength.

"Well I can't argue with that…" said Lovino honestly then he sighed.

"It pisses me off that…" he looked at Ludwig "…that I'm happy she spoke and it was you who caused it."

Ludwig blushed a bit; this was as close as he was getting to a compliment fro Lovino.

"Apart from my sister…How is it that you are alive?" he asked while pouring himself a glass of wine.

"Oh…" he said quietly "…my father…he…uh…he lied. Only my mother died" he had trouble speaking.

Lovino chocked on his wine.

"Did he lie about my grandfather then!?" he yelled.

Ludwig was wide eyed, then he shook his head.

"I don't think so"

Lovino threw the wine glass angrily at the wall.

"I hate you and your family so much!" he said

"Why can't you just stay away!? You guys *hiccup* do nothing but hurt us! If it wasn't for your Vati, my grandfather would still be alive!"

Ludwig couldn't look at Lovino.

"My sister and I *hiccup* were separated and left alone-"

Lovino's sentence was interrupted by a noise.

Both men looked up and saw Feliciana wobbling down the stairs.

"Feli!" they both said.

"Ludwig…" she said in a high pitched voice as if she were about to cry, her voice a bit scratched, her eyes sleepy as she walked drowsily to Ludwig with her arms stretched out for him.

When her arms circled around his torso her voice relaxed and became happy.

"Ludwig" she said dreamily and tightened the hug.

Ludwig became nervous, mostly because he was in a room with an angry and slightly drunk Lovino.

"That better not be the only thing she can say" he growled.

"Is she asleep?" he asked.

Ludwig nodded.

Lovino sighed in annoyance "Well…" he said scratching the back of his head approaching Feliciana "Time to go back to bed" and grabbed her arm to pull her off of Ludwig.

The girl whined in her sleep.

"Hey…" said Lovino angrily and pulling harder.

"How about you let her stay like this for a while?" asked Ludwig avoiding eye contact, trying not to let Lovino know how much he was enjoying Feliciana's embrace.

Lovino glared "You perverted potato sucker…." He grumbled.

He glanced at his sister and noticed how peaceful she looked, in turn it relaxed him. His sister was at peace, she was talking again, and she might start eating.

"Listen to me" Lovino said sternly "I don't want you to try anything with her! You understand?"

Ludwig raised an eye brow, was Lovino saying what he thought he was saying?

"She better always be that peaceful! Always! If I hear one sound coming from her that indicates you're doing something then I'm calling the police! You understand?" he said.

Ludwig just nodded still confused.

"Come on let's take her to bed. I'm tired and I want to go to go to sleep"

Ludwig just stared at him with a look of disbelief as he walked up the stairs.

"Hey potato for brains! I'm saying you can sleep with her!"

Ludwig gasped. Then he nodded and followed Lovino up the stairs.

_PruHun (yay)_

"Pick me up from here in the afternoon" said Gilbert to the driver, who nodded.

Gilbert made it too Eliza's apartment so late he considered not knocking worried she might be asleep.

The car had already left, he could've walked home. He nervously knocked.

"Eliza…" he murmured, despite what he told his brother he was frightened over him leaving before she woke up since he had lied about leaving her a note.

He knocked a little louder.

"Hey Eliza, open the door it's me" he said then gulped.

He heard movement from inside her apartment and a click of the door.

Gilbert smiled in relief when he saw her and went in for a kiss.

"Eliza-" then he kissed the frying pan.

"Idiot" she said and slammed the door in his face.

"Hey! What the hell!" he said knocking loudly "Let me in!"

She opened it with fury in her eyes.

"You'll wake up the neighbors you idiot!" and slammed it again.

"It is you who is waking them up with all the door slamming!"

Again the door was opened and Eliza was red in the face.

They both stared at each other. After about thirty seconds tears started streaming the girls face, ashamed she hid behind her hands and turned her back to Gilbert.

Gilbert placed his hands on her shoulder and kissed the back of her head.

"I'm sorry" he told her.

When she didn't respond he said "I'm going to Germany tomorrow-OOF!" he said stepping back and clutching his ribs.

"Ow…" he said while glaring at her back. "Hey can I spend the night please? I'm being picked up from here."

She wouldn't turn, she was too embarrassed. Finally she sighed.

"Come in then" she said without turning "It's late."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and shut the door.

Eliza tried to relax herself as she went to her closet to pull out extra blankets and pillows for her guest.

"So what were you doing up so late?" he asked as a pillow greeted his face.

"I was talking to Roderich on the phone" she snapped hoping to hurt his feelings. It worked but Gilbert didn't want to let her know that.

"Why are you so mad?" he asked throwing the pillow back at her.

"Why?" she growled throwing both the pillows and blankets at him.

"You-You!" she was saying through gritted teeth.

"What?" asked Gilbert a little amused over her frustration.

"Augh! Never mind!" she said stomping out of the closet and into her room.

"Spend the night if you want or get out I don't care!" and she hid under the covers.

Gilbert chuckled and approached the bed.

"Geez Eliza, you're so hopeless." He said lying next to her above the covers.

Eliza poked her angry face out of the covers.

"Hey! If you are spending the night then you are sleeping on the couch!"

Gilbert simply laughed.

"I'm too awesome for that" and gave her a peck on the lips. "I'm sorry if I scared you" he said gently placing another kiss on her forehead. "That's why I came as quickly as I could"

Eliza still didn't smile.

"Last night was a bit of a blur. I thought I was dreaming when I woke up and you were gone" she mumbled "but then I realized I wasn't wearing clothes…" she glared at him "I don't remember"

He only grinned at her "Frau…I'd be happy to remind you" he said lifting her chin up to his face.

Eliza's eyes were glassy and she pouted.

"Gil…were does our relationship stand?" she asked.

He pressed his forehead onto hers and groaned.

"You belong to me" he told her "Got that?"

Guilt.

She felt so guilty.

Her eyes pooled with tears and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry…" she sobbed "I'm so sorry…"

Gilbert sighed and rubbed her back gently.

"Eliza…I forgive you…." He said quietly.

"I don't forgive me" she said sternly.

Gilbert grabbed her face and forced her to look at him.

"I forgive you." He told her honestly. "All you did was be happy, if I was dead it is what I would've wanted"

Eliza's tears were falling on his face.

"I love that smile of yours…from where ever I would've been I would've enjoyed seeing you smile everyday."

"Gil…" she sniffled and then hugged him.

"I'm so happy you're alive"

She sat up and sniffled.

"You're going to Germany?" she asked a bit frightened.

Gilbert nodded "Ja…someone important to me has passed on."

"Was it that old man with the big house?" asked Eliza sympathetically.

Gilbert nodded.

"He was like a father. Such a good man, I'm sad I wasn't able to say goodbye."

Eliza looked down. "Let me go with you."

"What?" asked Gilbert shocked.

"Please?" she begged.

He nodded "but why?"

Eliza blushed "It's just that…I'm scared" she admitted.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want to lose you" she mumbled shyly.

Gilbert smirked.

"Ah…frau…." He said caressing her face and placing his lips on hers. "Let's go to sleep. We leave in the afternoon."

**A/N: So…I know I'm late but I had an exam sorry. Also if you hadn't noticed I'm delaying ending the story because I don't want to see it end. But It will be over soon sadly. Two more chapters according to my calculations. Please Review pretty please I will post the next chapter soon-ish…bear with me haha :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Ludwig couldn't sleep but Feliciana seemed to not have a problem.

He sighed as he glanced down at her and decided he didn't want to leave her side ever again.

"I'll never leave you" he whispered to her while tightening his grip on her "I promise"

"Vee…" she said faintly happily accepting his words.

"Are you awake?" he asked her.

She shook her head while giggling quietly.

"Feli" said Ludwig whispered playfully while tickling her a little.

"Stop…" she said while pushing her face on his chest.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Happy…" she said.

Ludwig chuckled _"Happy"_ he thought.

"Go back to sleep" he commanded.

"No…" she told him "I don't want you to disappear…please don't make me let you go…"

Ludwig sighed and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I disappeared Feli…" he said "I didn't think…it would've hurt you. You were better off without me"

Feliciana parted herself from Ludwig and sat up on the bed and gave him a distant look.

"Feli…?" asked Ludwig sitting up shortly after her. "What's the matter?"

Feliciana took a deep breath.

"Felicia-"

_SLAP!_

Lovino heard the slap. His eyes sprung open.

"That damn potato eater" he growled jumping out of his bed and dashing to his sister's room.

He opened the door dramatically and turned on the lights.

"What's going on in here!?" he yelled.

He saw his sister with an expression that was as close as angry as it was ever going to get, and two small tears pooling on the edges of her eyes.

Ludwig was on the floor besides the bed and had a red hand print on his cheek, he held it in pain as he stared at Feliciana in shock. Had she just slapped him?

Lovino lunged at Ludwig and picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Damn Potato eater!" he yelled "What did you do!?" and shook him.

Ludwig barely perceived Lovino as any type of threat. As he was being shaken he kept looking at Feliciana.

She had a pouty angry expression.

"Fratello" she said.

Lovino stopped shaking Ludwig and looked at her in surprise.

She finally said something different!

He let Ludwig hit the ground.

"Feli! What happened?"

"He didn't do anything fratello…he just made me mad…" she mumbled

"How did he do that?" he asked eagerly awaiting the reason so he could hit him in anyway.

"He thought that by leaving me I was better off…" she grumbled while slightly glaring at Ludwig.

She turned to him "Why would you think that?" she demanded "I told you that I had never stopped loving you and then you suddenly just vanish telling me that you don't need me!? Then you tell me it was for my own good?"

"Feli…" said Ludwig sympathetically and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Lovino's rage began building up on his chest as he watched Ludwig place his hands on his sister.

Feliciana looked up at Ludwig while frowning.

"That's why I came right away. I just didn't want you to suffer along with me when it came to my family…"

He brushed one of her hairs to the side.

"Saying that I don't need you was a lie. You bring me comfort and I didn't want to take advantage of that."

He placed his lips on her forehead.

Lovino finally snapped and grabbed the closest thing to him (a pillow) and angrily hit him with it.

"Hands off my sister!" he yelled and hit him.

"Fratello stop!" squealed Feliciana.

It wasn't hurting Ludwig.

She grabbed a pillow as well and hit her brother with it.

"Stop it!"

Lovino froze and turned to his sister.

"Traitor!" he exclaimed and began hitting her with the pillow.

She hit him back.

Ludwig looked at both the siblings fighting with pillows, it made him blush since it was so adorable.

He eventually decided to stop their shenanigans.

"Alright you guys I think it's time to-" a pillow was thrown to his face interrupting the sentence.

He reacted immaturely and wound up joining the pillow fight.

"Stop it already!" he shouted

"You stop it first!" argued Lovino

"This is so fun!" giggled Feliciana.

Eventually they wore themselves out and all fell asleep together.

Ludwig was the last to fall asleep; he forgot to mention to Feliciana that he was going to Germany.

He closed his eyes deciding he would tell her in the morning.

_Next morning:_

As usual Ludwig was the first to open his eyes; he had to get ready to go to Germany.

He looked at both the sleeping siblings on the bed and sighed. Without even bothering to try and wake them up he got out of the bed. It was hard since both Lovino and Feliciana were on top of him.

"Veeee…" mumbled Feliciana in her sleep happily clutching onto his arm.

Ludwig groaned trying to detach her from his arm.

"Feli…" he said slowly shaking her. "I have to get up"

"Okay" she said in a dreamy voice getting up still attached to his arm.

Well at least he was moving.

He walked down stairs; his intention was just to get a glass of water, but when he reached the bottom of the stairs he turned towards Feliciana and hugged her.

"Veee…ti amo" she said

Ludwig smiled "Iche lieb dich" he said "Are you awake?" he asked

"Si" she said

"I have to go to Germany today…" he told her "I'm sure I'll be back soon"

Feliciana gasped and looked at him, ready to slap him.

"I'm going to visit a grave!" he said defensively

Feliciana lowered her hand, her eyes looked worried.

"Is it your mothers?" she asked.

"Well, hers too there was a man who helped us a lot in Germany and he recently passed." He kissed her hands "I need to go show my respects."

Feliciana nodded and had her rare serious expression.

"I want to go visit him too then" she exclaimed.

Ludwig raised his eyebrows "No you don't have to" he began but Feliciana wasn't hearing it. She was going to Germany with Ludwig and that was final.

"Oh alright" he told her "We leave in the afternoon."

"I've never been to Germany" mumbled Feliciana as she stared at Ludwig's lips with a bit of lust.

Slowly they leaned in…closer…

And closer…

When their lips were centimeters apart-!

Suddenly they each felt a tug in the back of their shirts.

A sinister looking Lovino was pulling on them.

"Don't get any closer…" he said.

"Ah…fratello…" whined Feliciana while Ludwig just blushed.

"Come on" said Lovino grabbing onto her wrist "I'll make you some breakfast" and took her down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Feliciana smiled and said happily "Come on Ludwig Lovino is going to make us some breakfast"

"I am not feeding that potato eating jerk" he argued.

Ludwig chuckled over the amusement and followed them down the stairs.

When Lovino was serving breakfast, he only gave Ludwig a raw potato for breakfast.

"Fratello" said Feliciana sternly.

"It's okay Feli. I wasn't hungry anyways, I'm just glad you're eating again."

Still Feliciana put some of her own food on his plate.

"Don't you think you should tell him?" said Ludwig.

"Vee…" she smiled "Fratello-I'm going to Germany with Ludwig today!" she announced happily.

Now, Lovino's reaction is hard to describe…

His face was red with anger and steam was blowing out of his ears.

_A/N: Let's just say if people could explode out of anger-Lovino came dangerously close. I'll just leave it to your imagination. _

"Fine!" he yelled throwing a vase at the floor. "If you are picking that DAMN POTATO SUCKER over me then I am leaving!" he said heading towards the door.

Feliciana gasped "Fratello no! Please don't go!" and chased after and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Hey! Let me go" he said his voice a bit coarse. Lovino was hurt and his eyes were beginning to sting.

"I'm sorry Fratello! I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings! And that I'm a terrible sister to you and that you hate me! I don't want you to hate me! I don't! I want us to get along! You know I really appreciated it when you came to take care of me! I did! I did! Please don't go! Don't go! I love you fratello and I miss you so much!" she said that all in one breath.

She felt Lovino relax a bit so she released him.

"Fratello?" she asked stepping in front of him.

Lovino was blushing with a vacant expression and Feliciana smiled "Fratello" and hugged him lovingly.

Lovino reluctantly hugged her back. "You're so stupid. I've never hated you"

"Will you move back please?" she asked him.

Lovino nodded "Yeah…" he sighed.

_That afternoon_

When Ignatius saw Eliza and Feliciana, he began to laugh.

"Still the same girls…It's nice to see you girls again" he told them. He found it amusing.

Both Feliciana and Eliza felt weird around Ignatius for obvious reasons, but still remained polite towards him. This whole thing was about reconstructing broken relationships.

**A/N: Hello again! Please review this chapter! The reason this is late was because it was my birthday yesterday and my friends threw me a surprise party…. Hope you like this chapter, I threw in a lot of shenanigans and I also wanted to have a good brother sister relationship with Feli and Lovi. **


	16. This is a Filler Ch16

**A/N: I'm really sorry for doing this you guys-This chapter is going to be a filler, truth be told I wanted to add more back story to some of the characters. Like when Feliciana lived with Francis, or How Eliza fell in love with Roderich, and why Lovino left his sister. I know this is sloppy writing and I should have incorporated this all through out the story. Please don't hate me. They're technically on a plane on their way to Germany. Also I'm bad at calculating so I don't ****_think_**** the next chapter will be the final chapter but it might. **

There was an awkward silence in the plane.

Feliciana normally being so bubbly and happy was rather shy around Ignatius and so was Elizabeta.

The man had caused the most painful heartbreak they had ever felt. They had to fight hard to be polite. The trip was going to take hours though, and the silence was suffocating.

"I think we could all use a beer" said Gilbert getting up.

The group nodded in agreement, even Feliciana who normally preferred wine. This would be her first beer.

While Gilbert was gone Ignatius spoke. "I've never known him to be so quiet" he said towards Elizabeta.

"Yeah…" she mumbled quietly.

Ignatius furred his eyebrows, he knew what he had caused and he also knew there would be no forgiveness from Elizabeta, but maybe he could earn Feliciana's forgiveness? Chances were that both the young ladies before him were going to be his daughters in law.

"So Feliciana" Ignatius said "How are you feeling? I heard you were very ill"

Feliciana nodded "I'm better now"

Ignatius groaned a bit. He wasn't getting anywhere with these light conversations he needed to get more personal.

Ludwig stared at his father suspiciously, why was he so determined to strike a conversation with the two women?"

"How long did you live with the Edelstein's?" he asked.

"Oh!" said Feliciana not expecting the question. Ludwig looked at her with interest since he was curious about the answer. "I stayed with them until I was about thirteen or fourteen years old I think."

"You were thirteen honey." said Eliza sweetly.

Gilbert came back with five beers and handed them to each and every one of them.

"What did I miss?" he asked taking his seat across from Elizabeta, teasing her with the beer with a look that said. "Are you sure you can handle this?"

Eliza snatched the beer from his taunting hands.

"Wait" said Ludwig "But you couldn't have moved into the mansion by yourself while still being so young" he exclaimed.

"Yeah" said Feliciana happily "Francis' family looked after me until just this year I think"

Ludwig gasped "Wh-what!? You lived with that-that-"

Gilbert shoved the beer into Ludwig's mouth forcing him to drink.

"Don't jump to conclusions West, let her explain"

_(sing song voice) Flashback!_

"This is unacceptable! All these years the grand daughter of Romulus Vargas has been taken care of by children!"

Feliciana heard yelling downstairs. Tears streaked her face as she packed her one and only suitcase. She didn't have many things. Most of the things her suitcase contained where art supplies.

An equally upset Elizabeta was helping her pack.

"We'll miss you so much Feli…it wont be the same without you" she said hugging the small girl and sobbing into her shoulder.

Feliciana had stayed under Roderich's and Elizabeta's care for five years. Roderich's parents were never home and basically wound up being raised by Eliza and Roderich. Ever since Roderich had warmed up to Eliza and actually proposed to her, he had been kinder to Feliciana.

What was happening now was a punishment for the beginning. Because in the beginning only Elizabeta was kind to her, even though she was shown some kindness by the maid it did not justify the years of neglect she had received.

Roderich's parents were still not home. He was discovered by the Bonnefoy family, who were loyal to the Vargas family.

Francis' father was yelling at Roderich downstairs, but he stopped when he saw Feliciana heading downstairs.

"Oh my dear girl!" he said approaching her. "Are you ready to go now miss-now don't look so sad you'll be treated much better at our house."

He said hurrying her out the door.

Roderich's eyes widened-he was already taking her away without even letting her say goodbye.

"Hey wait!" said Roderich angrily "At least let us say goodbye to her!"

The man groaned and was about to say no, among with other words when Feliciana spoke.

"Please" she said in a voice so sweet the man nearly got a cavity "They're like my family. I want to say goodbye to them"

"Oh alright" said the man "but only because you asked me"

Feliciana approached the couple and gave them each a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you guys, thank you so much for taking such good care of me"

"Oh Feli…" mumbled Roderich who was unaccustomed to sentimental things.

ELizabeta hugged the girl "I'm going to miss you so much. Remember those moves I taught you okay? Don't let Francis get the better of you"

Even though tears were running down her face Feliciana still smiled at Elizabeta.

"Come on let's get going" shouted the man.

Feliciana gulped and stole one last look at Roderich and Eliza.

When Feliciana made it to the Bonnefoy mansion she turned to Francis' father.

"Can my brother come to?" she asked.

The man shook his head "No, he is being taken care of just fine."

"So was I…" mumbled Feliciana the man ignored her.

"Anyways, I'll show you to your new room."

"Yes" said Feliciana politely, rather frightened by the new atmosphere but she needed to remain polite. She knew that in a few years she'd be set free.

"I'll carry that for you" said a maid in a kind voice gesturing Feliciana's suitcase.

"O-oh no thank you" she said "It's not that heavy"

The man groaned disappointed but didn't say anything. He didn't approve of her politeness towards the help.

While in the hallway they ran into Francis.

"Oh my" he said eyeing Feliciana causing her to blush. "What a pretty flower you have here father. Is it for me?"

His father laughed "Oh son, you're such a kidder. I'm just showing her to her new room"

Francis gave Feliciana a sincere smile. "I left you a lovely rose in there. Also I'm helping the chef's make pasta for dinner in your honor."

Feliciana gasped "Oh! Thank you" she said kindly

"Son, don't spoil her too much now" said the man sternly.

Francis smiled and patted Feliciana's head. She was sure he was going to grab her curl but know, he was just being nice to her.

"Why?" he said still petting her "she is a princess after all" then he continued to walk down the hall.

"Don't worry" said Feliciana nervously to the man next to her "I'll behave well"

"I don't doubt it. Well here we are, dinner is at six."

Feliciana nodded nervously, and entered the room.

"Thank you-oh…" the man was gone.

Feliciana sighed and walked towards her new bed.

She looked beside her nightstand where a beautiful red rose was, with a card that simply said _Welcome_.

"He's being so nice" she said surprised.

After a nice dinner and a bath she went to bed.

"Hmm…Francis has been behaving himself so well. He's never this nice to me at school. I wonder why?"

She nuzzled herself in bed, trying to get into the habit of wearing clothes to sleep fro now on.

After a few hours she had one of her horrid nightmare.

She twisted and turned in a bed which was so unfamiliar to her, she didn't like it.

With one final scream she awoke with a shudder.

She gasped at the knock at her door.

The person knocking did not wait for her permission to enter her room.

It was Francis.

"Hey" he said turning on the light and approaching her bed "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" she gasped nervously "Just a nightmare….another nightmare"

"Well I was going down stairs to the kitchen to get a snack. Care to join me?" he asked.

Feliciana was all about midnight snacking so she eagerly agreed and followed him downstairs.

Francis laughed "I'll make you some warm milk with cinnamon to help you sleep. How does that sound?"

Feliciana smiled and nodded "veee…." She said.

Francis chuckled and as the two sat on the table at munched on their snacks, Feliciana finally found the courage to ask. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

The question took Francis by surprise. Then he began to chuckle "I'm not a bad person Feliciana."

"But you always bully me at school!" she insisted.

Francis smiled "It's just some friendly teasing" he defended.

"Francis!" Feliciana pouted "Could you stop?"

"Ah but it's so fun…but I think you've suffered enough, and now you're here which is what I wanted to begin with." He smiled "I just want you to be happier here then you ever could have been over at Roderich's place."

"Oh?...well thank you…" she said

"Listen I'll back off at school. Okay although I can't guarantee there wont be any minor teasing, but I will treat you nicely for sure at home" he winked.

_End of this flash back (I had to cut it short but this pretty much sums up) _

"And Francis kept his promise, until I moved out" said Feliciana to the group.

"When was that?" asked Elizabeta as everyone looked at Feliciana with curiosity.

"Well just last year I believe" said Feliciana pensively. "My fratello and I were suppose to move into my grandfathers house together but…something happened"

"What happened?" asked Ludwig.

_Flashback_

It had been a few years since Feliciana had been living with the Bonnefoy family, but there were legal matters that needed to be taken care of which included her brother.

Feliciana was excited to see her brother again and so was he. They both supposed it had to do with their inheritance. Feliciana didn't care, she missed her brother.

"Fratello!" she said excitedly as she spotted him around the corner "Feli!" he said excitedly.

Greeting her with a hug, normally he wasn't so affectionate but he was finally old enough to take care of his sister (him being a year older than she).

As they stepped foot into the office, they were informed of their share of the inheritance, which made Lovino upset.

He was gifted a huge sum of money, and had equal right to the house along with Feliciana…but Feliciana was left the family business (along with some money for her as well as equal share of the mansion).

Outside of the office Lovino yelled at Feliciana

"Why do you get the business!? I don't even get a share!"

"Fratello…maybe grandfather wasn't thinking correctly" said Feliciana nervously

"No!" he screamed "I'm sick and tired of always having such a perfect sister! I'm sick of it and I'm sick of you!"

Lovino gasped when he saw the look of hurt on his sisters face, but that did not make his words a lie (sure he may have exaggerated a bit with the yelling but that's just how he was).

"You can clearly take care of yourself Feliciana, but nobody thinks that I can take care of myself. This is goodbye for now" he told her. Leaving her life once again.

Feliciana was heart broken she had never felt more alone. Now she was truly alone.

She didn't really have friends at school, and she knew that Francis' slight teasing would turn into bullying once more.

"N-no" she said "I can't crumble now. Grandpa put a lot of faith in me and I can't disappoint him"

_End of Flashback (I'm trying to post this before I have to go to school. One last Flashback and it's AusHun)_

After Feliciana finished her story, everyone began to doze off, the alcohol taking it's affect and causing everyone to become drowsy.

Gilbert and Elizabeta were still awake but had already consumed quite a bit of alcohol.

"I've never seen you drink so much" he told her.

Eliza was still holding the same can of beer but half of it was gone.

Eliza giggled and nodded.

Gilbert looked around at the sleeping passengers.

"Hey since its story time, why don't you tell me how Roderich managed to get you to fall in love with him so quickly?"

Eliza would have normally avoided the topic but for some reason she didn't care and decided to tell him.

_Flashback (oooh the AusHun….)_

"Absolutely not!" yelled Roderich slamming his fist on the table.

"That is not very proper" said his mother, dabbing the edges of her mouth.

"Why on EARTH would you hire Elizabeta Hedervary to be a made in this house!?" he demanded

"Son, you should be happy." Said his father

"And why would I be happy that-that bully of a girl is going to work here?"

"Because she is going to work for you" said his mother sternly

"You can now treat her as badly as you want to and she can't do a thing about it" the woman basically sang.

Roderich remained pensive for a while and then grinned.

"That's right. If you get sick of her we can always fire her. Just write us a letter."

Roderich nodded and excused himself from the table, having a happier step as he walked.

Roderich hadn't seen Elizabeta since they were children; he wondered what she looked like now.

"Hideous most likely" he said

Roderich's parents had already left and Elizabeta was due to come in the afternoon. He eventually just created a mess for her to clean. He heard a knock at the door already aware of whom it was.

When he opened the door his jaw dropped.

Before him was a lovely young girl with long gorgeous brown hair, she smiled so sweetly at him, and her eyes were so green and beautiful. If it weren't for the eyes Roderich would have never recognized Eliza.

"Are you okay?" she asked

Her voice was so captivating, Roderich felt his skin redden and his heart rate increase.

"You are Elizabeta right?" he asked

The girl giggled "Yes, it's me sir" she said

Sir?

Roderich snapped back into reality. Oh right this is the girl who made his childhood miserable. Forgiveness wasn't going to come easy just because the girl was pretty.

"Right. Clean up this mess. I will be upstairs playing the piano" he told her.

Elizabeta nodded with a determined look "Right away." She told him.

Roderich sighed and made his way down stairs. He was curious about Elizabeta.

All through out the weeks she worked there he watched her, she was kinder and seemed to no longer be so pugnacious.

One day he was particularly frustrated, he could not get a melody to work our correctly.

Elizabeta just so happened to be by the room and let herself in.

"Hello sir" she said politely

Roderich didn't respond he was too upset. He didn't notice her approaching his piano and sitting beside him.

"That was a beautiful melody" she told him "It went like this right?" and played the melody he was trying to compose.

Roderich stared at her in disbelief, she could play the piano?

"Don't you think it'd sound better if you added these keys instead?" she suggested while playing her melody.

"Elizabeta?" he said

"Oh!" she said stopping "I'm sorry Sir I was out of line!" she said getting up and dashing out of the room.

"I came to see if you wanted some tea!"

Roderich smiled at the flustered girl.

"It's okay" he told her "show me how you did that again please?" he asked.

Eliza was happy he wasn't mad at her.

"Since when can you play the piano?" he asked her.

"Oh…well I'm better with the violin but I first started learning when I was a child. You were always so much better at it than me though" she sighed and looked at him "I'm sorry I tormented you so much as children. Even now you're being kind to me"

Roderich gulped. He wanted to kiss her.

"E-eliza" he squeaked "I changed my mind. Could you bring me some tea?"

She nodded "Yes right away sir"

When she left the room, Roderich groaned "Oh no…I'm starting to fall for her…"

* * *

After Elizabeta had received the news about Gilbert she wasn't herself. It was as if a part of her had died along with him.

Roderich noticed this and had little idea of what to do, she was incredibly distant and her normally bubbly self was long gone, but Roderich was determined to make her happy again.

There were only three people living in the household, Eliza had become a live in maid, Roderich was the second and the third was Feliciana.

Like every other morning Eliza walked around as if she were a zombie, her eyes were swollen because of all the crying.

Roderich ran into her one morning, and she looked particularly pathetic that day. Not even Feliciana who was equally miserable could cheer her up. It was all up to Roderich to cheer both of them up, but he needed to cheer Eliza up first (since Feli was always slightly afraid of Roderich).

"Hey" said Roderich entering the kitchen looking for the girl.

He saw her struggling to reach for some plates on the top of the cabinet, she wasn't being careful the dishes were going to fall and shatter. They were going to fall on her.

"Eliza!" yelled Roderich rushing to her as quickly as he could. He jumped on her, taking her to the ground. He was protecting her with his back as the dishes rained down from the cabinet. Shattering one by one.

When the last dish had been broken he lifted himself up to look at her.

"I'm so sorry Sir!" she sobbed "Are you okay!"

Roderich, on impulse just let his lips fall on top of hers, ceasing her crying.

Elizabeta entered a new shock.

"I've told you already call me Roderich" he said parting himself from her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her sitting up

"Uh-huh" she nodded sitting up as well. Still wondering if he had really kissed her or if it was just her imagination.

Roderich groaned in pain, his white shirt beginning to stain red.

"Sir you're bleeding!" she exclaimed helping him stand up and leading him to the washroom.

"I said call me Roderich" he told her once more.

She sat him down in the corner of the bathtub.

"Umm could you take off your shirt please Sir, I need to bandage you up" she told him shyly.

Roderich smirked and unbuttoned his shirt.

Elizabeta blushed at the site of him and fumbled with the first aid kit.

"Alright Sir let me clean you up" she said frightened as she noticed how much blood was dripping from his back.

"Not until you call me Roderich" he insisted holding her hands back.

"Please" she begged as he was losing blood at such a fast rate.

"It's so simple" he chuckled beginning to feel cold.

"Roderich please…." She begged her eyes flooding with tears and her arms circling around his neck.

"I don't want to lose you too"

Roderich sighed "You won't Eliza…" and petted her head "You're not alone."

Eliza sniffled composing herself and beginning to clean his wounds.

"I'm sorry this happened because I was so careless"

"Its okay" he breathed "You've been hurting a lot lately"

Eliza finished wrapping the bandages around Roderich's torso.

"It's getting late will you help me to bed?" he asked her.

"Of course!" she said helping him stand up "Don't worry! I will have everything cleaned up soon!"

Roderich chuckled and thought. _"So that's what's on her mind?"_

Since he was injured Elizabeta helped him put on a night shirt and laid him on the bed.

"I'm sorry again" she said twiddling her thumbs nervously

"Is something on your mind?" he asked her knowing all to well what it was.

"It's just that…in the kitchen…did you…I mean did I…I mean" she said nervously.

Roderich sighed and said "Can I see your hand?" he asked

Elizabeta looked confused but did as she was told. Quick as lightning he grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the bed, laying her above him their lips reconnecting once more.

"Yes I kissed you" he told her.

Eliza blushed; her face was so red Roderich swore it was glowing in the dark.

Elizabeta didn't know how to deal with it. Should she have slapped Roderich?

She didn't know what to do so she began to cry, holding her hand to her lips, trying to get out off the bed.

"Stay." Roderich ordered.

"Eh…?" she uttered.

"I don't want you crying by yourself Eliza" he told her. "Come here and lay next to me"

"I…I have to clean…" she said

"No. You have to follow my orders" he told her.

She looked at him surprised, he was serious.

"I'm ordering you to not clean and to keep me company"

Eliza was going to stand up and leave again when her wrist was restrained once more.

"I'm offering you a shoulder to cry on. You don't have to be alone anymore"

Eliza inhaled and then threw his arms around him and cried, Roderich groaned since he was still in pain.

"I didn't want to forget Gilberts kiss…" she said eventually.

"Oh…" said Roderich realizing what he had done. "I'm sorry Eliza…it's just that…" he trailed off

"What it is?" she asked.

"It's just that I lo-"

"Love me?" she finished for him.

Roderich blushed and nodded.

Eliza sighed sitting up and about to leave.

"I love you too Roderich but not the same way."

Clutching her wrist and pulling her to lay beside him Roderich said "He'd want you to be happy"

He snuggled up next to her "Stay…" he whispered "Just close your eyes and fall asleep next to me"

After a few minutes Roderich glanced at her, she was already fast asleep.

It was the most peaceful sleep Elizabeta had gotten since she heard about Gilbert.

_"I'm sorry Gilbert" _

**A/N: I'm really sorry for doing this you guys-This chapter is going to be a filler, truth be told I wanted to add more back story to some of the characters. Like when Feliciana lived with Francis, or How Eliza fell in love with Roderich, and why Lovino left his sister. I know this is sloppy writing and I should have incorporated this all through out the story. Please don't hate me. They're technically on a plane on their way to Germany. Also I'm bad at calculating so I don't ****_think_**** the next chapter will be the final chapter but it might. **


	17. Final Chapter Part 1

The plane landed around midnight, despite napping on the plane the group was incredibly tired.

Ignatius looked uneasy.

"A few years ago I had the house rebuilt" he said nervously avoiding the stares his sons were giving him.

"Vati…" said Gilbert sympathetically "Are you sure you want to stay here?"

"Ja" he choked.

At this point both Elizabeta and Feliciana pitied Ignatius.

Truth be told all the Beilschmidt men felt uneasy being there. Luckily their loves were distracting them from the tragedy they had to go through, sadly Ignatius had no one to comfort him.

"Poor man" mumbled Feliciana.

"He really loved his wife" said Elizabeta to Feliciana. "All these years he has been mourning"

Had a look of sadness, she felt an arm circle around her torso and a kiss placed on her forehead.

"Don't look so sad" Ludwig told her "He knows it's time for change"

"Let's go" said Ignatius feeling a pain in his chest but lead the way into the household.

"Will he be okay?" asked Eliza to Gilbert

"Ja…this is all his choice" he said kissing the top of her head and pulling her close by her waist. "Now it's time to get you to sleep" he grinned

Eliza smiled "Is sleeping really what you had in mind?" she teased.

They both laughed and headed towards the direction of the house.

Both Feliciana and Ludwig were left behind. They stared at each other awkwardly.

According to his memory, there was his room, Gilbert's room, and his parent's room. Three rooms…he knew everyone was heading towards their own room. He could sleep on the floor and let Feliciana sleep on his bed.

She smiled and said "Can we sleep together?" she asked.

Ludwig blushed.

"Like when we were kids" she insisted "You'll keep my nightmares away"

Ludwig sighed and kissed her hand "You'll keep mine away"

They looked at each other lovingly.

Ludwig caressed her face gently, raising her chin a bit.

"Iche liebe dich" he whispered nearing his lips to hers.

"Ti amo…"she whispered back.

And so they shared a peaceful kiss.

Feliciana had to stand on her toes (since he was so tall) and Ludwig had to sort of lean down. Eventually he grew tired of it and just wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off her feet, deepening their kiss.

When they parted from each other they just looked at each other with a bit of lust.

"Let's go to my room" said Ludwig, not waiting for her to answer and just carrying her completely (bridal style) towards the house.

_"That's what she gets for being so cute"_ he thought taking her to his room at a quick pace while nuzzling her neck.

Feliciana felt her skin redden, when he opened the door to his room

"Ludwig…" she sighed and kissed his cheek as he laid her on the bed.

Ludwig held her hand to his lips and looked her in the eyes, to afraid to even mention what lewd thought's he was thinking.

Feliciana placed both her hands on his face and pulled him into a kiss. With each kiss he lowered himself on her.

It all just happened.

"I'm sorry I've hurt you so much" he moaned.

"I'm just happy…" she told him "I don't want to think of anything sad."

Ludwig began unbuttoning her dress, and placing his lips on her chest.

"Veee…" she moaned weakly, as she began playing with her curl.

They were both breathing heavily.

** (A/N: Oh my gosh "can you feel the love tonight" just started playing on my ipod…sorry if this ruined the reading umm back to these two)**

"Ludwig" said Feliciana suddenly.

He looked up at her.

"I know I already said this" she began, taking advantage of the freedom of her arms to remove all her clothes as well as Ludwig's trousers.

"I love you" she said with a sweet smile "I love you and I'm happy and mph-" her last sentence was cut off with a very … very passionate kiss, but Feliciana squeezed herself out of it.

_"Wow…he was this pushy when we were kids too"_

"Ludwig…I'm trying to tell you something…"

Ludwig pouted and waited for her.

"Remember the last time you came to my grandfather's house. When we were children?" she continued caressing his face (which wasn't helping him keep from touching her)

"You asked me to marry you…and I promised you an answer"

"Oh…" said Ludwig his eyes widening.

Feliciana gave him a light kiss on the lips as his eyes were wide open "And my answer is yes..and of course I will make you a lot of tasty snacks as well" she smiled.

Yup that did. Ludwig couldn't take it anymore.

He pounced on her.

She became his.

They became one.

**A/N: Well I hope you guys liked my little treat…since my filler chapter was not very well liked so I figured you guys would like this better (which by the way is moving the story along) I hope you haven't forgotten about that twist either. Next week shall complete the story. This is part one of the final chapter. The chapter would have been complete if I hadn't received a couple reviews that hurt my feelings-last time I ever write a filler. Lesson learned. Here is my offering to earn your forgiveness.**

**Again Part 2 of the final chapter will be posted next week. This is part one. Please Review this chapter for it is 1:39am and I had a guilty conscious. Thank you for reading it is almost goodbye.**


	18. Final Chapter part 2

**A/N: I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only with Finals…..sorry but Enjoy the final chapter, *stretches* here I go.**

Ignatius stirred in his bed, he couldn't sleep (it could have been because every person in his house was "getting it on").

He lied on his back and stared at the ceiling.

"Arianna…" he mumbled the name of his wife.

"A one track mind like always!"

Ignatius darted up from the bed, looking around to find the source of the voice he had just heard.

"Show yourself!" he growled at the darkness.

Out of the darkness emerged his deceased friend.

"Romulus!" exclaimed Ignatius.

Romulus grinned

"Yes it is I your beloved friend-what are you doing?" he asked as he noticed his friend fidgeting around him.

"You're a ghost…" he said trying to stick his hand through his chest.

"Stop that!" whined Romulus swatting Ignatius' hand away.

"Sorry…" he gulped wide-eyed. "Umm…Arianna wouldn't happen to be with you…." He mumbled.

Romulus sighed "Listen old friend-"he began but Ignatius interrupted.

"She's not. Okay well I'm going to bed now good night."

Romulus groaned "Ignatius you have to stop this…this obsession. You need to understand that people come and go. You abandoned your only two sons in Germany to fend for themselves."

"Go away" said Ignatius his voice muffled by the pillows.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen…" sighed Romulus.

"Listen to me" said Romulus pulling the sheets off of Ignatius.

"You've been given a second chance here, and you've been coming close to wasting it"

Ignatius sat up to look at him.

"I know you're scared that she wont forgive you….or are you scared of finally accepting that you will never see her again?"

Ignatius glared at his friend.

"Hey" said Romulus defensively "Haven't you realized that things always have a way of coming back to you?"

Ignatius frowned then he sighed.

"Ignatius my friend, all I'm asking is for you, who is still alive, to live."

Something clicked in Ignatius' mind.

"You must hate me so much…."

"Hmm?" said Romulus raising an eye brow

"You who died…and have always longed for your grandchildren…you must be disgusted by me who just abandoned my children."

Romulus began to chuckle.

"You don't understand. I'm perfectly happy watching over my grandchildren from above. I can always come and visit them when they really need me. It is true I would have liked to been alive for a lot of the things I've seen them go through but none the less, I like seeing them happy. Don't you think Arianna would want to see you happy?"

Ignatius nodded slowly but he was still unhappy "How can I undo almost ten years of damage?" he asked.

"You have the rest of your life to fix this, you can't just keep avoiding it…I'm not going to lie old friend this wont be easy but as long as you and your family are willing to try and put the family back together then there will be progress made"

"You really think so?" he asked.

Romulus nodded.

"Then do you think Arianna will visit me-like you are right now?"

"If I could smack you I would" glared Romulus.

"No…just so I know that she has forgiven me…." He mumbled.

"Maybe she was never mad at you…anyways, take my advice and start living. Try not to think about Arianna too much at least not the unhealthy amount you've been doing for the past nine years."

"Yeah…thank you Romulus….thank you so much"

Romulus grinned. "Now go live Ignatius" He winked as he began to vanish "Also you'll find that the care taker of the graveyard has a very beautiful assistant.

Ignatius chuckled "Oh Romulus I bet even in heaven he still hits on women" He turned on his bed and fell asleep soundly.

Ludwig stared lovingly at Feliciana as she slept peacefully, nuzzled on his bare chest.

He was so happy.

"Ah would you look at that-the saint finally defiled my grand daughter"

Ludwig gasped and looked around the room to see none other than Romulus Vargas.

Ludwig went pale "M-Mr. Vargas…? " He asked a bit frightened. One he was a ghost, second he was caught in bed with his grand daughter.

Romulus went from a stern look to an amused one.

"Had you going there for a second huh boy" he laughed "I haven't seen her this happy in such a long time"

Ludwig took a sigh of relief but then Romulus then got serious and right in front of Ludwig's face.

"But you better take good care of her!" he stated.

Ludwig gulped and nodded "Yes sir" he did want the mans approval.

Romulus smiled "Alright then. Anyways I came here to tell you to not be so hard on your father. He is going to try really hard to be a better person so, don't make it harder on him"

Ludwig had a solemn expression but then he gave Romulus a sincere smile then he looked at Feliciana.

He imagined how painful it would have been to lose her, and understood the pain his father must be going through, one should never lose their soul mate.

"I found my happiness. He should find his, I wont stand in the way of that."

"You are a good boy. I'm proud of you. Well good bye, I'll watch over all of you."

And Romulus vanished once more.

Lovino had been working hard to make the mansion seem less abandoned as he had just moved in. His sister hadn't really taken care of the place.

He was in the middle of dozing off on the couch when he received a visitor.

"Hello Lovino"

Lovino drowsily opened his eyes to meet his grandfathers.

"Grandpa!" he exclaimed sitting up.

"Hello my little Lovi! You've grown up so much!" he said hugging him and cuddling him.

Lovino was still in shock "Grandpa…" he mumbled.

Eventually he found his words "Wha—why-how…" Well he kind of found his words.

"Oh I was just visiting people and decided to stop by and see you and let you know I'm so proud of you"

Lovino's eyes began to sting.

"Proud…" he asked. "Is it because I came back to live with Feliciana?"

"Well…yes but I mean beforehand"

"Eh?" he said

"You went off on your own and started your own business. Which is what I wanted you to do in the first place"

"What really?" he asked astonished.

Romulus looked at him sympathetically. "I know you were mad when you found out I left the business to Feliciana, but I wasn't alive long enough to let you know that I wanted you to start your own business. Which you did all on your own."

He smiled. "I knew that was one of your lifelong worries. I knew you thought that you weren't good enough for a business. I just came to let you know that it is not true, I always believed in you, and that I'm always watching over you"

And Romulus vanished once more.

Lovino sat in the couch wide eyed and tears streaking his face.

"Thank you grandpa…"

The next morning everyone woke up early to go to the cemetery. Everyone was silent, as they awaited Ignatius to come down the stairs.

"Eliza and I are going to go see Old Fritz, grave first" said Gilbert.

Ludwig looked at him oddly, since his first priority should be to see their mother's grave.

"Don't give me that look! We all wouldn't even be here if it weren't for me. He deserved our respect and you are free to join us if you wish."

Ludwig sighed, he was fine with visiting Old Fritz first but how would their father feel about it?

"I agree with Gilbert" said Ignatius as he came down the stairs.

"The way you speak about this man, he surely does deserve a lot of my gratitude."

Gilbert nodded and stood up taking Eliza's hand on the way.

"Come on then let's get going"

Everyone else stood up and followed the couple out the door.

Ignatius was the last to step out, as he turned and gave the living room a longing look. It had been replicated so perfectly, happy memories skipped through his mind.

"I can't live in the past anymore" he murmured to himself "Goodbye Arianna. I love you so much" and he closed the door.

This was such a serious moment.

Gilbert was heart broken over the loss.

Eliza squeezed his hand and when he finally looked at him she gave him heartwarming smile.

Gilbert relaxed a bit, he liked having Eliza there, this situation felt easier with her.

Gilbert sighed as they passed Old Fritz house. "I wonder if his family is there…though he never really spoke about his family…"

"Would you like to stop by and check Gil?" asked Eliza.

Gilbert looked like he was in turmoil, he sighed. This man meant a lot to Gilbert.

Ignatius went up to his son.

"You go ahead and just meet us at the cemetery" and walked ahead of him.

Gilbert stood still "That's the most empathetic I've ever seen him…" he sighed "Come on let's make it a quick visit"

Eliza nodded and followed.

"Vater are you sure about letting Gilbert stray off like that?" asked Ludwig.

Ignatius turned to him "He has made enough sacrifices, let him have what he wants for a bit"

Ludwig nodded "Ja"

"So were this man-old Fritz and your mother buried in the same cemetery?" asked Feliciana.

"Yes it's a really big graveyard. Almost three miles…maybe larger…"

Feliciana groaned she didn't like the idea of walking so much.

Ludwig nudged her, he looked a bit embarrassed as he said "Let me know if you get tired, I don't mind carrying you" he was so shy he didn't even want to look at her.

Feliciana looked so happy "Veee…" she nodded happily although still a bit shy.

She was happy, she had her Ludwig and she had a true friend waiting for her at home.

"Oh Sakura must be really worried about us…." She said suddenly.

"She'll understand" said Ludwig.

Feliciana nodded and hugged Ludwig's arm lovingly "Siiii" she said.

Ignatius sighed as all this occurred behind him, and did his best to ignore it.

Ludwig could tell his father was struggling and decided to remain as quiet as possible. Feliciana understood when he made a suggestion to his father.

"Gilbert told me Old Fritz's grave was closer, can we stop by there first?"

Ignatius immediately said "Yes son, that makes a lot more sense!" and headed towards the direction of Old Fritz's grave as Feliciana eyed him with pity.

"Don't worry" whispered Ludwig to her "He is making a lot of progress in one day, this is a natural response"

She only nodded.

When the trio reached the grave their jaws dropped.

Old Fritz's grave was vandalized!

"Who could've done this!" exclaimed Ludwig angrily.

Even though Feliciana couldn't read German she understood that the things written on the grave were not kind.

Ignatius began to fume as well. "Could you kids go find the caretaker? The paint looks fresh and we may still be able to wash it off!"

The pair nodded and ran off.

While Ignatius was alone with the grave and he began to speak.

"Fredrick…" he began, as he read the name on the grave. "You don't deserve this who would vandalize your memory so horridly? Anyways I came here to thank you for taking care of my sons…I…I" Ignatius couldn't speak the poor man was in so much pain.

"Are you okay?" spoke a gentle voice

Ignatius felt all the blood on his body race to his head.

_"That…that voice…it can't be…"_

His eyes were stinging and his heart was breaking.

He couldn't look at the person speaking. His knees collided with the ground.

"Sir!" exclaimed the voice in a worried tone.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled as he felt the person approach his body.

He began to sob.

The source of the voice sighed "Yes, I understand dealing with loss is hard. I'm sorry you're going through so much pain…but I mean we all meet up in the afterlife. All good things come back to us and whe-"

Ignatius half sobbed half laughed "when you love something let it go. If it doesn't come back it was never yours in the first place"

The person remained quiet.

"Yes. Have you relaxed a bit Sir?"

"I'm a horrible unforgivable person" began Ignatius

"My heart…is hurt….I don't know if I can handle this" he said

"Death is hard to accept" began the voice "but-" again Ignatius was interrupted.

"No" he said getting up from the ground but staring at his feet. "I don't know if I can bear to look at you…"

"Why can't you?"

"if you are not who I want you too be…then I don't know if I can handle the heart ache…but if you are then.." he was unable to finish his sentence through his sob's

"Sir…you don't seem…" began the voice, but it trailed off.

Ignatius heard footsteps approaching. He was about to run off since he didn't want his son to see him so anguish.

When the voice gasped and spoke the name of his youngest son.

Ignatius felt like his heart had traveled all the way to his ears as he gave into temptation to look at the persons face.

He looked into the gracefully aged face, of Arianna his wife.

By this point, Ludwig and Feliciana had already reached the pair along with the cemetery caretaker.

"Oh dear!" exclaimed the caretaker "Sophia, could you come and help me?"

The woman remained frozen, as she stared into Ignatius' eyes.

"Ig…Ignatius…" she stuttered.

Ignatius quickly embraced the woman.

"I am an awful, unforgivable man…but please god! Please! Allow me this luxury" he begged as his grip on the woman tightened.

"Sophia? Are you okay?" as the caretaker worried.

Ludwig was in shock, painful memories coming back to him. He approached the pair.

The woman's eyes were wide and flooded with tears as they focused on Ludwig.

"Mutti…" he said entranced by the woman as he began wrapping his arms around the pair.

Feliciana could not contain her tears; Ludwig's mother had been alive this whole time….but what happened?

She didn't bother with the questions as the caretaker approached her next.

"Young lady, what's happening?" he asked her.

"That's his wife and his mom" she croaked choking on her words.

"Oh Sophia…" said the caretaker "you finally found your identity."

As the care taker finished his sentence, Gilbert and Eliza arrived at the seen. Gilbert was sporting a nice black eye and a bloody lip, yet a proud expression. Behind them followed an incredibly old woman and a young man around Gilbert's age who was far more injured than he.

"Hey what did the awesome me miss?" he asked out loud.

Both Ignatius and Ludwig separated themselves from Arianna revealing her to Gilbert who quickly fell on his knee's as he stared at her face which was followed by Elizabeta's gasp.

"How…?" he uttered.

"Hello Gilbert" sniffled Arianna attempting to smile.

Gilbert quickly stood up and darted towards the woman.

"Mutti! It really is you!" he cried.

Much like Feliciana Eliza couldn't contain her tears.

"How?" sobbed Elizabeta.

The young man that was terribly bruised scoffed.

"You dragged me all the way here for this?" he said in a rude tone of voice.

Out of no where Elizabeta pulled out her frying pan "Don't make me hurt you again" she said in a sickly sweet tone.

"Yes ma'am" said the man in cowardly tone.

The old woman chuckled "This is the type of discipline you need Wilhelmine! Now clean up the mess you created of your uncle's grave!" she demanded.

"Ja…" muttered Wilhelmine angrily.

"Alright "said the caretaker "While he is doing that, let us all go into my cabin for a nice chat"

No one argued and they followed the caretaker inside.

Once inside the caretaker served drinks for everyone and sat down with a serious expression.

"So Arianna was it?" he asked the crowd.

Everyone nodded, except for the old woman.

"She wandered into my cemetery a few months after the fire of your house sir." He told Ignatius.

"Although it was apparent she had a head injury, the poor woman had no idea where she was or who she was…I couldn't just leave her. Having a spare room I housed her for free if she'd help me around the cemetery."

"It's natural she didn't remember anything" said Ludwig with a struggle "She got shot on the head…" he said unable to look at anyone but his grip tightened on Feliciana so he could relax.

"Oh so that's what happened…" mumbled the caretaker.

"Vati…how could you not check if she was alive?"

Ignatius sighed "I wanted to get away from the corpse as soon as I could. I didn't want to stay; I left as soon as I could. I also had a grave for her and paid any hospital bills that I received. I didn't want to hear any news regarding my loved one…."

Arianna spoke next "Every time I went to the market I always heard people talk about this zombie type woman. It became a bit of a legend around the town. 'A woman who died saving a life just got up and walked away as if she were a alive' Nobody wanted to stop a newly risen corpse."

"I see" said Ignatius in a broken voice, looking for a distraction Ignatius turned to his oldest son.

"Gilbert do you mind telling me why you fought that boy Wilhelmine?" he asked "And how was he able to land a punch on you?"

The old woman laughed.

"Oh don't worry your son didn't lay a hand on my poor excuse of a nephew. This young lady here on the other hand didn't mind it so much"

Eliza blushed "Well you see" she squeaked nervously "Wilhelmine hit Gilbert first with no warning and on impulse I hit him…a lot…."

"Don't worry Vatter I was probably the one who broke his nose when he tried hitting Elizabeta…" he told him.

"Why would he hit you?" asked Arianna.

The old lady answered this one "Because my husband left all his riches to your son" she said "He recognized him as a smart hardworking young man. My nephew expected some inheritance but he received nothing so out of spite he vandalized my husband's grave and attempted to fight your son."

"My son…" said Arianna in a loving motherly tone.

"You've both grown so much…I can't believe I missed it…" she wiped away some tears but eventually began to cry on Ignatius shoulder.

"It's okay mutti, we are all together now…." Said Ludwig uneasily as he looked at his father, who simply nodded.

"I want to hear everything…please tell me what I've missed in the past nine years…."

Everybody gulped.

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

Ignatius sighed "I'm just an awful person Arianna; I've done an unforgivable action…"

"What was it?" asked Arianna beginning to worry.

"But we forgave him!" added Gilbert quickly and Ludwig nodded as well.

"I haven't forgiven myself yet…" said Ignatius "I abandoned our sons here in Germany. For years I knew nothing about them….for nine years Gilbert took care of Ludwig…I…I was absent…I was Horrible Arianna! I can't ever forgive myself for doing this!"

Arianna looked at Ignatius with pity and reached out to grip his shoulder.

"We are still a family no matter haw far apart we are." Said Arianna

"What?" said Ignatius.

"Basically, you're stuck with us Ignatius. You cannot push us away anymore. You can't keep living in the past" she caressed his face.

"You are legitimately sorry. If you'd stop apologizing so much you'd realize that we have already forgiven you" she stood up and took both of his hands.

"Now let's go home" she turned to look at everyone "All of us."

**A/N: Alright The End (except for the epilogue which is coming soon!) Please review! I've been so busy but I wanted to finish it.**

**Questions:**

**Favorite Character?**

**Favorite part of the story?**

**Are you looking forward to the epilogue?**

**It was a pleasure having so many people read my story I really hope you like it. Please don't hate my big plot twist. Also I am in the middle of finals still so I hope you guys ca understand why I took this long. **

**If you review I will name my next cat Germouser! **


End file.
